Assassins, Hitmen and an Octopus Oh My!
by Ren Heart
Summary: After being expelled Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna were shipped off to Kunugigaoka's E-class where the students are assassins and their target is their teacher- A human like octopus that plans to destroy the Earth. How will our mafia-boss-in-training and his guardians fare in a class of trainee assassins? Tsuna just can't take a break.
1. Expelled time: Meet E class

AN: I Don't own Assassination classroom or katekyo hitman reborn

Ren: Hello everyone Ren Heart here with a new crossover. This will be a little different considering I will be having some help. Meet my Hitman Reborn fangirl and checker YengYen27 or Yen for short. She'll also help me with any particular character features that I might have missed out or not sure about with hitman reborn characters since I'm not that big of a fan. Say hello.

Yen: Hello. We apologise in advance for any grammar mistakes we are still new to this. Also…  
ISN'T CUTE LIL TSUNA JUST SHIP-ABLE? WHO ELSE SHIPS ALL27! ESPECIALLY R27, 6927 AND 1827. *cough cough* sorry my inner fangirl came out. Well nice to meet you all!

Ren: As you can see she's a mega fangirl for that series and the reason why I made this in the first place.

Yen: Awe thank you, Ren!(glomps Ren)

Ren: Ok ok let's just get started.

* * *

Expelled time: meet E class

"You're all expelled!"

 _No way!_

"You are all expected to attend a new school as of the end of this week."

 _Damn it!_

"Let this be a lesson to you all to behave better in your next school"

 _This all happened because…_

 _We couldn't find that stupid time capsule._

In the principal's office of Namimori stood three boys in front of an unjust teacher with a bald crown head and an overly massive superiority complex.

The three boys stood in a line with disheartened faces. The tallest of the trio sighed likely in disappointment having lost this 'game' with grave and unfair consequences. His dark coloured hair sank a little bit along with his shoulders. His dark eyes casted to the ground, he thought of what would happen next.

The boy furthest to the right had his head perfectly horizontal faced down; his semi long, silver hair masked his shameful, angered face. He was practically griping back his darkest desire to blow this man sky high. His faded, green eyes sparked with fury as he planned the many ways of what he could do to end this man.

Finally, the boy in the centre, certainly the strangest of the three, for some reason or another was in his underwear and was covered in dirt head to toe. His spiked brown hair seemed to limp with his whole body slouching with depression. Slowly, he lost the will to go on at the thought of losing everything he made here in this school: slight admiration from peers, his happiest of times and memories with the chance to make more and most of all the strongest friendships you could ever imagine. After everything that happened here in this school from the hunting of their students to the battle for the rings the three of them have to leave it all behind. All because they couldn't find a stupid time capsule from 15 years ago talk about bad luck.

"Ah I don't believe this!" The Silver haired boy screamed to the heavens.

"What's wrong Gokudera?" The dark haired boy asked with a smile on his face.

"We just got expelled you baseball idiot! What do you think?" the boy, Gokudera, spat at the other boy but then his ears twitched at a soft sigh. He turned to see his saddened 'boss' and his eyes dropped, "Tenth."

"What's wrong Tsuna?"

"Oh, Yamamoto," The boy, Tsuna, greeted now awakened from his day-dream. "I'm fine it's just…" he couldn't meet his gaze and turned away. "I don't know where to go from here. Namimori is the only school I have ever been. I never thought I would be leaving it," he admitted, "we've been through so much there and to leave it all behind is sad. There's not even a guarantee that we will see each other again if we go off to different schools."

Seeing his boss so gloomy, a flame of determination sparked inside of Gokudera,"don't worry, Tenth." The boy grabbed Tsuna's hands and peered into his face with sharp eyes. "I'll find a way to fix this or I'm not your right hand man!" He swore and ran off in a cloud of dust.

 _There he goes_ Tsuna thought as he sighed again.

At this point a large hand ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, Tsuna," Yamamoto assured him with a bright smile. "I'm sure you'll think of something. Well, see you maybe." And so the tall boy waved goodbye and walked away.

Watching his friends' leave him, his head dropped and he moped on home. As he got to his untidy room he slumped onto his bed for comfort. His mind ran off in his own little dream world and he wept in his pillow wondering why he has such bad luck.

"Tsu-kun," a gentle voice called.

"Mum," he straightened himself cross legged on the bed.

With a saddened motherly gaze she sat beside him and his stroked his back. "I heard what happened". Fearful, he retreated inside his blanket yet his mother still showed a smile. "Don't worry, Tsuna, I have good news." He peeked out of his covers in wonder. "Reborn already got you a place in another school"

He emerged completely in shock, "What where?" The smiling woman handed him the papers given to her and he scanned them as quick as he can. He could hardly believe what he read. "This is…"

* * *

Back with Gokudera…

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" The boy repeated over and over while relentlessly punching the wall. It stared to show its wounds as paint peeled off from the cracks. "In the end, I was no used to the Tenth," he spat in despair. "Damn it all!"

*knock knock knock*

His thoughts were disturbed by a light door knock. He turned to the door and at that very second an envelope slipped through the bottom. Curious, he picked it up and ripped the top. Inside were two sheets of paper; one was pure white with golden outline patters and black printed letters. The other was a more faded sheet of white and a peered to be freshly written by hand and it was signed by… "Reborn-san," he whispered the name in surprise and scanned through the contests of the letter. Nodding along as he read, he stared as the sheet with a smirk. "So this is my application to this new school huh? Well it's not like I can refuse a request from Reborn-san and the Tenth will be with me." His happy grin soon turned sour as he remembered the final thing. "Too bad that baseball freak is going to be there but I guess it's better than nothing. What is this place anyway?"

* * *

Meanwhile at Yamamoto's place…

"You got to be kidding me," cried an older man as he was wiping down a knife. "You and your friends got expelled? That's ridiculous!" He slashed his knife down with strong killing intent as beheaded the defenceless fish. "Perhaps I should have a word with this teacher of yours," his words sounded a lot less innocent than they seem.

"No it's ok dad," Yamamoto said waving a hand of dismissal. "I'll figure something out but…" his usual cheerful attitude changed to gloom, "but it is kind of sad to leave everyone after all, we've been through so much together and after everything Tsuna has done for me. I have to say I'm going to miss everyone."

"Ciaossu," called out a high pitch voice. There on the table was a very, very tiny person with a thin body holding an oversized head with black hair, large back button eyes and a bushy moustache. The little guy was dressed in a smart, blue mail man outfit. "Mail for Takeshi Yamamoto," the person said as he held out a letter.

Yamamoto thanked the 'mail man' as he hopped off and ran out the door. Taking out the letter we weren't expecting the contents at all. "It's a letter of acceptance," he quickly read through the details and was happy to find out his friends Tsuna and Gokudera would be joining him. "Where is this school? Oh I've heard of this place. Isn't it full of geniuses or something?"

The school, of course, they were all sent off to was the notorious Kunugigaoka junior high.

* * *

"This way please." The three boys were lead to their new class room by a smartly dressed business woman.

They found themselves on the base of a mountain and so one must ask why on earth is this completely separated from the main school campus and on top of some mountain? Just what the hell is this place? And so the trio made their way up and stumbled upon a disturbing scene as they made it to the top. There were no words for what they saw. They didn't know whether it was the fact they just climbed a 100 mile or so mountain and are completely out of breath (with the exception of Yamamoto who was smiling happily). Or the fact that students with rubber end spears were thrusting them violently at some sort of yellow, black blur swing from a tree. Once again- WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE!

Yamamoto eyes gleamed with excitement, "What kind of game is this. Hit the piñata? But shouldn't they be blind folded?"

 _I don't think this is a game_ Tsuna thought with a sweat drop on his for head.

Gokudera groaned, "Just what is that thing?"

"A few more minutes of this and all is forgiven right?" Asked the blur. "You're a very lucky class I have you know. Not many teachers would put themselves in this position."

"Whoa the piñata talked," Yamamoto gawked in delight.

 _I don't think that's a piñata_. One of Tsuna's eyes twitched at the sight.

The blur laughed cockily, "Shoot and stab me all you want class. Even with this handy cap I am too fast for you. Only in your dreams do you have any hope to get the deed done." As if lady misfortune heard the branch supporting it snapped and it popped down to earth. Only then did the three boys see what that thing was.

"It's an octopus!" The boys said at once with very different expressions. Tsuna seemed to have taken on the more natural emotions of pure shock and confusion. Yamamoto was shocked too but seemed to have a touch of interest and fun in his eyes. Gokudera on the other hand was the odd one out as his eyes gleamed with absolute joy. Actually he said: 'it's a UMA!'

"Kill him!" The students screamed as they charged with all their furry.

"Neah!" the octopus screamed. "Wait wait wait this wasn't a part of the deal!" He tumbled across the courtyard as the students tried to stab the octopus and shoot it with pink bead things. "Oh crap oh crap," the octopus murmured in panic as he avoided all their attacks. As he did his tentacles got tangled in the robe he was in. "This wasn't what I had in mind," he cried. "Stop it all of you! Stop it stop it!" he begged and to his luck he was able to escape and jumped to the top of an old school building. Posing in victory he mocked the students, "Ha ha! What's the matter children? You can't jump this high? Oh wait of course not," he laughed at their misfortune.

"Oh man and we were so close," one student yelled.

"This game looks like a lot of fun," Yamamoto awed eager to join. That's when he spotted a green haired girl with one of those spear things. He moved up to the girl. "Hey can I have a try?" he politely asked pointing to the spear.

Blankly, the girl looked at him and shrugged, "knock yourself out."

Happily, he grabbed the spear but his sunshine smile snapped to one of dark determination. He sprinted to a smaller building beside the main one then bounced on top of it and used it as a platform to get to the main building roof. He glared at the stunned octopus as he got into an offensive stands. "Shigure Souen Ryu first offensive form." He thrust forward, "Axle of rain."

"Neah!" The octopus screamed as he leaned to the side just barely escaping him.

But it was no way over. Quickly, Yamamoto turned to another offensive stand, "Shigure Souen Ryu fifth offensive form," he slashed down and the octopus moved slightly but then he unexpectedly changed hands. "Early summer rain."

Caught off guard by this entire affair and the quick change of hand, the octopus wasn't able to completely dodge the boy's attack and got a numb of his finger sliced off. He stared at his wounded hand and back at the boy, "Well played."

The boy laughed at the compliments, "Thanks but I'm sorry about your hand though." He fiddled with the rubber tip bending it back and forth, "I didn't think this rubber thing could hurt anyone."

The octopus blinked a few times. "Ah…don't worry about it," he hesitantly spoke and lifted his tentacle. "I can regenerate this quite easily." Pop and a new fingertip was born.

Yamamoto gawked, "that's so cool."

"Hold on!" bump! The boy was knocked off his feet and slid down the roof. In his place was his companion Gokudera with sparkling eyes. "Mr. UMA I'm Hayato Gokudera and I must say it's an honour to meet someone like you. Tenth, are you seeing this?" He yelled excitedly.

The still very confused octopus nodded in response as his tentacle was forcefully shaken, "Nice to meet you too. I guess?"

"I have so many questions for you." He beamed with enthusiasm, "What do you like to eat? What do you do for fun? What the heck are you made of? Some sort of gelatinous substance? How old are you? Are you some sort of giant squid mixed with an octopus? Do you squirt ink like an octopus? What planet are you from?"

"I am an earthling born and bred thank you very much!" The octopus corrected in offense.

Gokudera rubbed his chin while nodding, "I see."

Meanwhile, Yamamoto climbed his way to the top and tugged on Gokudera's trousers, "Hey, mind helping a guy out?"

"Help yourself you baseball freak!" He screamed.

Yamamoto playful tilted his head, "Oh come on give me a hand. We're friends right?"

"We are not friends!"

The awkward argument began as Gokudera screamed and explained over and over again on how they weren't friends while Yamamoto countered him with a more playful and passive tone. The rest of the class stared at their new arrivals wondering who in the world are they and what just happened? Also is one of them holding sticks of dynamite in his fingers or is it their imagination?

"I'm going blow you to pieces."

Not their imagination. "Ah!"

It was at this moment they thought that these two new guys were crazy and failed to see there was a third. This third member seemed to be not very happy. The little boy growled, "Would you two stop already!" the boy screamed and the two the other roof turned to him. "I think you two have done enough now knock it off," he said in an uncharacteristically firm tone yet his voice was a bit shaky.

Gokudera blew out the fuse and bowed apologetically, "Forgive me, Tenth!"

"Yeah." Yamamoto nodded along, "I guess we got a bit carried away."

The boys hopped down off the roof and returned to their boss. He also bowed in apology, "Sorry for the trouble my friends caused. They can get out of hand sometimes."

"No trouble at all," the octopus flew right in front of them. "You three must be my new students. I'm Korosensei and I'll be your new homeroom teacher," he introduced himself. "I'm also the one who blew up 70% of your moon."

With a smile Tsuna greeted his new teacher, "Pleased to meet you Koro…" _wait what?_

"I am currently the target of the entire world because by this March I will destroy the Earth like I did the moon," He continued on with a happy smile. "The rewarded for my head is 10 billion yen isn't that exciting?"

 _Target?_ Tsuna's vision started to fail as the world looked like it was spinning.

"And this class isn't just a place to cultivate and grow one's knowledge but is also a training ground for young assassins which are your classmates. You three will also train to become fine assassins as well of course."

 _Assassins?_ His vision failed completely as his body refused to function. His final visions were of Korosensei running at him and his new classmates gasping in worry. _This can't be real._

* * *

"Tsuna, can you hear me?" called a voice in the darkness.

"Tenth, please get up," called another and the darkness mildly lifted.

 _Yamamoto? Gokudera-kun?_ The darkness shined a brilliant light as in Tsuna's line of sight was the fuzzy image of his two worried friends. "Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun I had the strangest dream, we got expelled and moved to a new school. There was this octopus teacher that told us we were going to become assassins and…" that's when he noticed the yellow beach-ball head smiley face next to him.

"Greetings Tsuna, I do hope you're feeling better."

 _Not a dream! Hiiiieee!_

"Well now, since you're awake now how's about you all introduce yourselves to the class?" With a helping tentacle Tsuna was back to his feet. He then noticed he was in a classroom. The students were all seated in their rows staring at him. "How's about you all tell us an interesting fact about yourself? Why don't you go first Yamamoto?" He asked the dark haired boy.

Enthusiastically, he nodded, "Hi I'm Takeshi Yamamoto and I love to play baseball."

"No way me too man," yelled one of the male students excitedly. "What position do you play? I usually play pitcher."

"Oh I pitch too," Yamamoto matched the boy's excitement happy to see a baseball nerd like him. "But really I can play any position but I think I'm best at the bat."

"Cool."

Korosensei's smile grew at the sight of his students getting along so well with his new ones. "Very good. Gokudera, why don't you go next?" The boy just stared at him with starlight eyes. He was in his own dream world and couldn't hear a thing. Waving his tentacle in his face, Korosensei called out to him, "Gokudera ? Would you introduce yourself please?"

"Oh right," his expression flipped to a bad boy attitude. "The name's Hayato Gokudera and I'm the Vongola Tenth's right hand man."

"Vongola Tenth?" Growled the class's very own tough guy. "What's that about?"

"Oh it's a mafia game we play," Yamamoto explained joyfully.

"Mafia!" the class screamed.

"Yeah me and Gokudera play as subordinates while Tsuna plays our boss also known as the Vongola Tenth or just Tenth."

"That kid?" Heads turned to the pathetically, panicky Tsuna.

"Well this perfectly leads us to you Sawada. Mind introducing yourself?"

"Alright," nervously the small boy turned to the class. "Hello I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada but everyone just calls me Tsuna. So just call me that. An interesting fact about me is _…" I'm part of the Vongola mafia family. No I can't say that! I'm the Vongola Ninth's heir? No not that. I have a baby hitman home-tutor named Reborn. I can't say that either!_ He rambled in his thoughts trying to find anything that doesn't sound completely insane.

"Tsuna, are you alright?" Korosensei asked concerned of his silence.

"Ah- no I'm fine," he rethought his thoughts and said the first non-crazy thing he thought of. "My mom is a great cook."

The class laughed in delight, "Aren't they all?"

Tsuna laughed nervously while Yamamoto just smiled cheerfully as for Gokudera he sent death glares that silenced a few.

"Well then let's take a look at you test scores. I need to know where you're all at." He picked up the pile of papers given to him when Tsuna passed out. Incidentally, his papers were at the top. One look Korosensei could tell that this would be his biggest challenge in his teacher career. "Tsuna, I must say I'm surprised," he started off. "Your scores are even worse than my most academically challenged student Terasaka."

"Hey!" Terasaka yelled in anger till his words hit him, "Wait he scored lower than me? Man that's pretty bad."

A tear formed at the edgy of his eye. _Even in a new school I'm still no- good-Tsuna_.

"Don't worry Tsuna with my help you will be soring like a bird high in the sky," the octopus teacher assured waving his tentacles for effect.

 _Well I kind of already did that sir._ He wanted to say as he remembered his fight against Xanxus and his many battles in the future but it would be best to keep quiet.

Korosensei turned to the next set of papers, "Hum not bad Yamamoto these score are rather average around here. I'm sure you'll catch up in no time."

"I'll do my best," he cheered with a thumb up.

"Now for Gokudera." As he tuned to the final set and was lost for words. "These scores are…"

"Spit it out already," Gokudera impatiently yelled.

"These sores are immaculate," he turned the papers to the class and marked on each one was either perfect 100 or very close to perfect. The class gasped in awe. No one who has come to E class has ever got scores like that. In fact the only class who do were in A class. "Gokudera, how on earth did you get to E class? With these scores you would surely be in A class."

The boy clicked his tongue, "That man tried to separate me and the Tenth. So I had to teach him a lesson."

"Pray tell what did you do?" Korosensei asked sort of afraid.

"Oh! He was like No! And the principal was like slam never! Then he pulled out his firework sticks. Then Tsuna was like eep! And I was like whoa! Then Tsuna made them go whoosh and then they went boom!" Yamamoto explained with exaggerated hand gestures in such a strange way that it seemed like another language.

"Speak English man!"

Tsuna shivered at the thought of what happened just a couple of hours ago…

***flashback***

"After looking at your scores I have allocated you to your new classes," said a man in the leather chair. He wore a violet suit that was well taken with pride. His dull red hair was combed finely without flaw. His face wore a gentle yet somewhat fake smile as his violet eyes pierced through them. Those eyes made Tsuna weak as if they were poison. He knew this was quite a dangerous man. This principal of Kunugigaoka. "I'm afraid two of you will be going to E class. Sawada."

"Yes," the boy shirked in a girly pitch.

"You're one of them."

"Ha ha!" Gokudera cheered in victory as he shot a smug smirk to his taller teammate. "See you later baseball freak."

But his victory was shot down as the principal said, "You too, Yamamoto."

"Wait what?"

The boy laughed and slapped Tsuna's back, "Looks like you and me are sticking together."

"Hold on! If those two are together where am I?" Gokudera demanded.

The principal's smile grew, "Your scores were impressively high they can even match my five best students. With that in mind you have the honour to be joining A class. I'm sure your parents would be proud."

"I don't care about that!" He slammed his hands on the desk. "How dare you try and separate me and the Tenth? I am his right hand man and I will stay by his side no matter. I demand to be put with him!"

Forcefully, the principal slammed his palms on his desk and faced the boy with raging eyes. "Never! It would be absurd to send a bright star like you to a place where stars die or never had light to begin with."

"Does it look like I gave a damn!" Swiftly, Gokudera took something out of his jacket. "Looks like I should teach you a lesson." The unmistaken sent of burning gun powder filled the air as he held out candle like sticks between his fingers.

"Eep!" Tsuna screamed. _Those are Gokudera bombs!_

"Whoa!" Yamamoto awed. "You still carry around those firework sticks?"

The principal wasn't dumb. He knew exactly what those 'fireworks' were but even if he did know he had no power to stop it. So he just sat there in a daze.

"Look out," Tsuna's body acted on its own as he grasped the stick of dynamite and flung them out the window. They spun above the stunned principal's head then boom! A massive puff of smoke gathered outside where the explosion took place.

The principal turned worried to see the damage. To his relief nothing seemed too broken as the smoke cloud clears. Besides some screaming everything seemed to be in order. He turned back to the three boys with and creepy, blank face "All of you. E class. Now."

* * *

Meanwhile back at E class…

"Don't plant them at mach 20!" The female student screamed.

"No of course not," the very panicked octopus agreed.

"Tulips need a delicate touch!" Yelled another.

"Delicate got it," the octopus teacher patted down the new tulips for replacement of the ones he ruined earlier.

Then suddenly **BOOM!**

"What was that?" a small blue haired boy asked.

"It sounded like it came from the main school," replied his close green haired friend.

"Was it a firework?" Another student suggested.

"No that seemed too loud," argued another. "Also why would they set off fireworks at this time of year and day?"

"Hum." Korosensei thought deeply, "If I didn't know better that sounded like an explosion."

"Explosion!"

***end***

The class stared at their new classmates as they told them their tale. Then it hit them, "That explosion this morning was you!"

"Yeah," Gokudera spat. "Got a problem with that?" Once again he sent out a death glare that silenced the class as they shook their heads.

Korosensei, feeling a lot more unconformable, stepped back a bit. "Well then will you all please take your seats."

"Right!" Yamamoto hopped over next to the only other baseball guy in the class. "Hey mind if I sit here?"

The boy smiled. "No problem man. I'm Tomohito Sugino by the way," he held out a hand of welcome.

Gladly, Yamamoto accepted it. "Nice to meet you."

Gokudera tried to find a pair of empty seats but there was none in sight, "It's ok Gokudera, you go find your seat and I'll find mine."

"But Tenth as your right hand man I must stay by your side!"

"Gokudera, it's ok we're already in the same class. Isn't that enough?"

"But Tenth!"

After a quick 5 minute pep talk with his boss, Gokudera finally let go of him and let himself be seated away from him. He found himself in between a goth like girl and the class's tough guy. Terasaka grunted at him and he grunted back with much more force. This caused a smile to appear on his face, "Hey name's Terasaka. Ryoma Terasaka.

Gokudera clicked his tongue at his words and turned to his other classmate. Their eyes met and he froze. A chill wrapped round his shoulders as the girl smiled darkly at him. An ominous aura loomed over her. Her skin was pale as snow and her night black hair seemed to float a bit with the unseen breeze. Could she be a… "Ghost!" The boy screamed in terror: "Rin! Pyo! To! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu!"

"Are you tiring to exorcise me?" The girl asked as her grin grew wider. "That won't work I'm not a spirit you see." Gokudera sighed heavily in relief. "Or I am Hee hee hee," her laugh sounded like it belonged in a horror show. A cold sweat formed on his forehead and he moved slightly away.

"That's Kirara Hazama. She's a bit creepy but she's ok," said a guy with dreadlocks in front of him. "Name's Taisei Yoshida and this is Takuya Muramatsu," a cheesy grin blonde waved beside him.

"Hey," Gokudera replied cautiously then accidently turned to meet the ghostly girl's creepy grin face. "Ah!" he prayed for the might lord's protection.

Tsuna on the other hand, roamed the very full classroom in search for a vacate seat. "Hey new kid over here," energetically a green haired girl waved and pointed to an empty seat in front of her next to a blue haired boy. With a nod he accepted the seat. "Hi I'm Kaede Kayano," the girl greeted.

"And I'm Nagisa," introduced the boy. He extended his hand. "Hope we can all work together to assassinate Korosensei."

"Uh right." _How can he say that with such an innocent smile?_ He silently screamed but still accepted the boy's hand. Then he turned to his new octopus teacher about to start the lesson. However he soon lost interest and let his head lay flat. He stared outside and spotted the now permanent crescent moon. _It happened after we came back from the future. We didn't understand at the time how it came to be but know we know_. He turned back to his new octopus teacher and couldn't help but think- _What has become of my life?_

* * *

AN:

Ren: Just to make things completely clear. This does happen after the events of the Future arc even though we know the time capsule events happens way before the future arc. Just needed to twist the time line a bit. Also I'm going to be slow since I'm lazy and have two other projects to work on. Till next time bye.

Yen: Oh by the way Ren, don't for get Tsuna calls Gokudera 'Gokudera-kun'.

Ren: (Internally screaming) Why must you make things more difficult for me! Ok people I will do the whole san, kun and whatever thing with the hitman reborn characters only since there is no English dub to copy and so people are probably more used to it. I'm not use to this whole writing in Japanese thing since I don't really get it. I hate doing this but to stay close to the character I have no choice. That and Yen really want's me to do it. This is going to annoy the heck out of me since there are so many different names they call each other. It's so confusing! So I will go half way. If there is a direct English translation I will use it. For example dame Tsuna is no good Tsuna and nii chan as big brother. This is just to make it easier for me became I don't get Japanese . However I will try and use their unusual sayings like Yamamoto's 'ma ma' if I can remember any of them. Other than that I will be using the English side of Assassination Classroom since there is an English dub I can follow speech wise. So no Kun or chan for them or I will go mad! So just deal with it Damn it!

Yen: (laughs in the background)

Ren: (Groans) I'm really going to regret this aren't I?

Yen: don't worry, Ren, you have me to help you.

Ren: Whatever. Till next time.

Yen: Ciao!


	2. Karma Time

AN: I Don't own Assassination classroom or katekyo hitman reborn

Last time…

Tsuna and his friends Yamamoto and Gokudera got expelled from Namimori. With help from Reborn they got transferred to Kunugigaoka and made it down to E class. There they met their new octopus teacher Korosensei who told them they were going to be training to become assassins.

Karma Time

It was high noon and the sun was blazing down its mighty rays upon E class. "One, two, three, four, five, six …" they chanted with each breath.

"Ah the sounds of a choreographic exercise regimen echoing through the field on a golden after noon. So peaceful," Korosensei said with a calm smile on his face while twirling a golden dandelion. He watched over his hard working students swinging down their knives right in front of him. "So militant." They're trying their best to improve themselves enough so that they could kill him one day. He couldn't be more proud.

"Make those knives sing!" Instructed the military man. "Treat every move like a legitimate kill strike." He shot a glance at his co-worker, "You're in the way here, pal, Phys-ed is my department now."

Korosensei dropped his head, "But I'm lonely."

"Find something else to do like I don't know," he pointed behind him, "There's a sand box over there go have a field day." Mopey Korosensei did as told and patted up a hill of sand. Now rid of the octopus, back to training and he saw one of his new recruits who didn't even seem to be trying.

Little Tsuna lazily swiped the knife wondering _why am I doing this?_

"Sawada! Put some backbone into it!" Screamed the military man.

"Sorry, Mr Karasuma."

"Honestly do you even care? Once March comes along, that thing-" he pointed at the octopus that waved back "-is going to destroy the world. The least you can do is look like you're trying." The man ranted and turned back to the target. "Look I've only been talking for a half minute and he already changed his clothes, made tea and even made a perfect replica of Osaka castle."

"That's so frustrating!" A student yelled in rage.

"All of you need to get that technique down if you ever want to get him."

"Hey!" Gokudera called out and became a barrier between the man and his boss. "I don't like the way you talk to the Tenth."

Karasuma raised an eye brow, "Oh? What are you going to do about it?"

"How about I show you?" The boy threated with a dark look.

Interested on how this will turn out, the military teacher nodded. "Alright. Sawada, Yamamoto," he called out. "The three of you come at me."

 _Hie!_ Tsuna screamed in his head. "Are you sure about this Sir?"

The man nodded firmly, "Yes all you need to do is lay one hit on me if you can."

Tsuna became distressed. Not for his friends oh no. His teacher on the other hand has no idea what they are made of. Once he finds out there's no telling what will happen. Well good thing they don't have their rings on them. They're in the changing room along with their uniforms and their animal rings are still being delivered to their new apartment. But wait. Doesn't Gokudera still have his bombs? And Yamamoto has his…

"Hey, Mr Karasuma, can I use this?" He held out a wooden bamboo blade.

 _That's a shinai._ Karasuma thought. _This kid must know a bit of kendo. I should have known from yesterday_. He thought back to what happened _. I've never seen that type of sword play though. Oh well he's just a kid what's the worst he can do?_ "I'll allow it."

Yamamoto smiled brightly, "Thank you sir. I'm not used to a small blade."

"Tenth, let me handle him no need to soil your hands," Gokudera advised with a protective arm extended in front of his little boss.

Tsuna gulped at the tension _. When they get like this I don't think I can stop them._

"Alright." Yamamoto held his sword down and tilted his head to Karasuma, "Let's go. Shigure Souen Ryu first form."

Karasuma tensed his body. _He's going in._ Faster than expected the boy dashed forward and caught the military man by surprise. Once his mind finally comprehended the situation and begged his body to move at all cost. He bent backwards seconds before the attack met. Something stroked in front of his face and it wasn't a bamboo sword. No, it flew by far too cleanly and he could have sworn he saw himself staring back at himself even if it was just for a moment. As he regained his footing Karasuma found something disturbing on the ground –a finely cut lock of his dark black hair. He turned to the boy and was greeted by an unexpected sight. Standing just a few meters in front of him, was an innocently smiling boy. Within his hands was a not so innocent weapon. "Is that…" he paused to analyse the object, "a real katana?"

The boy merely laughed, "Sorry about that I don't know my own strength sometimes. Here I'll turn it back." With one swing the blade instantly turned bamboo. "See all better." He held it up for all to see but even being witnesses they still didn't believe. Then Yamamoto rethought his actions, "But then again something like that could happen again. If it wasn't for you quick reflexes I would probably cut more than your hair." He tuned to his teacher still with that innocent smile, "We wouldn't want that would we?" He swung the blade and it was metal again, "So I hope you don't mind. I'll be using this form for the rest of the game. That's not against any rules or such, is it?"

"Game?" Karasuma grunted under his breath. _He thinks this is all a game? Just who is this kid?_ Yamamoto got ready for another attack and Karasuma recognised that position from yesterday. It was the Shigure Souen Ryu fifth from 'early summer rain'. _If I could catch that sword when he swaps hands I'll be able to get the upper hand._ With enough resolve he too was ready. _Alright show me what you got kid!_ Yamamoto charged in but the teacher's eyes were never on him but on the blade. He must be ready to catch that thing and disarm the boy if he wanted a chance to win.

That was his mistake.

If he would have kept an eye on his opponent at hand he would have seen the shadow closing in from behind. The shadow raced forwarded and jumped onto Yamamoto's back, as if he was a diving board, bounced up and covered the sun with its unique silhouette. The next thing they knew small rectangular shadows appeared all around them. There was this constant hissing sound that forced Karasuma to look up and see what was going on. It was then he noticed it was raining firework sticks.

BOOM!

Did I say firework sticks? No I meant dynamite sticks. Honest but silly mistake that anyone could make. "Ah!" Karasuma screamed as it became a matter of life and death to dodged the barrage of bombs. Karasuma tumbled, backflip, rolled, leaped and even punched his way to survival. The smoke cleared as a dash of wind swept beside him. Karasuma panted as if he had just gone through the military obstacle race. "What was that?"

"Mr Karasuma, your pocket!" One of the female students cried out.

Karasuma quickly glanced at his pocket and saw a mini bomb lodged into it. Panicking, Karasuma grabbed it and threw it as far as he can. BOOM! "Pick-pocket bomber," said a cool voice. He turned to see Gokudera in a chilled pose glaring at him. "I hoped that would finish you. Tch and after I made that perfect cover."

 _That sudden gust of wind_. Karasuma glared back at the boy. _That was him?_ He rethought his actions and wondered how to go about this. _On one hand we have a kid who's good with a blade and for some reasons thinks this is all a game. On the other we have a more serious kid who specialised in explosives and appears to be quite the tactician. Judging how they executed that last attack so finely_ _these two must make quite a team._

"Hey, Gokudera," Yamamoto called out. With one of his eyes closed and a frown on his face the boy rubbed his achy back. "What was that for? Why did you jump on my back?" he moaned.

"I'm the one who challenged that man in the first place. Therefore this is my fight not yours," he responded coldly. "Besides," he got ready another set of bombs, "you were in my way."

Yamamoto's eyes sharpened, "So that's how it's going to be?"

"Let's see you try to dodge this!" He fanned his bombs out to his opponent, "Rocket bombs."

Karasuma thought he could easily dodge the boy's messy throw of bombs. He would have been right if they were normal bombs but these were anything but normal. A tiny flame ignited from the bottom and each bomb honed in to their target like missiles. "What the…" once again it was a dance of death one false move and his legs would be blown off. He dodged his way to freedom but there was one bomb he didn't account from that appeared form behind. "Damn it!" Slash! The bomb was cut in half as a puff of smoke came out form it. Karasuma coughed unable to breathe or see well in the smoke cloud. "What just happened?" There was a spark from beyond the ashes and he made a rapid fall-back.

Soon the smoke cleared and standing in its place was the smiling Yamamoto. "Whoops, looks like I missed," he laughed.

"Hey!" Gokudera screamed in rage, "What did you do that for? That was a perfect hit."

Yamamoto tilted his head towards him, "Sorry you were in **_my_** way."

"Why you little."

"hahaha."

"There they go again," Tsuna sighed.

"Tsuna, what's going on?" Nagisa asked in a panic. "And where did those two get real weapons?"

"Oh well it's a really long story," Tsuna replied trying to avoid the question. _I can't use the usual those-bombs-are-fireworks excuse. These guys seem too smart for that and there's no way I can explain Yamamoto's transforming blade. I don't even know how it works! Maybe I can say it's a weird prop?_ He turned back to Nagisa who wore an eager pouty face that was strengthened with his large baby blue eyes. _Don't look at me like that!_

"Stop interfering with my fight!"

"Hey I was invited to play too you know. Have you ever heard of teamwork? We need to work together to land one hit on him."

"I don't need you. This is my battle. That man trash talked the Tenth and I can't just let him go after that!"

"Oh no I was afraid this would happen," Tsuna groaned from the side-lines.

"Are they always fighting like this?" Kayano joined in the conversation.

Tsuna nodded sadly, "Pretty much. Usually Gokudera-kun is the one who starts it. I don't even know why they do it so much after all I think they make a really good team. Well until they start fighting with each other."

Harsh words soon become physical as it became Yamamoto's blade vs Gokudera's bombs and rubber anti-koro knife. There was no decisive winner as Yamamoto could slice any bomb that came to him and Gokudera just kept them coming not allowing much opportunities.

Karasuma, the real opponent, just stood there confused _. I thought they were working together just fine up till now. How the hell did this happen?_ He watched them, never moving from his spot-completely unguarded.

A spark appeared in the two boys' eyes. "Now!"

They raced for Karasuma and shocked him back to his senses but it was too late. Yamamoto delivered the first kill strike allowing Karasuma to fall off his footing. The next was Gokudera who grasped the man's shoulder to make sure he went down. Yamamoto joined him and let his body fall to pin down their teacher. It was all over. Gokudera had his rubber knife between the man's eyes while Yamamoto had the back of his blade on the man's neck. Unable to move Karasuma submitted, "You two win."

"Whoa!" The class gathered around them in awe. They cheered as if they were war heroes.

"That was amazing."

"Where did you learn how to fight like that?"

They were bombarded with questions and praise. Yamamoto laughed along with the positive energy while Gokudera put on a sour face annoyed. "If you think we're great you should see Tsuna. He's amazing," Yamamoto said with a smile of admiration.

"Yes, the Tenth is truly great after all he is our boss," Gokudera agreed whole heartedly.

Attention turned to Tsuna who panicked under the pressure. He fidgeted with his hands nervously and stared at the ground unable to meet their gazes. "Well I umm…I'm not that great," he humbly explained. "Compared to everyone else I'm not so amazing." Suddenly, something tickled his senses then instantly he turned around.

At that very second the sound of slow clapping echoed through the field. A shadow was cast down upon them as a figure appeared on the stone steps. "That was pretty incredible," said a sly voice. It was a young boy with fire lit red hair and sharp golden eyes.

Immediately, Nagisa recognised him. "Karma?"

The boy smiled. "It's been awhile, Nagisa." He walked down the steps and headed straight to the two winners. "So you guys are the new students. I must say you're pretty good." He gazed at the blade, "Mind if I have a look at that?"

Yamamoto nodded, "Sure." He swung it back to its bamboo self, "I think it would be safer for you to handle it in this form."

Karma took the blade and examined it thoroughly. "This is defiantly a bamboo blade." He stroked the ends of the corners. Then he swung it down but nothing happened. "How does it change to a real one?" He questioned as he continued to try and do it himself only to fail.

Yamamoto grabbed it back with haste, "It takes a special touch."

"Ok then." The boy's attention turned to Gokudera, "You with the bombs. Just where do you keep them anyway?"

He huffed in responded, "Who wants to know?"

Karma took a step closer to him and stared him down. "I do." Gokudera growled at the boy. He responded with a sly smile.

"Ah you must be Mr Akabane," Korosensei said as he appeared beside them. "I understand your suspension ends today. Welcome back. That said, tartness is a no-no." His yellow face turned purple with an X marked in the centre as a denial beep rang out.

Karma laughed playfully, "You must be the notorious Korosensei. Wow you really do look like an octopus." He rubbed the back of his head, "It's kind of tricky to get back into the swing of things. Oh and feel free to call me by my first name." He extended his hand, "Anyway I heard some good things about you, teach. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine. Should be a fun and educational year," he extended a tentacle to meet the boy's hand.

But as they shook hands in greeting there was a pop. Yellow goo splattered around the ground and Korosensei quickly fell-back at mach 20. He just escaped the fatal knife strike from Karma hidden in his sleeve. "You are fast aren't you?" Karma laughed and stared at his hand. Taped on to it were stripes of the rubber knife. "Who would have thought these knives would work. I just cut one up can tacked them on. It's pretty elementary stuff, chief. I'm disappointed that's all it took to catch you by surprise. But good jump. If you don't mind coming off as a fraidy cat. What are you afraid of, me?"

 _He hurt him!_ Nagisa thought. _The only other person who did that was Yamamoto._

Karma marched over to him eyes dead set on Korosensei, "I hear they call you Korosensei because you're supposed to be unkill…" bump "…able?" He looked down and his deadly eyes meet with rounded innocent ones.

Nagisa held his breath. _Tsuna?_

Karma smirked at the little thing in front of him shivering lightly, "You're supposed to be their boss right?" With a devil like grin he faced the boy dead on. "How did you do it? Blackmail perhaps?"

Gokudera growled protectively. "How dare you!" He was about to blow him up until Yamamoto dragged him back. "Let me go!"

Back with Karma he continued to invade Tsuna's personal place as he stared at the ground. "Well are you going to say anything? What? Cat got your tongue? Or are you too afraid?" Tsuna trembled at the amount of pressure he was putting on him. Karma smirked at the frail sight. "Come on little boss. Say something," he said in an almost threating tone.

Tsuna's little frame could not stop shaking until he finally spoke: "It's just…" he started to mumble. He gained a deep breath and stood high yet his face was still down. "I don't understand," he continued, "You all are so determined to try and kill Korosensei but why? I get he's said he's going to destroy the world and all that but still. He seems so nice and really helpful it's hard to hate the guy right?" He twirled his fingers while his eyes stayed firmly on the ground. "And then there's you." He stared directly into Karma's eyes. No turning back now. "Why do you want to kill him so much?" He asked somewhat firmly. "You don't seem like the type to fight to save the world and something tells me you're not in it for the money. Then why?" His eyes dug deep into his soul, "I have a feeling your will to kill a teacher goes deeper."

Karma was completely taken back by his statement. He stared at the little boy before him and smiled. "You're pretty good little boss." He roughly messed up his hair, "But you should really stay out of people's personal lives." With that Karma walked away.

Korosensei watched him retreat. _How strange._ Then he turned back to the Tsuna who stood still as a log. "Tsuna, are you ok?" Suddenly, he fell back into his tentacles, "Tsuna!"

The boy whimpered pathetically. "That was scary," he cried.

* * *

"I don't like that Karma guy," Gokudera growled in disgust. "Not only did he trash talk the Tenth but the way he treated Korosensei was disgusting. Even his name spells bad luck."

Yamamoto nodded in agreement, "Yeah I think he went a little far."

Tsuna nodded along, "But there's something not quite right about him." He thought back to the scene when Karma stabbed their teacher with a gelato he got from Italy. "The things he said to Korosensei were kind of odd and his actions were so full of hate. But that hatred didn't seem to be aimed at Korosensei entirely…I don't know it just doesn't feel right."

Yamamoto hummed, "Really? Well at least you were able to cheer Korosensei up."

***flashback***

Korosensei wiped the sludge of gelato off his cloak as the class watched in sympathy. "Korosensei!" Called out one of his students. With a cheerful smile little Tsuna presented a tub of gelato. "Here you can have this."

The octopus squealed in delight and happily accepted it. As fast as sound he found a spoon and flipped open the lid but paused. He glanced at the innocently smiling boy then looked at the gelato hesitantly.

Tsuna tilted his head, "What's wrong, Korosensei?"

"Nothing," he replied and slowly took a bite.

***end***

"That was a very good deed you did, Tsuna." Yamamoto complimented.

"Of course the Tenth is very kind," Gokudera proudly said, "but I have to ask. Where did you get that gelato, Tenth?"

"Oh, well it was sitting on the window ledge beside me," Tsuna explained. "Not sure how it got there but there was a note that said 'give this to the octopus and he'll be fine.'"

"Weird," Yamamoto commented, "who do you think it was from?"

"I don't know," Tsuna shrugged his shoulders, "Reborn or someone maybe?"

"What makes you say that?" Gokudera asked doubtfully.

"I don't know just a wild guess."

"I think we're all trying to avoid the current situation," Yamamoto sighed. They stood still on the side walk; sun just about to set. They stared at their surroundings: tall sky scrapers to the left and a small train station to the right separated by a mildly busy road. It all looks normal yet to these three boys they looked completely foreign. This could be due to the fact they never have been to this area before alone. That's right they were lost. "Hey Gokudera, are you reading that map right?"

"Course I am!" Gokudera yelled defectively, "Just give me a moment."

"Maybe we should ask for directions?" Tsuna suggested.

"Good idea, Tenth!" Gokudera said wholeheartedly as he tried to hide the fact that he has no idea where they were going.

Yamamoto surveyed the area. "Hmm …who can we ask?"

 _Ugh…_ Tsuna groaned in his head. Then he heard voices in the wind. He turned around and was surprised. It was just the train station but that wasn't the surprising thing. It was the people near it. "Nagisa. Karma."

The two boys turned around. "Oh, Tsuna"

"Well if it isn't the little boss and his two subordinates," they greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Nagisa asked.

Tsuna rubbed his head in embarrassment. "Well… we're trying to find our new apartment but got lost," he explained, "you see we all live far away it's like a 5 hour journey. So it was decided that we would share an apartment until the end of the school year. The trouble is because the transfer was so fast a place wasn't sorted until today. It's our first time here so we don't know the area that well and we're having a hard time trying to find the place."

"We also have a bit of unpacking to do," Yamamoto added, "they said our things will be there when we get there. So we'll be up for a while to get things sorted."

"Perhaps we can be of assistance?" Karma offered. Gokudera sneaked far away from the boy holding the map tight in his hands. "Come on man I'm just trying to help."

"Why don't I believe that?"

"I think we should accept their help," Yamamoto advised. "It's getting late and I rather not sleep on the streets tonight."

Reluctantly, Gokudera swallowed his pride and handed the map over. "This is where we're trying to get to." He pointed at a red ringed area.

The boys stared at the ring. "Oh I know that road it's a 5 minute walk from here," Nagisa said with a smile. "I can lead you there if you like."

Eagerly, Tsuna nodded. "That would be a real help."

"Maybe we can help you unpack?" The boy offered.

"Really? We wouldn't want to bother you two," Tsuna asked.

"No trouble," Karma replied. "I have some time to kill so why not?"

"So long as my mom knows where I am I'll be fine," Nagisa answered. "She tends to worry but I think she's working late today so I have some time."

And so it was decided. Their two classmates lead them to their new apartment building. They wandered down the streets as night soon came. Nagisa stared at the map in confusion. "That's strange I'm pretty sure this is the place but I don't see any apartment lots." Karma and Nagisa stared at the map and scanned the area but they couldn't find anything that resembled the _average_ apartments for the _average_ junior high students. "Maybe I read the map wrong?"

"No. We're in the right place," Tsuna groaned in despair.

"Yup!" With his usual grin Yamamoto agreed.

"There's no doubt about it," Gokudera added on.

Karma frowned in disbelief, "Oh yeah? Then where is it?"

The three boys pointed to a building across the street. It was massive- about 30 storeys. Lights flashed all around it like starlight; each room seemed to have an open balcony with royal drapes covering the windows. The architectural design was like a work of art as intricate engravings decorated the walls with floral designs. The entrance was floored with marble that mirrored images from above. The door was painted a brilliant golden. Royal blue banners covered the outside walls with a very familiar golden coat of arms - at least to the three boys. The other two stared at the building mouths wide open and yelled, "That's not an apartment lot!"

Tsuna just cried _of course …of course…_ over and over in his head. _Of course this place would be owned by the mafia!_ The symbol of the Vongola crest on the banners was poof of their ownership and why there's no doubt this is where they will be staying. _Well might as well go in._

So they entered the building and saw a man eagerly checking his watch as he tapped his fingers at the desk. He seemed to be waiting for someone. As his eyes met the kids he screamed angrily, "What are you kids doing here get out!"

Tsuna stumbled back in fright as Gokudera leaned close to his ear, "Tenth, I think we need to show this man our rings."

"Oh right." Each of them got their rings out and they sparkled with pride.

The man screamed, dropped everything and bowed on his hand and knees. "Forgive me, Sirs, I didn't recognised you," he apologised. "We were expecting your arrival sooner."

Tsuna flapped his arms around for him to stop. "It's ok really. We are pretty late. Can we just get to our room please?"

The man hopped back up right and saluted, "Of course right this way."

They were lead to the highest floor. In fact that whole floor was their room. "No way!" They screamed at how large and fancy their new apartment was. But well, Gokudera was used to this kind of pampering so it wasn't such a surprise. However the place looked like some sort of 5 star (or more) Italian hotel suite plus a mountain of boxes.

"I hope this pleases your taste, Sirs."

"Yes it's fine." And with that the man took his leave.

"Wow little boss, didn't think you were this rich," Karma teased.

Tsnua stuttered, "N-n-o n-not really."

"This sweet pad says otherwise," the red head plotted himself comfortably on one of the leather couches.

"Get off your lazy ass and help us unpack damn it!" Gokudera growled menacingly. It didn't have much of an effect on him. Yet they still started to unpack.

Gathering the boxes around, Nagisa's eyes were caught by a painting of a spiked blonde hair man in a black cloak. There appeared to be a flame on his forehead as his crossed hands were also set ablaze. "Hey, Tsuna, who's that?"

Tsuna glanced up at the painting, "Oh, that's Giotto one of my ancestors."

"I can tell. You look alike," Nagisa looked at the painting again. "But what is it doing here?"

"Uh well…"

Before he could answer, Karma barged in with a pair of mittens baring the number 27 on them. He had flopping on his head like animals ears. "Hey look what I found aren't they adorable?"

"Hey those are mine!" Tsuna screamed.

"Really little boss? What did your mommy make them for you?" Karma teased.

 _Actually it was a shape shifting lizard but that's besides the point!_ "Karma, those are really important give them back."

"Come and get them."

"Karma!"

"I'll help you Tenth!" Gokudera joined the chase as Yamamoto and Nagisa laughed while they watched.

Suddenly, there was a thump. Nagisa turned around to see a box had fallen at it side. "Huh?" The box started to move. "Ah!" He stubbed off his feet and crawled far away as he can. Yamamoto asked what was wrong and Nagisa replied with an unsteady finger, "That box is moving." It moved ever so close and Yamamoto inspected it. As he did a pair of shadows popped out.

"Woof!" One said

"Tweet." Said the other

Yamamoto laughed in delight, "Jirou, Kojirou how did you two get out?" His pet dog and swallow greeted their master with licks of love and songs of happiness. It was as if they hadn't seen him in years.

"Meow," a new voice from the box. Blazing red flames light the shadows as a pair of crimson eyes blinked. A little spotted yellow cat appeared with red fire lit ears.

"Is that cat on fire?" Nagisa asked himself. "Wait." He turned to Yamamoto pet's that glowed with blue flames. "They're on fire too!"

"Uri!" Gokudera yelled angrily as he halted his chase. "How did you get out again? Get in there!" He demanded. The cat screeched and pounced onto the boy's face and continued to scratch him like there was no tomorrow. "Not again!" He screamed in pain.

"That's one aggressive cat," Karma commented.

"Gao," called out a tender roar. The darkness of the box was alight with flames of orange and a pair of eyes peeked out. Timidly, a little lion cub with a flaming mane and a type of metal helmet on it walked out.

"Natsu," Tsuna called out. The lion cub pounced on to its master's shoulder and rubbed his little face. "Hey, that tickles."

"Uh… Tsuna, why do you have a lion?" Nagisa asked nervously.

The boy panicked, "Oh, no Natsu is rare breed of cat that's all." He tried to cover up as he walked backwards. "He's not a lion honest." Without looking where he was going, he eventually fell over a pile of poorly placed boxes, "Ouch."

"Tenth!/Tsuna!" Both Gokudera and Yamamoto came to his aid. The contests of the boxes spilled all over the floor. They were unusual to say the least as each box contained some strange items. One was a box of books mostly of the cooking genre. Nothing abnormal there. Another filled to the brim with baseballs and a few bats and gloves. That's probably Yamamoto's. The next was filled with a verity of different bombs and some scientific equipment that most likely belonged to Gokudera. The last one was strangely adorable as it was filled with a collation of chibi character dolls.

Karma picked one up, "Hey look it's a chibi Gokudera."

"What!" He snarled at the doll, "Oh, those things must have been made by her."

Nagisa and Karma looked at them in confusion. "He means Haru. She's a friend of ours," Yamamoto explained. "She likes to make things like these."

"Cool." Out of curiosity he picked up another doll. It was a lady in a green tank top and white trousers which matched well with her plain pinkish hair. She appeared to be holding a plate of purple food and her animated stitched eyes wore a clam expression. "Who's this?"

Gokudera took one look at the doll an inch from his face. He lost all colour and scrambled away. "AAAHHH!"

"Whoa man calm down it's just a doll."

"That not just any old doll!" He yelled as he hid behind a chair.

"Calm down, Gokudera," Yamamoto laughed. "It's not like she's the real one."

Gokudera couldn't hear him as he was lost in his old memories. He rocked himself back and forth; his body tight in a ball shape. He whimpered, "Please no more, sis. No more."

After seeing the odd and pathetic sight, Karma once again pointed to the doll. "Once again who is this?"

"That's Gokudera's older sister Bianchi. I don't know why but every time he sees her he always falls over or does something weird." Yamamoto gazed at the rest of the dolls, "Hey everyone's here: Tsuna, me, the kid, even Haru and Kyoko"

Tsuna smiled brightly, "Really? That's so cute." He picked up some of the dolls, "At least we'll never forget anyone and I think I know where to put them." He took most of them on this marble fireplace in the centre of the room and carefully placed them on top one by one. "There now we'll always see them every day like old times," he faked a laugh and sighed.

Nagisa tilted his head in concern, "What's wrong, Tsuna?"

Sadly, he smiled, "Oh I just feel a little home sick that's all. It's strange not to see everyone every day. I didn't think I'd miss them this much." His little lion tried to comfort him with a kiss lick. Tsuna giggle at the feeling, "Thanks, Natsu."

"Uri! Get back here!"

"Hiss!"

"Get off of me!"

"Wow, Gokudera, your cat really hates you." Tsuna turned to the chaotic sight of Gokudera being attacked by his cat while Karma watched and laughed. The alarmed Nagisa, who had no idea what to do, watched as the mess caused from the battle grew. As for Yamamoto he seemed to have disappeared. "You know I can buy him off your hands if you like." The cat hissed and swiped at the red head. "Guess you don't like me either."

"Oh, Uri ~" Yamamoto sang as he returned from hiding with something behind his back. "If you let go of Gokudera's face I'll give you this nice, juicy mackerel."

With those simple words the cat stopped and leaped for the fish. He escaped to the kitchen and chewed it happily. "Always food with you," Gokudera growled as he wiped some of the blood away. Then he looked at the clock, "Hey it's pretty late. Shouldn't you two get home?"

Nagisa panicked as he saw the clock, "Oh no! It's that late my mom's going to kill me!"

"We can ask the hotel staff to find you guys a ride home," Gokudera offered.

"You think so?"

"Yeah all it takes is a call but first," he glared at the red head. "Karma, drop my bombs." The red head tried to play dumb but it didn't work as Gokudera's death glare grew more intense and deadlier. So he was forced to drop the bombs and told them he was just going to _borrow_ them. Gokudera growled, "Get out."

With that the boys head out together in silence. Gokudera was able to arrange a ride for them and so they were off pretty fast. But there was something nagging their minds for a while. "Hey, Karma."

"Yeah, Nagisa?"

"Their pets they were on fire right?"

"Yup."

Three, two, one... "Why were they on fire!" They screamed on their ride back home. Those three sure are strange. But these two boys haven't seen anything yet.

* * *

Back at the school...

Korosensei just stared at the gelato in his hands partly melted now. He thought back to the boy who gave it to him. _Such a sweet and innocent child. Maybe a little too innocent._ No matter how much he tries to see it that boy never showed any bloodlust in the slightest. Even Nagisa his most innocent looking student has some bloodlust in him. He thought for sure that this was another assassination attempt that's why he was so hesitant to eat it. No. It was something else. He continued to stare at the gelato as his tentacles hardened. "Why?" He whispered. "Out of all the gelato flavours in the world why did it have to be this one?" A silhouette of a person came to mind and he shook it off as soon as it came. "No. I cannot dwell on the past any longer. I must head towards the future along with my students." He was then remained of the redhead. "That Karma child has caused a lot of trouble. I must deal with him carefully."

* * *

*Ring! Ring! Ring!*

 _What's that?_ Little Tsuna's droopy eyes sent a blurred image to his brain. They were unsteady numbers but he could just make it out. "It's 8:15." Then he dozed back to slumber. _Wait!_ "It's 8:15!" He shrieked and jumped up in alarm. "Gokudera, Yamamoto, get up school starts in 15 minutes! If we don't hurry soon were going to be late." But the two were still off in dream world drooling over their half unpacked things. He shook them with as much force as he could muster. "Guys wake up we need to get going now!"

"Tsuna?" The dark haired boy groaned sleepily, "What time is it?"

"It's 8:15! We over slept and if we don't get going soon we'll be so late," he tried so hard to pull the boy up but to no avail.

"Tenth, let me help you with that," Gokudera yawned sleepily as he reached out in a random direction.

"Come on, Gokudera, you need to get ready too." And so it was a mad dash to get ready. Well at least for Tsuna anyway; he seemed to be the only one who cared while the other two leisurely got dressed eyes half open. Yet somehow they were able to at least get dressed but with no time to spare. "Oh no! School starts in 5 minutes. We can't make it!"

"Good morning my darling students," greeted an overly happy voice.

The three of them turned to the window. There stuck on the other side of the glass was their yellow octopus teacher with a huge grin on his face and a large fruit basket in his tentacles. "Korosensei!" They screamed in sync. "What are you doing here?"

His grin grew wider as he presented the basket, "I heard that you three were new to the neighbourhood so I thought I'll come by to give you a welcoming basket."

Tsuna nodded rapidly, "We're thankful for the gift Korosensei but we really need to go. We're already late as it is."

"Not to worry children." In a flash he was gone. Then somehow he appeared next to them in an old 50's pilot costume. "All aboard octopus airlines." The boys stared in confusion as his tentacles wrapped round them and tucked the three of them in his cosy coat. "Comfortable?" They had no words since they had no idea what was going on. "I'll take that as a yes." Suddenly, his whole body started to shake as it build-up pressure like a rocket ship. As if he was superman he had one tentacle clenched in the air and the other protectively holding his students. "To infinity and beyond!" Whoosh! In no time at all they made it to the E class building. "There now that wasn't so bad."

Tsuna's small frame slipped off the coat as he collapsed on the floor with as dizzy expression. Worried, both Gokudera and Yamamoto slipped out of the coat checked on their boss. "I'm fine guys," he coughed weakly.

Korosensei already back in his teacher uniform bowed down in a panicked state. "I'm so sorry Tsuna. I didn't think you were so frail that you couldn't withstand my lowest speed." His head plopped onto the floor, "Please forgive me." The boy said it was ok but the octopus kept apologising over and over until eventually the three boys dragged him into the building.

Once inside Korosensei continued his apology. "I'm so sorry, Tsuna."

"It's ok," the little boy assured. "You just startled me that's all."

"We were going pretty fast," Yamamoto added.

"And that was your lowest speed?" Gokudera joined, "What's you highest?"

Korosensei puffed up his chest proudly as green rings formed on his head, "I can go up to Mach 20." They gazed at him in awe which allowed his ego to blow up a bit more. "Nuru fu fu fu well then kids as much as I do like our little chat I better get class started." He told the boys as he opened the door still facing them. "Now would you please take you're…" he silenced at the extremely low atmosphere in the room and faced his other students who wore blank solemn expressions.

The three boys knew exactly what was wrong as soon as they came in. Gokudera shook with anger barely keeping his temper in check. Yamamoto also wore a dark expression at the repulsive sight. Little Tsuna on the other hand took on an expression of grief and concern. They all thought of the same thing: _He's gone too far_.

Korosensei looked at his class confused. "Why the long faces? Did something…" At that moment he saw it, the reason for their silent despair, A poor little octopus stabbed in the head right on top of his desk.

"Whoops that's on me." Karma causally admitted, "Yeah, totally thought it was you. Innocent mistake. I stabbed it so I suppose I should get rid of it?"

"Yes, you should," the octopus said glumly as he picked up the slimy corpse. Then slithered to the boy but before he did someone grabbed his sleeve. A pair of round, innocent, brown eyes looked up at him with such concern it made his heart melt with delight. He stroked the boy's spiky hair with assurance. "It's ok, Tsuna. I'll be fine" and so he continued on his way. Face to face with the overly confident boy his tentacles suddenly turned to a team of mini drills.

Karma was shocked, "Huh?"

The octopus disappeared within a second and came back with some cookery items, ingredients and a missile? "Observe Karma my boy the versatility of these tentacles and the fire power of this missile yanked form the self-deface force." The engine roared its fiery might and he began to cook quickly. "If you think I'm going to let the new kid get away with murder think again." Plop! Karma found his mouth clogged up with a freshly made ball of takoyaki and coughed it out from the shock. "Don't you know that breakfast is the most important part of the day? Your complexion tells me you haven't eaten. So please help yourself to this delicious takoyaki. I insist." He held out a drill tentacle with a ball stuck on it. "You see I'm a giver and every attempt on my life is an opportunity to play my part. So by all means keep at it," he provoked. "Oh that reminds me." His tentacles stretched out and handed a tray of takoyaki each to the three late comers, "I assume you three haven't eaten either so please take some."

Little Tsuna's face lit up with happiness as he gladly accepted. "Really? Thank you so much."

Gokudera stared in admiration as the tentacles waved in front of him, "These tentacles are amazing what else can they do?"

Yamamoto took a bite out of his share, "Wow these are great. Is there anything you can't do?"

"I'm glad you all like them," Korosensei smiled with pride, "Now please take your seats."

Karma wiped the stuff of his face and growled, "Damn you". He then thought up his next assassination attempt.

Nagisa watched his friend's conniving expression faltered and knew his plans will never work. He was right. The next attempt was foiled by Korosensei and gave the boy a takoyaki themed mani pedi. Even in home-ec Karma was stopped and was put into a frilly girly apron with a matching bandana. Nagisa dropped his head. _It's no use. Korosensei has weaknesses - we all do._ He continued to stir his group's soup quite sadly and stared at his reflection. _He screws up every now and then and his speed drops to human levels when he's flustered. Sure._ Deep in thought he poured a bowl to Kayano and Tsuna handed him another bowl. He thanked his partner and took a spoon full. _But Karma has been relentless with his surprise attacks_ …His mind stopped at that very moment the spoon touched his lips.

"Cute outfit." Terasaka mocked.

Karma growled back in response as he tore off the pink head hand. _Damn it what now?_

Korosensei laughed at the frustrated boy. _When are you going to learn you can't kill me that easily?_ Boom! The floor shook with an explosion. Instinctively, Korosensei turned to the class bomber. "Gokudera, what did I say about bringing bombs in the kitchen?" He asked in a firm teacher tone voice. "It's dangers and unsanitary."

"But I don't have any on me!" The boy yelled in defence, "I left them in my desk just like you asked. All I did was boiled the water." He explained

"How the hell did you make water explode?" His partner Terasaka questioned.

"I don't know!" Gokudera screamed to the heavens as he pulled on his hair strands. "It's theoretically impossible! Maybe somehow another chemical got into the mix and caused a chain reaction that lead to an explosion. Or the temperature was too high so the reaction in the water got faster causing it to over boil?" He tried to reason with himself but shook his head in denial, "No I did everything perfectly. I don't understand at all! What I do wrong?"

As the boy ponders on what happened, Korosensei leaned over to the class president, "Isogai, keep an eye on Gokudera. Make sure he doesn't make anything else explode." The boy agreed to the responsibility and watched the bomber like a hawk. "Now then how are you doing, Yamamoto?"

"Almost done," he replied in his usual cheerful manner. He stared darkly down on his cutting board. There laid still a grand salmon. "It will only take a second." Slash! The head was off as he skilfully sliced the fish. The bones were taken out in seemingly one swing along with the scales. Then out came the plentiful orange orbs gathered in a bowl. The pink flesh was sliced thinly and was each placed on their own beds of rice wrapped tightly in a blanket of seaweed. Then he topped them off nicely with three orange orbs and small parsley leaf. "Done."

Korosensei looked over at the professionally designed plate of sushi. "Very well made," Korosensei complimented, "But you do realised the goal was to make a type of soup not sushi, Yamamoto." He said softly in guilt not wanting to hurt his feelings after he did such an extraordinary job.

"Not to worry we got it covered," he faced his other two teammates, "How's it going?"

His new baseball friend, Sugino, started to pour in a large bowl of soup and decorated the top with a sprinkle of spring onion diced. "Done here."

Their other partner was an artistic fellow named Sugaya. He painted on the last few touches on a miniature paper canoe boat stuck on to a thin sheet of transparent plastic. "We're ready to set sail."

"Great," Yamamoto placed two sushi pieces on the mini boat. Then he placed it carefully on the centre of their soup.

"Ta-da!" The boys presented their unusual yet creative creation as the little boat swayed from side to side. "We call it sushi boat."

"Very creative," Korosensei praised and took a piece of sushi and dipped it is the soup as if it were sauce, "and quite tasty. The soup was a good choice it blends well with the sushi. However I feel like it's lacking something." He handed them a bottle of spice, "Mix this in for a little kick."

"Thank you, Korosensei," the three of them bowed.

He then turned to the team composed with the class's smallest students. "How are you three doing? Nagisa, Tsuna and you too, Kayano." And no one spoke. "Huh?" He stared at the back of the forehead of little Tsuna who blocked the sight of the other two. "Tsuna, is there something wrong?"

With a horrifying expression, little Tsuna turned to him all jittery and fearful. "I am so sorry, Korosensei!" He cried. "I didn't mean to do anything." The boy looked like he was about to have a panic attack.

Korosensei held out a tentacle, "Tsuna, calm down. What happened?"

Tears formed in the corners of his eyes. "It's Nagisa and Kayano," he answered, "I think I poisoned them!" The boy and girl stood side by side wide eyed in a daze. A spoon hung in each of their mouths and a bowl of the substance reasonable was tight in their hands. "Ever since they drank the soup they have been like that. It's been 5 minutes! What am I going to do?"

Concerned for his little blue haired friend, Karma came in for a closer inspection. "Nagisa?" He yelled in his ear cannel. "Nagisa, can you hear me?" He poked the little guy's forehead but no reaction at all. His attention moved to the soup, "What's in this soup?" He took the ladle from the pot and placed it to his lips. His eyes widened as he too entered the same trans Nagisa and Kayano were in.

"Oh no, Karma!" Tsuna bowed his head, "I'm sorry."

"Now, now, Tsuna, there's no need to be worried," Korosensei assured as he grabbed the pot along with a taster bowl. "Now let's see what's in here." He dipped the tiny bowl into the golden mixture and took a sip. His beady eyes widened and shined as he became completely still.

"Korosensei!" Tsuna cried.

"Hey if he's frozen maybe we can get him," whispered one student.

They all glanced at each other and nodded. Slowly, they each got out a hidden weapon then sneaked up on their target. "Now!"

Crash!

As soon as they attacked their teacher was gone along with the soup pot. All that was left was the scattered wooden remains of the now broken roof, "What the heck just happened?"

Nakamura, a sneaky blonde haired girl, needed to quench her curiosity on this whole situation. She eyed the soup in the small girl's hand. She sneaked over, "Excuse me I'll be taking some of that if you don't mind."

Instantly, Kayano's eyes sharpened and smacked the girl's crabby hands violently away. As if she was the imp creature from lord of the rings, she crawled into a corner and crouch down. Protectively, holding her _precious_ soup in her hands she exclaimed, "This soup is mine I tell you. Mine!" Then she quickly gobbled down the rest of it.

With all the ruckus Karma awakened, "Wow this soup is great." He turned to Tsuna, "Did you make this?"

"Oh it wasn't just me. Nagisa and Kayano helped too." He replied. "We just used one of my mom's recipes. She sent me a lot of cook books since we'll be cooking for ourselves but I did add a few things," he admitted.

"Well whatever you did it's great," Karma scanned the table. "Hey where's the pot?"

On cue Korosensei came crashing back, "I feel so alive!" He cheered. "Sorry Tsuna, as I was flying around the word a few times I finished your soup," he handed over the empty and completely clean pot. There wasn't even a drop or a stain.

"Awe I wanted more," Karma wined while licking the ladle clean of anymore soup.

"Korosensei," Yamamoto groaned with him. "Why didn't you share? I haven't had Tsuna's cooking for a while."

"Yeah!" Gokudera screamed along.

"Was it ok?" Tsuna asked.

"Ok?" The octopus held his tentacles in prayer. "It was as if heaven itself sent angels to bless the soup that entered my body and kissed my taste buds." He said all this while wearing a white toga, large feathered wings and a halo headband. "I feel so blessed."

"When the hell did you change!?" Yelled the outraged class.

Tsuna's face brighten with happiness, "That's good." Then he remembered his other partner. "Nagisa, wake up."

With a few shakes he finally snapped out of it, "What was I doing?"

"We were eating soup."

"Oh right," he stared into the bowl, "It's really good." Then he took another spoonful savouring the wondrous flavours. _Now what was I think again? Oh right Karma's been so relentless with his surprise attacks. He has Korosensei on high alert and that means no dice._

* * *

"Come on man don't sweat it we'll do it together as a group," Nagisa tried to cheer up his friend who sat nearby the cliff's edge biting his nails in frustration. He was joined by the equally worried Tsuna and his not so bothered subordinates.

"The kid's right," Gokudera commented. "The guy's a UMA there's no way you can beat him on your own."

Yamamoto agreed, "Yeah this is like a team game. We should stick together."

"That's right," Tsuna spoke out. "He's not like other teachers."

Karma gritted his teeth, "Other teachers huh?" Memories of his old teacher flooded in as he clicked his tongue. "You all don't understand I want to do it on my own. Let me ask you guys a question. Will it tick you off if you die some random place?"

"Oh Karma ~" a cheery voice called out and Korosensei slithered in. "I feel like I've taken exceptionally good care of you today. Keep trying to kill me if that tickles your fancy. I certainly don't get tired of spiffing you up."

He grinned slyly and stood up to face him, "Just so we're on the same page here. You pretty much consider yourself a teacher above all else?"

"That's right."

"Cool." His smile grew wider, "And you wouldn't think twice about putting your life on the line to save another student?"

"What sort of teacher would I be if I did?"

"That's awesome. Good to know." Suddenly, he pulled out a gun, "So I can kill you." With those words said he fell back to his doom with a creepy smile on his face.

"Karma!" They all screamed in horror.

Korosensei was about to go after him but-

Bang!

 _A gunshot?_ He turned around to see another one of his students on the ground seemingly dead. "Tsuna!" He rushed to his aid, "Tsuna, speak to me." His eyes stared blankly into the sky, "What happened?"

"There was a gunshot then he just fell," Nagisa explained worried.

"I see, hurry call a doctor. I'll go get Karma and…"

Suddenly, the boy's eyes sharpened with determination and a tinge of orange. He showed off his teeth in an animalistic way. Gravity was defied as his body stood up without the need of assistance or need to bend his legs or anything else. "REBORN!" He roared fiercely as his clothes somehow combusted to shreds and a flame appeared on his forehead. "I WILL SAVE KARMA WITH MY DYING WILL!" He swore to the heavens and rushed off the cliff.

Korosensei and Nagisa were completely stunned; however his two friends casually walked to the edge and leaned over. "Be careful, Tenth!" Gokudera warned.

"Good luck, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said as he waved to him without concern.

Back with Karma, time seemed to slow down as memories of his past flashed before his eyes. Particularly, memories of the teacher who betrayed him. He laughed quite sadly _whoa! that crap they say about your life flash before your eyes it true. I'm even starting to see a light at the end of this tunnel. Wait. I'm not in a tunnel._ The light of a flame in the distance grew larger and brighter. "What is that?"

"AGRH!" Screamed a voice.

A familiar sight came to view. "That runt?" Sure enough it was the little boy in his underwear literally running on the side of the mountain digging his feet into the stone just to get a good grip of the vertical ground. Eventually, he caught up to the falling Karma. The little guy leaped off of the hard steady surface and caught the red head mid-air. He then caught a nearby branch. Everything stopped for a while as they just hanged there. "What the hell are you doing? And why are you in your underwear!"

He glared back at him with an unusually aggressive expression he growled, "I WILL SAVE KARMA WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Karma lashed back at him, "The hell man why are you trying to save me? You don't even know me!"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER!" Tsuna lashed back and threw Karma up in front of him. The continued to run up the mountain side and caught him bridal style. Defying gravity, he raced back upwards with the incredibly confused Karma in his arms.

One thought came to his mind: ' _This kid is crazy!'_

Back on the top the crowd watched in awe as Tsuna along with Karma in his arms slowly made it up. "That was amazing," Nagisa gasped.

"You're telling me. Go, Tenth!" The bomber cheered.

Then his companion tapped on his shoulder. "Is it me or is Tsuna's flame dying out a bit?" he whispered.

He was right the blazing flame on the boy's forehead dimed. "That's not good," Gokudera panicked. "Hurry, Tenth!"

Tsuna can feel it himself his strength, slowly fading away, but he had to move on. For the sake of his friends, for the sake of Karma and for himself he move forward with his dying will! "ARGH!" He roared once more as it became the final stretch. So close. Safety was in his grasps. He reached out to his friend who reached out to him- finger tips brush. But then Poof! His flame went out and his expression turned to normal. _Oh no._ He faced Karma in his arms and smiled, "I'm sorry" With the last of his power he threw the boy up to his friends. He fell with a smile on his face, "I'm sorry."

"Tsuna!" / "Tenth!" They screamed.

Gravity took hold of him as Tsuna closed his eyes. _Well at least I did one last good thing before it's over._ Squelch! He felt his bare skin caught onto some sort of sticky residue. "Huh?" He found himself stuck in a giant yellow spider web.

"That was very reckless of you, Tsuna. You gave me quite the heart attack," Korosensei scolded as he popped his head through one of the holes, "But very admirable."

In seconds, Tsuna was back on solid horizontal ground. His two friends rushed up and hugged him overjoyed that he was ok. In fact they were so over joyed Tsuna lost a bit of colour from their extremely tight embrace. "You guys can let go of me now."

"No!" They refused. They thought they lost him once and they're not going through that ever again -In present time or future.

"But I can't breathe."

Korosensei slithered up to a stunned Karma, "You caused quite a bit of trouble today, Karma. As you can see your classmate risked his very own life to save you and almost lost it." The boy turned away in guilt not wanting to hear this lecture. "And if you were in that boy's shoes I would have done the exact same thing for you." He glanced back and saw his yellow-ball-for-a-head teacher glowed with the rays of a brighter future form the setting sun. "Students do not die on my watch," he looked back at Tsuna, "And it seems your classmates wouldn't let you die either."

Karma gazed back at Tsuna as he was being double teamed by his friends – they franticly checked every part of him for injuries. He laughed, "I just can't win can I? I can't kill you or your teacher spirit. I can't even match up to a pathetic wimp like him." He smiled and strolled along to the wimp in question. "That was a pretty stupid thing you did back there."

Both Gokudera and Yamamoto looked ready to attack. _You ungrateful little…_

"But I have to say," Karma continued with a gentle look on his face, "You're pretty incredible, Tsuna."

The boy looked at him surprised, "That's the first time you called me by name."

The redhead shrugged, "Well yeah. Tell you what. Let me treat you to lunch for the trouble." He held out a small wallet, "I just so happen to come across some cash."

Korosensei recognised that wallet, "Hey that's my wallet!"

"Really?" He stuck is tongue out playfully, "Well you shouldn't leave it lying around in the first place."

"Karma, that's not very nice," Tsuna said, "Give it back."

The boy pouted. "Awe you're no fun," he whined and threw the wallet back to its owner.

Tears formed in Korosensei eyes, "Thank you, Tsuna. You're a gift."

"Hey I just remembered," Karma towed over little Tsuna with hopeful eyes. "Mind letting me join this mafia game of yours? It sounds like a lot of fun."

Gokudera came between them, "No way! This famiglia is full." Karma continued to beg but Gokudera shot him down each time telling him time and time again. "You will never be a part of our famiglia!"

Yamamoto just laughed along asking, "What's one more going to hurt?"

Gokudera just gave him a look that said: 'you're-an-idiot-shut-up' but Yamamoto just laughed.

Tsuna laughed nervously at the sight. "Hey, Tsuna," Nagisa called out. "That was amazing what you did back there."

"Oh it was nothing," he replied embarrassed.

Nagisa laughed at his pinked face, "But really thanks." His eyes landed back to Karma, "Because of Karma's attitude and disrespect for authority he made a lot of enemies and everyone's afraid of him. It's good to see he can make friends he can count on." Turning back, he put on a meaningful smile, "I hope we can all become good friends too."

Tsuna smiled back and nodded, "Yeah I'd like that."

"I do have one question though." Nagisa eyes crept up and down Tsuna's almost bare slender body. "What happened to your clothes?"

"Ah!" Little Tsuna screamed and quickly covered his body with his thin arms. Then in a flash he was clothed in a uniform. Not just any uniform but his old Namimori uniform. "What?"

"We wouldn't want you to walk around in your underwear now do we?" Korosensei appeared between them in some sort of tailor outfit. "I rushed back from your apartment and grabbed the first thing I saw. I hope it's ok."

"Yes," Tsuna nodded as he stared at his old uniform. His mind took a trip down memory lane as he spotted some faded scorch mark remains. "This brings back some crazy memories."

"By the way, Tsuna," the octopus leaned an inch to his face. "What did happen to your clothes?"

Cornered, Tsuna tried to escape but Korosensei wouldn't let him, "Ah… well you see." Then he was saved.

"Tenth!" Gokudera came rushing in. "Tell this stupid redhead that he can't join our famiglia," he demanded.

"Oh come on man," Yamamoto strolled in leaning on the bombers shoulder, "As the saying goes 'the more the merrier.'"

"Shut your mouth you baseball idiot! And get the hell off me!" He faced his boss with a serious expression, "Your decision, Tenth?"

Tsuna was speechless. His eyes shifted to Karma who wore a puppy dog face with his hands tight together. "Please," he begged in a mock, childish tone. "I'll do anything for you. I'll even call you Tenth if you like."

Internally, he screamed at the unbelievably freaky sight. "I think I'll have to side with Gokudera on this one." The bomber cheered in victory and rubbed it in the baseball freak's face who comforted the disappointed redhead. "Besides…" he whispered, "I don't want to drag anyone else in."

"Did you say something?"

"Oh nothing," he skipped ahead and smiled back at them, "Tell you what, if you want to we can go back to the apartment for lunch. I'll cook."

Karma rubbed his hands greedily, "Now you're talking let's go!"

"Hey wait for me," Nagisa ran along with the group as they disappeared into the sunset.

Korosensei, on the other hand, stayed behind. He looked over the cliff and reimagined the events that just took place. Over and over they repeated in his mind. "What on earth just happened?"

* * *

Mini-target 1: Tsuna's first home cooked meal.

"Hey, Tsuna, where did you learn to cook like that?" Nagisa asked randomly as he helped set up the dining table.

Still stirring his pot of curry, Tsuna turned to his blue haired friend with a smile. "I'm really not that good. My mom does most of the cooking back home anyway. Since it was just the two of us for so long I just got used to watching her cook. Actually, she thought me everything she knows just in case if there would ever be a time when she couldn't make dinner. It was very rare however. It almost never happens."

"Huh?" Karma blurted out as he sat himself lazily on one of the luxurious dining chairs. "Then when did you cook for yourself?"

Tsuna turned off the stove and though about it deeply. "I guess it was around that time. I found these wired notes all over my home."

***Flashback***

It was late in the morning when little Tsuna yawned himself awake. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and glanced around his messy bedroom. Something wasn't right. For the first time in forever everything was silent and peaceful. No one came bursting through his bedroom door threatening him to go somewhere or do something against his will. No laughter of children running around uninvited like usual. No chitter chatter of his friends that came by quite often. There wasn't even the slightest scent of his mother's home cooking. _Don't tell me they ate everything without me again!_ The boy screamed in his head. Panicky, he leaped out of bed still in his pyjamas and rushed down-stairs. He was in such a rush he tripped over his own two feet and tumbled down. Soon he slammed onto the front door while his body was upside down. "Ouch," he groaned. The next thing he knew a little piece of paper came fluttering down onto his face. "What's this?" It was a note that reads as such:

 _Dear Tsuna,_

 _This cute little man showed up at the door this morning telling me I won a contest on an all expense trip to the new theme park that just opened. That and I could take all my children with me so I took Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin along. I was going to get you too but the man said it was only for four. That and he said it was best I leave you here since you have school on Monday. I wouldn't want to mess with your studies. And the kids looked so excited and our things were packed ready for us so I just couldn't say no. So you be a good boy while I'm gone. I'm sure Reborn-kun will take good care of you. Stay safe._

 _From Mom_

 _P.S I was able to cook you breakfast before I left. Also there's plenty of food in the fridge and some money in the cookie jar if you need to buy more. So don't starve yourself._

"So that's what happened," Tsuna sighed. _Well I guess I should go get some breakfast._ He walked into the kitchen and spotted a cling filmed plate on the table. However the plate was completely empty if it weren't for the leftover crumbs and smudges of syrup. There was also another note on top which states:

 _I got hungry._

"What's this about?" Tsuna half screamed. He scratched his head and sighed in defeat. "Well maybe there are still leftovers in the fridge?" He hoped. He opened the fridge and the hope he still had was almost completely shattered. "What happened to all the food!" He yelled in dismay. His fridge was almost completely bare if it weren't for the random pieces of vegetables strung about, the half carton of eggs and an open pack of bacon. There was also another note which read:

 _A lot of the items were expired. So I took the liberty to throw them away._

"That can't be right!" Tsuna cried to himself. "Maybe there's something in the cupboards," he said with what little hope he had left. That shred of hope was soon gone. "What is going on?" His cupboards were also almost stripped bare. All that was left was a bag of flour, a bag of sugar, a bottle of syrup, some spice bottles, a bottle of olive oil and for whatever reason a bag of sweets as well as a bottle of lemonade. That and another note:

 _There were also many expired items here. So I threw those away as well._

Little Tsuna scratched his fluffy hair up in frustration. "Why is this happening to me?" He cried but then remembered what his mother's note said. She left some money in the cookie jar. Maybe he could buy some takeout or something. With his rekindled hope he rushed over to the cookie jar not too far away on the counter. He popped open the lid and peered inside with a smile. That smile didn't last for long. He flipped the jar upside down and tapped the bottom firmly. Something came out but it wasn't money. It was another one of those stupid notes:

 _My suit got stained and I needed some money to buy a new one. Thank you for your donation._

"I didn't donate for anything! Tsuna hung his head in defeat. "What am I going to do now? There's barely any food, I got no money and I have no idea when my mom is coming back. At this rate I'll starve." His mind wondered off to the worst case scenarios but he shook off those thoughts. "Get it together Tsuna. You can think of something right?" He looked back into the fridge. "Well there's still some bacon and eggs. I could have that for breakfast?" He tried to think positive but his thoughts soon dropped back to the negative. "But what am I going to do for dinner?" His head rattled through ideas, thoughts and worries as he tried to think. With jumbled pieces of a plan in his head, he rolled up his pyjama's sleeves. He put on a bright orange apron that was conveniently placed on the kitchen counter, and was conveniently his size. "Alright let's get to work."

* * *

Later that day…

"Hey, Tsuna, the kid told me to come by." A cheerful voice greeted as Yamamoto walked in through the door.

The smiling boy was soon knocked away as Gokudera rushed past him. "Tenth, are you alright? Reborn-san said there was an emergency!" He yelled as he glanced about the hallway looking for his little boss.

"EXREME!" Yelled out a newcomer as he barged in with the other two boys. "Sawda! Master Pao Pao said something about a dinner invitation. I'm here to say I extremely accept!"

"I'm in the kitchen," Tsuna called out.

The three of them walked into the kitchen to see a spectacular sight. The table was set up with an array of small dishes here and there. One plate held a pyramid of perfectly crisped golden brown patties that oozed with the scent of perfectly fried bacon. Another plate held a tower stack of rounded flat bread that had this odd scent of lemon coming off them. There was a bowl of finely cut green lettuce which popped with colour of orange strips of carrots, slices of crimson tomatoes, speckles of golden corn and bits of green peas- they sparkled and shined with an unknown liquid. Another smaller bowl held a blotted red substance with specks of seasoning mixed in. Placed on another plate was a fluffy semi-circle dish that had this indescribable luring sent. The dish was bright sun shine yellow with bits of red and green barely seen from the surface. One could wonder what kind of delicious treasures the dish held. The final dish was a sweet treat of many different shapes that range to heart, clovers, stars and others. They were drizzled perfectly with the mouth-watering flavour of chocolate. How could anyone resist?

"Whoa." That's all the three of them could say.

Tsuna was close by the kitchen counter with a piping bag at hand and a few unfinished biscuits on a cooling tray. He looked at them with a nervous and apologetic look, "Sorry guys my mom's not here so I had to do the cooking. There weren't a lot of ingredients to work with so I'm afraid that there isn't a lot of food."

"What are you talking about?" Yamamoto yelled with excitement as he trotted over to the table. "This looks like a feast. Hey what's this?" he pointed to the semi-circle yellow dish.

"Oh that? It's nothing special just an omelette," Tsuna explained, "just some spinach, fried onions, garlic, tomato and some spices. You can try it if you want."

"What about this thing, Tenth," Gokudera pointed to the stack of golden patties.

"Oh those are potato patties. I didn't have any meat so I had to use these potatoes." He finished off the biscuits he was working on and placed them with the rest of them. "They're noting really exciting. Just seasoned mash potato with some fried bacon bits breaded with some eggs and flour then fried. No big deal."

"That doesn't sound like no big deal, Tenth." Gokudera looked at them wide eyed and impressed.

Tsuna laughed at his statement, "Well I guess they sound pretty hard to make but it's actually really easy. Anyone can do it." His big brown eyes soon sparkled as he gave out a suggestion, "But I think it's best if you eat them using the flat bread as a bun. I didn't have any bread or yeast to make bread so I used some Lemonade and flour to make flat bread."

"Lemonade?" Gokudera questioned in shock. "You can use that?"

"Well yeah but you can also just use oil. However I had a very limited amount so I had to make do. Beside the lemon gives it more flavour. At least that's what I hope," he laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. He was beginning to rethink his decision. "Well you don't have to use the bread. You can just eat it by its self along with the salad. I even made this tomato sauce thing to go with it," the boy pointed to a small bowl of red.

"This is homemade tomato sauce? Extreme," the last of the three visitors said as he inspected the bowl curiously. His eyes soon got distracted by the sugary treats. He picked one up and played with it, "What about this biscuit thing. Got anything extremely special about it?"

Waving his arms around and shaking his head, Tsuna denied it, "No there's nothing special about them at all. They're just some maple syrup cookies with a bit of chocolate over them. Nothing more."

"Extreme," the boy whispered as he curiously inspected the cookie. Then he turned to his little friend with his head tilted in wonder. "Hey, Sawada, why are you still in pyjamas?"

Tsuna made a confused 'o' shape with his mouth as he looked down on himself. Sure enough he was still in his baby blue pyjamas that were now covered in cooking stains and flour. "Ah!" he screamed in a panic. "How embarrassing!" he quickly unwrapped his apron and threw it to one side. "You guys start without me I'm going to go change." With that he ran upstairs to freshen up after a long day's work in the kitchen.

Now left alone, the three boys eyed each other and the food. "Shall we dig in?" Yamamoto suggested.

The other two agreed after all their boss did say to go on without him. That and they were really curious to taste what their little friend has made. They sat down together and clapped their hands once and prayed. "Thank you for the food." They each took a bite of the dish that interested them the most. Then there was silence.

"I'm back," Tsuna came walking back to the kitchen with new clothes and a bright smile. "So how is it guys…" his voice was soon lost as he looked over to his friends. Each of them was frozen in place completely still with something in they're mouths. "Guys?" Worried, Tsuna rushed over to their side trying to shake them awake. "Hey are you ok?" No answer. "Come on guys you're scaring me." He then glanced at the food and notice there was something missing from them. "OH MY GOD DID I POSION THEM!" Tsuna concluded and launched into full panic mode. He pranced around the kitchen franticly biting his nails. "What do I do? What do I do?" Then an idea came to him as he hit his palm. "I know I'll ask Bianchi she's good with this poison stuff." Before he went running out to find her, his friends started moving again. Relieved, the boy called out to them, "You're alright thank goodness. Is there something wrong with the food?"

"The food?" Yamamoto questioned. He turned to Tsuna and for whatever reason a waterfall of tears fell from his eyes. "This is the most beautiful thing I've tasted in my life," He cried.

"Yeah, Tenth, you truly are amazing," Gokudera turned to his boss and his eyes were also streaming with tears. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"EXTREEEEEMEEEE!" The final boy cried as he too was subjected to tears like his other comrades.

"Why are you crying!?"

***End***

"After that I told them about the situation I was in and they were willing to help me out getting ingredients so long as I cooked," Tsuna explained after he ended his tale.

"Hey who's the weirdo screaming 'extreme' all the time?" Karma questioned.

"Forget that! Did you ever find out who stole your food?" Nagisa asked.

Tsuna nodded tiredly, "It was my home tutor. He does that sort of thing to me often. He said something about wanting to see whether or not that hospital incident was a fluke. Although, I can't really remember it myself."

Both Nagisa and Karma gapped in shock at his answer. "What kind of home tutor does that!"

* * *

AN:

Ren: Well here we are. Didn't really expect this story would get so much attention but I'm happy. Well one last thing to say. (Pulls a party popper) Happy birthday, Yen.

Yen: Awe thanks, Ren. (Squeeze Ren tight)

Ren: (Pushes Yen off lazily) Alright calm down there's still work do to do. It's time to reply to the reviews so let's begin. **4311KING** We won't see Tsuna's hyper mode for a long time. Well at least for all to see. But hey there's his dying will mode. Not as cool but it's something.

Yen: (Evilly laughs in a background)

Ren: **tigrun** **,** **YokaiAngel** **,** **Yuzuhara-san** and **NateMare** . I'm glad you're all liking the story it's been fun writing this. I hope you lot enjoyed this one it's Yen's favourite so far. Also Yen will probably kill me if I randomly stop doing this, so the likelihood that I would end unfinished this is low. It will just be slow to update since it takes quite a bit of time for me to make these. Anyway I'll hand the next review to Yen.

Yen: Alrighty **Suzululu4moe** You're not that far off with the whole Karasuma and Irina thing but you're only technically half right. As for why Korosensei isn't an acrobaleno. We have plans…

Ren: For way later chapters. And I mean way off into the future. Next up is **greenespeon1995** and all I have to say is thanks. Glad you like the two of us. What do you think, Yen?

Yen: There's a compliment? A compliment! (Gobbles like a turkey and speak gibberish until she faints from embarrassment.)

Ren: You alive?

Yen: …

Ren: Well Yen's out for a while I guess I'll continue alone. **00JellaNilzzZ** I'm glad I made you laugh so much but… Why? Why does this always happen to me!? There is always that misplaced or misspelled word or oddly placed punctuation every single time. I think I got everything but I don't. There always one or two or more mistakes I never notice. Not to mention I have someone to help me this time around but still there are mistakes. Ugh this is why I don't do English. I love to write but I fail in the whole subject in general. At any case enough of my rants. Let's move on to the next ones… Oh. Well I'm going to need help with this.

(Ren walks up to the still unconscious Yen)

Ren: Yen, wake up I need your help with this.

Yen: …

Ren: Yen. (Pokes Yen on the cheek)

Yen: …

Ren: Yen, if you don't get up now I won't give you your birthday coffee cake.

Yen: (Springs back alive) I'm awake.

Ren: Good now I need your help with **Yoga Pratama** and **Knight Guardian** comments. They're asking about pairings.

Yen: Oh right. Here's the deal. There will no pairings. That includes 2795 (Tsuna x Kyoko) as well as pairings in Assassination Classroom like Karma x Nagisa

Ren: Or in your guys' cases I will not do Tsuna x Toka or Tsuna x any of his guardians and so on so fore.

Yen: But… THERE SHALL BE FUFF! Both friendship and familial with most characters. So basically all relationships are platonic. For any hard-core shippers out there take as you will because trust me I do it to. It's just enough to satisfy my ship needs.

Ren: But I might show off cannon pairings like Irina and Karasuma if need be. That and there is one non-official-cannon pairing I will show off. That is only because I adore this non-cannon pairing and for one chapter alone I'll show it. Who they are….I'm keeping it a secret. Bye for now.

Yen: Ciao! (Munching on to coffee cake)


	3. Lady Time

AN: I Don't own Assassination classroom or katekyo hitman reborn

Last time…

The class gains a new student. A trouble maker named Karma Akabane. He relentlessly attacked Korosensei but eventually our octopus teacher was able to overcome him. For a final attempt he tried to commit suicide only to be saved by Tsuna.

Lady time

It was late into the night; the military man was confined inside of the E class staff room. His eyes cracked red with thirst. He spent hours staring into a computer screen. He typed and typed but never found what he wanted. "Damn it!" he slammed the desk releasing his anger, "Why? Why is this so difficult?"

A door creaked open. "Mr Karasuma," called out one of his subordinates. "I got the details regarding Miss Jelavic." Massaging aching head, he thanked the woman. "If you don't mind me asking what are you doing Sir?"

He sighed deeply. "I'm trying to find more info on those three kids," he explained, "but so far nothing out of the ordinary: just their old school records and some personal info. But…" He stared at the screen again. "For some reason when I get to a certain point it crashes on me and drives me out of their files. There are also these long periods of absences that were never explained." He bit his lip, "Those kids are hiding something I can feel it."

The woman stared at the screen. "Hey maybe I can help," she offered. "I'm pretty good at hacking."

"Please be my guest." He said tiredly.

They swapped sits and the lady started typing and about 30 minutes later, "I got something." A corrupted blue page opened up with random things. "What the heck is that? il guardian, pioggia,  
tempesta, cielo, Decimo? What are these names?"

"It's in Italian," Karasuma gasped.

Then out of nowhere the dreaded error symbols appeared as the sound of mocking laughter came from the speakers. "What?" The woman screamed, "Something's hacking me out!" Franticly, she began to type away but with each escape a new error appeared, "This guy is good."

"Can you shake him off?"

He shook her head doubtfully, "No, I don't think so."

Karasuma growled in anger, "Out of my way!" He knocked the woman off her sit and took over the battle, "I've come this far I'm not giving up now." The battle was fierce each time he took down an error code two or three new ones appeared. A whole 10 minutes felt like a never ending cyber war as sweat continually poured down his face. "Almost there. Just give it up man." Minutes rolled on and his energy was depleting. Then it finally happened. The errors stopped. He finally got his breakthrough. A complete profile on the three students he fought so hard to find. He soaked up his victory. All he needed to do is press print. Then the unbelievable happened. The second he clicked the computer shut down and short circuited - dark steam seeped through the cracks. "No!" He hung his head in despair, "I was so close."

"Mr Karasuma." The woman put on a comforting hand. Then there was the sound of a running engine. "Hey look something printed out."

He scrambled to the printer to see what he could salvage. There was only one sheet. He snatched it off and was lost to shock. "This…this is…" printed on the sheet of white was a royal blue coat of arms with a golden out line. "The Vongola?"

Meanwhile, in another side of the world, a young man twiddled with the mouse in his hands. "So a peasant managed to get past the prince. Oh well I the prince can't be beaten so easily ushishishi," he laughed creepily. "But it seems like this little peasant has seen too much." With a few types of the keys he was able gather something of theirs before be made the thing go cu-put. A picture of the dark haired military man typing away came on to the screen. He grinned like a cheshire cat as he tilted his head, "Looks like I need to find some more info on you Mr peasant."

* * *

*Ring! Ring! Ring*

"Ah! Come on guys we have to get going." Once again our three friends were in a mad dash to get ready for school. "Come on let's go."

"But we haven't had breakfast yet," Yamamoto sleepily argued.

"Here take this," Tsuna plopped a piece of bread in both his friend's mouths as chewed on one himself. "Just eat and run," he mumbled past the slice barely audible. He pushed the two taller boys into the elevator and as soon as they hit ground floor he was running out the door with his two friends right behind him.

"Have a good day sirs," waved the hotel manager.

"You too," Tsuna mumbled and off they were. They made it out and made a quick turn down the street. They never noticed that a special guest just arrived on to the scene.

A small bike parked up at the side of the street. On top of it was a well-toned lady in a tight moss green tank top with slick leather jeans. Casually, she walked through the doors of the classy hotel as if she owned the place with a mystery basket at hand. She strolled up to the front desk and leaned onto the marble table. "Excuse me I'm looking for these three boys," She slid three pictures to the manager. "Have you seen them?"

"I'm terribly sorry miss but you just missed them," the manger explained.

The woman pouted a bit, "That's too bad. Can you at least direct me to their room?"

The man bowed, "Of course they're on the top floor. You'll need this key card to get there."

She took the card from him, "Thanks." And so she made her way to the elevator. Then she swiped the card against the scanner and it started going up to the very top. The doors granted her entry as she stepped inside admiring the decor. "Those boys didn't do too bad of a job." Her eyes were caught by a sadden sight of three abandoned bento lunch boxes stacked one on top of the other. "Looks like they forgot lunch," the lady sighed. Swiftly, she placed her basket of mystery onto the corner and got out a knife. She smiled happily, "I'll just have to make new ones."

* * *

Just making it to class, the three boys were greeted with an awkward sight- a blonde haired foreigner snuggling herself up to their octopus teacher. Her body was tightly wrapped in a very revealing white suite with a mini skirt along with a laced black under-top. She smiled sweetly; face pinked with blush, "Hi I'm Irina Jelavic nice to meet you all."

The class was abuzz with gossip about this new teacher. Some boys were too busy looking elsewhere with wolf like faces while the girls wondered what she saw in their octopus teacher. "Wow she really seems to like Korosensei. I guess that's cute," Kayano whispered to her friends.

 _No,_ Tsuna thought to himself. _Something's not right here. That lady,_ he stared at her unusual actions. _She seems too good to be true._

Gokudera as well watched the woman with extra caution. _There's something about that woman that doesn't sit well with me._

"What's wrong Gokudera?" The creepy girl asked. "Has your heart been stolen by that woman?"

"No," the boy spat.

Suddenly, the door slid open. "Excuse me is this E class?" asked a soothing famine voice. A pale pink haired woman walked into the room with a large bag in hand and black sunglasses covering half her face.

Karasuma gazed in shock at the new comer. _I was never informed about her._

Tsuna wore a similar expression but it was more on dread. _Is that who I think it is?_

"Whoa two bodacious women," the class pervert hollered. "This day is getting better and better."

The new lady winked in acknowledgement at the perverted comment, "Thank you. Your words flatter me but I belong to another man." Her eyes twinkled at the thought of her beloved but then returned to the subject at hand, "Have any of you seem my younger brother and his friends? They forgot their lunches."

Snapping out of his thoughts, Gokudera stared to recognise the voice. He nervously bit his nails as he reluctantly looked at the new comer. _Please don't tell me that's who I think it is._

Their eyes met for a moment and the woman's face lit up for joy. "Hayato ~" she sang as she pulled up her sun glasses to reveal her beautiful, unmistakeable face.

"Sis!" Gokudera chocked and fell back off his chair.

"Gokudera!" the Terasaka group cried as they gathered around him. "Are you ok man?"

"Oh so that's what happens when he sees his sister," Karma got out of his seat and poked the unconscious Gokudera's face with a ruler. "Yamamoto told me about it but I never expected this. Hey are you still alive?"

"Hayato!" His beloved sister rushed to his side and pushed everything in her way rather roughly. "Hayato, are you alright?" She called out as she held him in her arms. "It's because you didn't have breakfast. Well don't worry your big sister came prepared." She took out the lunch and a potent indescribable sent poured out with this eerie purple aura. "Here have some egg rolls," she place they oddly coloured egg rolls to his lips.

 _Those don't look like egg rolls!_ The class screamed in their heads.

Yamamoto laughed, "Oh hey Bianchi, it's been awhile."

Tsuna attempted to save his very green friend. "Uhhh B-b-bianchi I-I Think you need to step b-back a-bit. Let Gokudera have some s-space," he asked stuttered timidly.

The woman glared at him, "oh I see." She stood up and towered over his little frame, "you want some too right? Well don't worry I made some for you too." She stuck out the purple egg roll in front of him as a little something seemed to be wriggling from the edge. "Here take a bite."

Tsuna retreated as far away as he can. He was even tempted to escape form the window, "N-n-n-o th-ank you-u-u B-bianchi I'm fine r-r-really-y." He waved his arms around extremely panicked.

Korosensei slithered into the conversation, "That wasn't very nice, Tsuna." He picked up a portion of the mystery food, "It's rude to denial such a beautiful woman." Then he took a bite.

"Korosensei, no!" Tsuna screamed.

"That isn't good," Yamamoto gulped back remembering the sushi incident in the past, "I hope he has an iron stomach."

"Koro…sen…sei…" Gokudera croaked weakly as he rose up. Then he saw his sister and it was lights out once again.

The octopus looked over his three worried students. "What's the matter everyone?" His face became a nauseous green as little red dots popped out. His smile dulled, "Oh my, I feel light headed all of a sudden." His body swayed side to side along with his blurred vision. He saw the colour palette of the room change with every colour of the rainbow. Little Tsuna tried to call out to him but it was all a fuzz. "Tsuna?" Plop! His body fell over his tiny one in compression.

"Korosensei," Little Tusna groaned as he tried to push the octopus off of him.

"No way!" the class screamed.

"What the hell happen?"

"Is Korosensei ok?"

"Is he finally dead?"

Poof! White smoke appeared all around them. "Oh my, that was and unsightly experience". As the smoke cleared the whole class was speechless. "What's wrong everyone?" he turned to Tsuna who he was still on top of and he seemed to have gotten a growth spurt. "Wow Tsuna, is it just me or did you grow?"

"It's just you sir," one of his students answered.

He tilted his head and looked down on his body. He was swimming is his own clothes and his tentacle seemed to have gotten a lot longer. He tried to stand but couldn't find his middle body. "Well this is quite a predicament." He wiggled his long tentacles about as now he's just a head and tentacles, "it seems like I've lost the middle potion of my body."

"You become an actual octopus!"

Tsuna picked up the shrunken head, "Korosensei, are you alright?"

"I think so, although I have no idea what happened." He pulled up this oversized cloak slipping off his now non-existing shoulders, "Though I might need some new clothes."

"Bianchi, do you think you can fix him?" Tsuna asked.

The woman shrugged and shook her head, "Don't know."

Little Tsuna held the Korosensei head tight with worry. Korosensei patted down his spiked hair, "Don't worry Tsuna, I think I can manage in this new from it will just take a little getting used to." His eyes squinted as his head tilled upwards. "Oh my, I think I'm going to…to…ACHOO!" the octopus let out a great sneeze and flew across the classroom and once again there was a smoke cloud.

"Korosensei!" His students screamed in terror.

The smoke mildly cleared and a silhouette appeared. It looked to be another woman was hidden behind long silk hair. "Whoa hello hottie number 3," the pervert whistled.

"Shut up Okajima!" The girls scolded.

The smoke cleared. Indeed it was a woman in a beautiful form fitting, floral kimono with various colours; her long, silky, black hair casted down her back like a waterfall. She was a rather tall lady around 3 meters and her back was turned to them. "My my," she said in a somewhat pitchy tone.

The class was in awe- Just who is this woman? But the real question is - where is Korosensei?

"Korosensei?" Tsuna called concerned.

The woman turned around to reveal her, perfectly, make-up, round, yellow face, "Yes Tsuna, nurufufufu," she laughed.

"Korosensei!"

"Yes it is I. The fair maiden Korosensei your beloved teacher," he belted out dramatically. "Now new and improved because," his eyes glistened as he held his cheeks screaming like a fan-girl. "I have hair!" His luscious locks waved in the wind as he was surrounded with bubbles of happiness. "It's been so long! Now I can buy hair products again and style my hair. Maybe like this?" He disappeared and reappeared again with some sort of witch's outfit, green skinned and hair in simple pony tail. "I'm flying high defying gravity~" he sang out of tone. "Or maybe," he disappeared again and was back in a sparkly white getup that looks like it was form the 60s. "Thank you, thank you, Thank you very much," he said into a fake mic. Then once more he disappeared and now he was in cosplay hair spiked up high, "it's over 9000!"

"Stop with the references!" The class demanded as Korosensei continued to style his hair in iconic ways.

Bianchi rubbed her chin, "That was an interesting development." Her eyes shifted to the other woman in the room; her face was frozen with a gaping mouth and wide eyes. Bianchi smirked, "Well what do we have here." She strutted her way to the frozen woman.

Irina snapped back to cute mode. "Oh hello there I'm Irina Jelavic nice to meet you," she cheered.

Bianchi giggled, "So we're going to play that game. Well I must say you haven't improved. Personality still so terribly fake just like that body of yours."

Irina huffed showing off her confidence, "Oh honey, no this body is all natural." She held her arms above her head to show off her luxurious curves. "Men just can't get enough of this body but thank you for the comment anyway."

Bianchi's smirk grew at her come back, "I'm sure you let men do a lot of things to that body." Her expression grew darker, "After all you have absolutely no standards."

Irina lost a bit of her posture, "What did you say?"

"You probably let a lot of men play around with that body of yours or were all of those fake too?"

"Oh, honey." Irina's sweet eyes became shaper for a moment, "I've probably seen more action than you in a life time. I do have a lot of experience."

Bianchi unphased by her words tilted her head with a calm smile, "Is that so? Then are you admitting your old?"

As if an arrow struck her chest Irina fell back then pointed at her with fire in her eyes, "I'm only 20!"

"20 huh? Wow you are rather old," Bianchi giggled and winked at the older woman. "I'm still at the tender age of 17."

Irina gritted her teeth as a dark shadow came over her eyes, "17 huh?" Her expression returned to sweet as sugar. "Wow you're still such a child," she giggled, "I bet you still haven't had your first boyfriend let alone first kiss."

It was Bianchi's turn to falter. "Don't remind me of that creep," she spat but then recovered to her usual calm face. "At any case I do have a man in my life and I'll wait for him as long as I have to. That's far more romantic and moral than what you do."

"Is that so?" the two woman had a glare off- sparks flew between them.

 _Is it me or is there a lot of tension between those two_. Tsuna felt like an ant in the centre of these two warring women.

"Neah!" A shrill shriek cut through the tension. All attention turned to Korosensei as he collapsed on the floor. His head was as shine as ever since his new required hair was now off and scattered on the floor. "I should have known it was too good to be true." A waterfall of tears fell from his eye sockets.

Bianchi picked up one strand of hair and stared at it intently, "How interesting. Perhaps I need to work on this recipe a little more." With the bento boxes in hand she walked out, but before she did she turned around to Irina. She gave a final smirk and waved farewell, "Bye bye Irina Jela-BITCH"

At those words Irina's soul cracked. Her body trembled and her face went red from either anger or embarrassment. She couldn't take it any longer. "Korosensei!" She whined in tears as she fell on top of the octopus. "That lady's being mean to me," she cried like a child.

Korosensei tried to calm her down, "There, there I'm sure she didn't mean it." She wailed longer and louder becoming the absolute centre of attention.

However, Karasuma was more interested in the poison lady than the pathetically whiney one. _Was that really who I think it is?_ He tightened his fist into balls _I'm going to need to do some more research._

* * *

The students played happily with their octopus teacher outside for break. Meanwhile, the other two faculty members watch from the staffroom. The atmosphere was dense. "Who would have thought that the art of seduction would work on whatever the hell that thing is," the woman spat as she lit herself a cigarette. She threw away her goody goody act revealing her true nature. She's Irina Jelavic a professional assassin.

The military man stared at her in wonder, "Just out of curiosity do you know that woman? The one who came in?"

"Not exactly," she replied letting out a puff of smoke. "Beside it's none of your business anyway and why do you want to know?"

"That woman," he though back to this morning. "She's a part of the mafia isn't she? The famous poison scorpion Bianchi well known in the underworld for her poison cooking."

"Mafia huh?" Irina said in a sticking tone, "Those guys are a bunch of wimps. They think they are so high and mighty because of their big _'family'_ but in my book they're all just weaklings. I bet they can't take anyone down without the help of their so called _'family'_."

"Is that so?" Karasuma wondered. "Well at any case you will need to teach here," he changed the subject. "We wouldn't want your cover blown."

She laughed, "Oh please, I'm a professional, sweetheart. That octopus will be dead before you know it."

As Irina was about to leave Karasuma called out to her once more. "Wait." She stopped and turned with an irritable expression. "Before you go I was wondering if you can translate these for me." He handed her a list of foreign words.

Irina scanned through it and laughed cockily. "You got to be kidding me its simple Italian: il guardian, pioggia, tempest, cielo, Decimo," "she chanted out the list. "In order it means: The guardian, rain, storm, sky and tenth. Child's play really." She threw back the list carelessly. "If that's all I'll be going." With not a second to waste she was gone.

Karasuma stared at the list again, "So that's what they mean." He looked back to his desk. There laid a newspaper article he was able to dig up from the criminal underworld. A coloured image of a box was the star centre. Inside were 7 rings with several designs. It was titled 'The Tenth Generation has come'. "I think I'm getting closer to solving this mystery."

Meanwhile Irina was happily trotting over interrupting their game of pass and kill football. "You hoo~ I hope I'm not interrupting anything darling, but Mr Karasuma told me you can go to speeds of mach 20. I just had to see it with my own eyes."

Korosensei rubbed his head, "Well he might have exaggerating a tad."

"I hate to ask this but I'll be ever so grateful if you would fetch some Vietnam coffee. I thought maybe you could grab it while I run the student through their English class," The woman gave a smile no man or in this case octopus can say no to.

Korosensei became bright pink, "Why of course mon cheri. I just happen to know a fabulous café in Vietnam." With a puff of smoke he was gone.

So alone with their new teacher a student asked, "It's about that time Miss Irina, shouldn't we go back?"

Irina sweet mask was once again discarded as she pulled out a cigarette, "Sure, whatever, knock yourselves out. But teacher needs peace and quiet so make it a study hall." The student gasped at the sudden change of attitude. "And other thing let's agree not to call me miss when the octopus isn't around. And we're defiantly not in the first name bases so drop it. When he is around call me Miss Jelavic."

Karma sniggered at this sudden change. "So what's your game Miss Jelabitch?" He asked while also wanting to copy Bianchi's name calling form earlier.

Growling as if she was a female dog she yelled back at the mischievous boy, "No nicknames!"

"Miss Jelamic," mumbled a soft tone. Little Tsuna shook his head at the sound and tried again. "Miss Jelanich no. Jelackic not that either. Jelabic?" The little boy tried and tired but he couldn't seem to get the right pronunciation of her name which made him feel a bit bad and embarrassed. He laughed to settle the mood, "Umm excuse me miss but are you sure we can't just call you Miss Irina?"

"Yes!" The woman spat, "and it's Jelavic get it right."

Tsuna shrunk down in despair. "I'm sorry," he cried.

Yamamoto slid in to defend him, "Hey that wasn't very nice. He was just trying his best to say your name miss Jelaprick."

"That's not how you say it either!"

Dumbly, the boy blinked twice, "It's not? Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

At that moment Karma joined again, "She's right Yamamoto, her name is Miss Jelabtich remember?"

"Why you little!"

However, throughout all this, Gokudera was lost in his own thoughts and was not paying any attention to the current events. _That woman. Why did I feel so on edge when I saw her?_ Voices screamed inside his head: _"Sis? Is something wrong?"_

 _"Hayato run!"_

 _"Don't move or else."_

"Ah!"

He woke up from his thoughts and saw a disturbing sight. "Nagsia!"

The poor boy was being attack by that woman with a long kiss to the lips. His soul looked as if it was drained by a succubus as his limp body lay between the woman's breasts. "Do me a favour-show me what you got ok. Grab your special little note book and meet me in the faculty lounge in ten minutes," she let the lifeless body fall.

"Nagisa!" Tsuna was just able to catch him before he met the floor. "Nagisa, are you ok?"

He replied back with coded murmurs.

Irina's attention went to the whole class, "That also means any of you snot nose punks who feel like you got Intel worth sharing."

Gokudera growled at her words, "My sis was right. You really are a bitch."

* * *

"Someone should slap some sense into those brats," the bitch demanded as her temper levels were sky high. This could be due to the fact her plans to kill the octopus was trashed because no one told her real bullets wouldn't work. Or the fact the entire E class rallied together against her throwing classroom equipment at her and calling her a bitch. Or it could be because of the things Korosensei did to her with his tentacles that she'd rather not talk about. "I am too fine a woman to be one-upped by a bunch of punks."

Uncaring the military man continued to type away on his new laptop, since his old one is busted, never looking her in the eye. "In case you haven't notice sweetheart, the children don't exactly agree with that assessment. If you're going to stick around for another attempt then I suggest you suck it up and get in there and apologise."

Irina looked at him as if he was crazy, "Do what? I'm an accomplished assassin. Not a glorified rug-rat-wrangler. Let me focus on what I'm qualified for!"

The man sigh, "Come with me please." First he let her see the octopus writing out hand write test papers. Specially, made for each of his beloved students. Next he showed off the E class students playing a game called assassination badminton. "Everyone has two roles here assassin and student, target and teacher. It's a bizarre classroom this teacher created not one for tidy resolutions or easy answers. Or one for simple categories. I understand you want to take pride in yourself as a professional but if you can be both an assassin and teacher your toast." He explained as Irina soaked up his wisdom somewhat shocked.

They watched their students play their little game of assassination badminton but then spotted a sad sight. Tsuna was constantly falling on his face as he tried to hit the smiley face ball while lazily swing his arms around. Then as one ball was returned he got slammed in the head and fell backwards with a red circle marked on his forehead. That got to hurt.

Irina glared at the pathetic kid, "He won't cut out to be an assassin. Far too soft and weak."

Karasuma nodded in agreement, "I know I've already given up on him." He sighed, "He really doesn't want to kill the octopus no matter how hard I try to persuade him. He's far too innocent to hurt anything." He then glanced at the papers in his hand. "Or be one of them."

Back with E class, "Come on Tsuna you have to try." His classmates tried to convince him as they treated his injury.

"I'm sorry," he cried.

"This is no time for sorrys," a boy named Maehara told him sternly as he held his shoulders. "Come on you need to be more serious about this. Think of all the money we'll get once well kill him."

Little Tsuna looked down, "But I don't really care about the money."

"I can vouch for that," Karma butted in while lying on top of the smaller spiked hair crossed armed. "This guy's pretty rich I've been to his place. It's like some celebrity penthouse."

He blushed, "Karma, I told you I'm not that rich."

"Well think of this." Kimura the class's fastest runner jumped in, "Think of all the glory we'll get for being the heroes that kill the monster that destroyed the moon. We'll probably be famous."

Little Tsuna shook his head, "But I don't really don't want to be famous and I think it would really sad to kill Korosensei."

The class grouped together in a team huddle. "Ok guys we need to somehow motivate Tsuna to take these assassinations seriously. Any ideas?" Their leader, Isogai, asked them.

"Well money and fame didn't work so what will?" His best friend, Maehara, asked discouraged.

"Well maybe if we tell him girls will dig him more that could work." Okajima suggested.

Nakamura shook her head, "I highly doubt he'll bite with that bait. Any other bright ideas?"

"I think I got one," Nagisa raised a hand, "and I'm almost certain it will work and if it doesn't then there's nothing we can do."

The class nodded to him, "Alright Nagisa, it's all on you then."

He nodded in return and strolled over to Tsuna playing around with his wooden knife while being comforted by his friends. "Hey, Tsuna, I know you don't want to kill Korosensei and all but think of everything you'll lose if he does destroy the world." Tsuna listened with open ears. "Not only will we lose the money but we'll lose everything we love- our friends, our families, everyone. Can you really go on knowing that there's a chance we will lose all of them this March and you didn't try at all to stop it?"

Something snapped in his brain. _Lose everyone?_ Images of friends, comrades, family everyone he has met came to mind: The thought of losing them, the thought letting them down and the thought of being too useless to do anything about it. It was too much to think about. After he already seen a future of something that that happening. Could his battle against Byakuran mean nothing then? _No._ The top half of his face became shadowed. "Alright Nagisa, I'll give it a try," he said in an unusually deeper tone.

"Alright." Mahara cheered energetically, "Come on Tsuna, let's go you and me. I'll even go easy on you." Tsuna nodded and the class moved away to the side of the court. "Ok," he threw the ball up in the air. "Here it comes," he slapped it down and it raced straight to Tsuna.

Tsuna stood there blanked face as he put out his knife. Effortlessly, he hit it over the net.

Maehara smiled while chasing the ball, "See you can do it." At the second he hit the ball back Tsuna was already in place to receive it. Once again hit the ball with very little effort and once again Maehara was forced to chase it. That was the pattern of this rally as Maehara grew tried. Tsuna on the other hand never broke a sweat as he seemed to predict every shot and hit it back resulting to energy wastes being a minimum. Eventually, Maehara couldn't keep up with the paste and fell missing the ball. He panted heavily with a smile. "That was amazing," he said just able to breathe out. "Hey where did you learn to play…" his words were lost as he looked back a Tsuna. His eyes were sharp and appeared to glow with a flash of orange. A shiver ran down his spin as those eyes stared back at him as if they belonged to a predator looking down on prey. With an unsteady voice he asked, "Tsuna, are you ok?"

"Huh?" Tsuna's eyes become normal as he responded with a smile, "Yes I'm fine."

"Tsuna!" The class gathered around him sing songs of praises while his friends just said 'we told you so' over and over.

The faculty members just stared with gaping mouths and shocked eyes. "Maybe there's more to the kid after all," Karasuma choked.

"Mr. Karasuma," His assistant called out, "we have the papers you asked for."

"Oh thank you." He took the papers and turned back to the assassin, "If you want to stay here that's fine. Just treat those kids with respect." With that last piece of advice he left her to think about her next move.

* * *

The E class students were happily chatting with each other as they waited for their next lesson to start. The door opened and the dreaded bitch walked into the class without a word. The class was silent for her return as she wrote something on the chalk board. She turned back to the students. "What word does 'incredible' modify? Read it out loud."

Tsuna tilted his head at the phrase _what does that mean anyway?_ He wondered after all foreign languages and other subjects really were never his strong suit. _Wait is that even appropriate for us?_ He started to have a bad feeling about the written phrase.

Gokudera slapped his face _this bitch is messing with us right? Right?_

With a happy go lucky smile Yamamoto saluted. "Alright it says: 'You are incredible in bed'," he said using his best English voice.

 _Do you even understand the words you are saying!_ The entire class stressed in their heads.

Irina nodded, "Very good now the rest of you."

Reluctantly, the students repeated the phase, "You are incredible in bed."

She began to talk about a mission she once did in America while establishing what the word 'incredible' means in the contest of the sentence. All anyone can wander was: 'why is that the example you use for junior high kids?' Then she talked about the importance of conversation both in her line of work and real life. She was starting to sound like a real teacher. "Don't except me to be like the octopus, he can help you with your entrance exams. All I can do is help you learn the art of conversation. Here's the deal if you think this is stupid and I'm not a teacher then I'll leave." The class was awestruck as for the first time the bitch put on a truthful cute, shy face. She played with her hands, "And sorry for being such a bitch."

*silence*

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" the students roared with laughter at the sudden turn of events. They were all ready to give her a second chance and apologised for the name calling. Irina was over the moon until…

"Well we still need to call her something."

"How about Miss hellabtich?"

Crushed inside, Irina tried to sweep the whole bitch thing under the rug and offered to be called on a first name basis. But Irina the students wouldn't have it. "Yeah I wouldn't go away from the whole bitch thing anytime some soon."

"Professor Bitch sounds classy how about that?"

"I vote for. That Professor Bitch all the way!"

Boom! "I hate little brats so much!" She shrieked with very ounce of her being.

"Ok." That simple word disrupted the madness that was erupting. They all turned to one boy-Tsuna. He smiled innocently, "I'm sorry we got off the wrong foot, Miss Irina."

To everyone else it was just an average smiling boy but to Irina it was as if heaven's light was bathed over the boy. Mindlessly, she walked over to him and grabbed his shoulders, "What is your name?"

A tad bit frighten, Tsuna timidly said, "T-T-Tsuna."

"Tsuna." Tears of joy burst from her eyes. "You're an angel in disguise aren't you?" She cheered in delight and embraced his little body. "In dark times like this it's always nice to have a little light like you to make my day. Thank you," she cried as she suffocated the poor boy in her chest.

"Miss Irina, I can't breathe," he squeaked out. Then he remembered his overprotective guardian. Fearfully, he looked back but for some reason Gokudera just sat there resting his head on his cupped hands. He stared at the two intensely. _Gokudera?_

Yamamoto noticed his friend's odd behaviour, "That's strange."

"What is it?" Sugino asked.

"By now I would have thought Gokudera would have pulled out his firework sticks and say something like 'get your grubby hands off the Tenth'," he replied using his best Gokudera impression. "He really hates it when someone gets too close to Tsuna." He turned back to his unusually calm friend, "Hey Gokudera, are you ok back there?"

At that moment, an ominous aura poured out of the boy. It made the whole class feel on edge. "You ok there pal?" Terasaka asked as sweat beaded down his face.

Gokudera never respond as he dropped his head, "I remember now." He slammed his desk so hard cracks started to form, "Those golden locks, those cunning blue eyes…" With a death glare, he stared down the woman who still held the now very frighten Tsuna tight, "and those boobs." He stomped on top of his desk eyes burning with revengeful desires. "You're the bitch who pulled a knife on me!" He shrieked and fanned out a set of bombs. "Payback bitch!"

Yamamoto quickly grabbed him by the arms, "Hold on man. We want to make nice with the bitch now so calm down!"

"Like hell!" The bomber rejected, "let me go you baseball idiot. That bitch is going down one way or another!"

Little Tsuna's eyes twitched at the sight as he looked up at his teacher, "Miss Irina?"

"Yes my little angel?" She asked still snuggling his face with a lovey expression.

"Do you know Gokudera?"

She thought for a minute, "Can't say that I do."

Gokudera growled and lowered his head. "You forgot me? You're so dead bitch!" All his attention was aimed solely on Irina as for once since he met him he wasn't thinking about his beloved Tenth.

Yamamoto held him back with all his might but his strength failed him as he could he hear the squeaking sound of his rubber soles being dragged across the floor. "A little help here." And so a team was formed to hold back the revenge driven Gokudera.

But it wasn't enough. Using sheer will power and unforgotten rage, he was able to drag every one of them with him as he marched forwards. Irina just watched with her arms crossed (finally off of Tsuna) as the determined boy slowly got closer. They were face to face; Irina's wondering calm expression and Gokudera's pure anger. The woman rubbed her chin in deep thought. "Now that I got a closer look at you. You do look familiar." Then it hit finally her, "Wait you're that bitch's pipsqueak brother!"

POW! "Don't call my sis a bitch, bitch!" Gokudera was able to free one of his arms and sucker punched the bitch.

"You brat," she spat. "How dare you?"

"Real simple. I want you dead," he responded to the rhetorical question.

"You want to go at it?"

"Bring it bitch!"

"That's enough!" yelled an intimately commanding voice. Surprisingly, that voice came from little Tsuna; his eyes were dark for a moment. "All of you sit down!" They obeyed without question and scrambled to their sits. Irina however, being the odd one out, quickly glanced from side to side try to find a sit. When she couldn't she slumped to her knees and stared up to her more frightening angel. "Now please," his mannerism returned to normal. "Explain. We really need some insight. Just how do you guys know each other?"

The two glared back at each other. Irina sighed, "I guess explanations are in order. Well it all start just when I hit fifteen and my feline body started to bloom wonderfully. This of course made men notice me more and more."

"Whore." Gokudera spat.

"Shut up I'm telling the story! At any case I was given a mission to assassinate this man."

"Who was he?" Asked the class.

The tone of the class got suddenly serious. "A mafia boss named Ignazio Gokudera"

"My old man," Gokudera added.

"Say what?!"

***flash back***

It happened around 4 years ago, the younger Irina just managed to weasel her way into the Mafia boss's main house and sat comfortably in some sort of small lounge. How did she do it? Why seduction of course. She played the-innocent-poor-girl-who-just-want-a-place-to-stay-for-the-night-and-would-do-anything-to-have-one act. And I mean ANYTHING. Responding to her plead of help, the boss allowed her to come inside his estate. _Worked like a charm_ she thought as she sipped the deliciously warm beverage given to her. "Thank you for taking me in, sir. You're very kind."

"No need for thanks," the man replied. "It would be ashamed to let a lovely lady like you waste away in this dreary season."

"You're far too kind, sir," she giggled.

Then the door opened and a small girl in a small frilled dress appeared. "Ah just the girl I wanted to see," the man happily marched up to the young girl and embraced her. "How are you doing my little girl?"

"I'm doing well father." The girl replied and turned to the undercover assassin. "Who is this beautiful lady?"

"Bianchi this is Miss Irina Jelavic, she'll be staying here for the night," he explained. "Miss Jelavic, this is my only daughter Bianchi."

"Awe what an adorable child," she complemented with a fake smile.

Young Bianchi curtsied in gratitude, "I appreciate the complement Miss Jelavic. You too are a fine young lady."

The man smiled at the scene, "Good to see you both getting along so well. Now I have some business to take care of." He crouched down to Bianchi's eye level and patted her head, "Now Bianchi, I want you to take good care of Miss Jelavic for me. Understand?"

She bowed lightly, "Of course father, I will not let you down."

"Very well then you two have fun I must be going," the man waved goodbye and walked away.

Young Bianchi sat opposite to the older lady as they made some small talk. "Oh by the way I made something for you," the little girl rummaged through her pockets. "Father told me we'll be having visitors so I made the liberty to make snacks." She presented a nicely rapped pink pouch, "Would you like one?"

Not wanting to seem rude, Irina gladly accepted, "of course dear, I would love to try your delicious goods." Without further hesitation she took a piece form the bag and popped it in her mouth, "Umm how delectable."

The little girl smiled "I'm glad you like them but something's been bothering me." Her gaze became intense as she stared Irina directly in the eye. "For someone who supposedly grew up in the streets you have quite the vocabulary."

Irina choked at her mistake as she swallowed down the snack. "Well dear you can learn a lot of things just by watching the world around you. I just picked up a few odd words here and there."

"Really?" Bianchi questioned, "Must be difficult though to learn in such a strange way."

With an exaggerated pouty face Irina nodded, "It is. Life is hard for little old me."

"I'm sure it is." Bianchi tilted her head to the side smiling. "I know the feeling after all…" her expression became dark, "some targets are hard kill." Irina was off guard by her change of attitude then a sense of dizziness was casted over her. Her upper body weaken as she fell to her side. "I hope you enjoy your snack after all it will be your last." The child pulled out a mini hand gun from her pocket, "It's a personal creation of mine I call it 'sugar coated paralysis cookies'. So don't think you can move so quickly."

"Who-who are you?" Irina just managed to speak.

Innocently, the girl giggled, "You must be an amateur if you haven't heard of me yet. Then again I'm only known throughout the mafia world." She aimed the gun at Irina's forehead, "I'm the Poison Scorpion Bianchi," she replied darkly, "bye bye."

Bang! Went the gun but Irina was just able to roll off the couch avoided and the bullet by a hair strand.

Bianchi rubbed her little chin, "Oh you can still move? Perhaps I haven't put enough nightshades into the batter. Oh well you still can't escape so easily."

Bang! Went the gun again and once again Irina evaded the attacks by rolling for cover.

"Come on miss you shouldn't be so difficult," Bianchi whined. "You should have been more prepared after all this is the mafia. You can't trick us so easily miss assassin." She shot again but still the target decided to play hard to get. "I mean think about it a beautiful young woman accidently bumps into a mafia boss and promise him a night of pleasure in exchange for a place to spend the night. It seems all too convenient although I have to say you got guts for offering yourself to a married man. However…" bang! "It's repulsive."

That time it did hit. Luckily, it was only a graze off the skin but even so Irina was bleeding quite a bit. _Damn it this girl is good. I can't win if I can't move so well. There has to be away out of here._

Lady luck shone over her as an opportunity presented itself. Creak- "Sis? Is everything ok? I heard a loud noise." A young boy in a mini suit and silver hair peeked into the room.

Bianchi hesitated with surprise and fear, "Hayato run!"

But it was too late. _Bingo_ Irina smirked as with the remainder of her strength she rolled over to the boy and caught him in her arms. Using a knife she hid under her legs, she placed it over the boy's neck. "Don't move or else," she threat. She held the blade closer to his neck and a drop of crimson dripped down.

"Sis," the boy whimpered in fear as he let out a couple of tears.

"Hayato!"

"Drop the gun and give me the antidote," Irina demanded meagrely.

Reluctant, Bianchi dropped her gun and kicked it away. Then she got out a small vial "My brother, please."

"No, antidote first."

The two girls had a glare off for what felt like forever. Three, two, one, they made the trade and threw their demands over to each other. Bianchi held her injured and terrified brother in her arms. "Don't worry, Hayato. You're safe now." The boy cried louder and louder into his sister's chest relieved to be by her.

On the other hand Irina quickly drunk down the antidote. The feeling of her body came back to her, "Why you little brats." She said menacingly as she held her knife to attack, "You'll pay for that." Bang! "Ah!" she screamed in agonising pain.

"No one hurts my children," Bianchi's father came back armed and with reinforcements.

The assassin growled at her target defeated. As a final resort she smashed something on the floor and puffs of smoke engulfed the room. They were all blinded- they couldn't even see their own two hands. Suddenly, there was a crash and as the smoke cleared a trail of blood lead to a broken window.

"It seems the assassin escaped sir," a subordinate reported. "Shall we go after her?"

Their boss nodded and tended to his beloved children, "Are you both alright?"

Bianchi nodded for both her and her brother who was still shaking in fear. This is a day he will not easily forget. Fear boiled to rage as a tear dripped down his cheek. He swore he'll get stronger so he wouldn't have to live such humiliation again.

***end***

"And that pretty much what's happened," Gokudera ended the tale. "I never saw that bitch again until now."

"You think you had it bad I was humiliated by a child no less," Irina stressed. "After the whole incident I wanted to retake the mission so badly for payback but my client was found out and never seen again. I sure wasn't going to take on a mission without something in the end so I just went home."

It was one of those 'OHHH' moments for the class. "So that's what happened."

"Hey Gokudera, you ok?" Yoshida asked as he noticed the boy still shivering.

"Oh I'll be fine," his eyes were set ablaze once more and readied his bombs, "Once I blow that bitch sky high!"

"Drop the bombs will you!"

"Hey guys I think we're missing the obvious thing here," Isogai called for their attention. "If Gokudera's sister is a part of the mafia and his dad is a boss doesn't that mean that…"

He was interrupted by a sliding door. Words were lost as something slithered its way in. The sound of sticky suction cup echoed throughout the class as they hopped on to the teacher's desk. There stood a tiny smiley face octopus in a black cloak no more than 40 cm. "Korosensei!" they screamed in shock but before they could ask any question the tiny Korosensei lifted a tentacle in greeting.

"Ciaossu."

* * *

Mini target 2: Protecting the angel. (A.K.A Irina being a stalker.)

 _It's been one week. A whole 7 days that I've been stuck in this hell of a place with these brats. They're all demons! Every one of them! Especially that redhead and bomb freak. All of them calling me a 'bitch' it's so infuriating! Why does someone as amazing as me have to put up with this sort of treatment?_ Irina ranted to herself as she marched down the hallways. _Sometimes I think this job isn't worth the damn bounty. Oh well, at least there's one shining angel._

"Miss Irina." Speak of the angel.

Irina's eyes immediately lit up at the sound of his voice. "Yes, my little angle?" She sang as she turned to face the small bad.

"Korosensei was wondering if you could…"

 _This precious little thing is Tsunayoshi Sawada. Isn't he just the cutest? With that fluffy hair, baby wide eyes and short height. I just want to squeeze the living daylights out of him. He's the only reason I've kept my sanity in this hell hole. OOHH! I just want to take him home and keep him forever. He's the sweetest little thing I have ever met and I am blessed that the lord has given birth to this child and allowed him to meet me in my time of need. When all those other brats started to name call me you stood up and brighten my life. You truly are an angel._ Irina just stared at the boy with sparkling eyes that looked down right creepy in their own way. "Don't worry, my little angel, I'll deal with the octopus no prob." Although, she was not entirely sure what she just agreed to since she pretty much muted him in favour of monologuing about her adornment of young Tsuna.

"Hey, Tsuna," his friend greeted as he hooked his arm around his shoulders. "It's time to go home now."

"Get your arm off the Tenth, baseball freak," their bomber friend hissed before glaring at Irina. "And you, bitch, quit gawking at the Tenth. It's creepy as hell."

"Who you calling creepy, Brat!"

"You! You damn, bitch!"

Tsuna cut in between them before things got out of hand. "Please no fighting you two," he begged while using his puppy dog eyes.

Immediately, the two of them stop. "If that is what you wish, Tenth."

"Of course, my little angel. Anything you wish." After that the three of them headed home while Irina bid them farewell. However he job was far from over. Oh no. After meeting the angel she was determined to keep him safe form any harm. _Those two are Tsuna's so called friends. The cheerful one is Takeshi Yamamoto. He's ok but is kind of an idiot. Think's everything's a game. What if my little angel gets attacked and that idiot plays it off as a game. He could get hurt and I won't let anyone one do that to my angel. Then there's that bitch's brat of a brother Hayato Gokudera. He carries explosives on him. He's literately a walking bomb. What if he accidently trips and drops those things? He could blow himself up, which I would pay to see, but he could also hurt Tsuna! That won't happen while I'm alive._ And so everyday after school, without fail, Irina would tail the boys to their hotel making sure they didn't do anything that will harm her angel. She even went as far as seducing the manager to get a job there so she could keep an eye on them. Heck she even seduced the security guard to let her watch the security footage to check if there was any funny business going on. Even outside the hotel she would keep a close eye on them while in disguise, hiding in bushes, behind trees, in between alleyways, you name it. All so she can get rid of any potential threats that might come after her precious angel.

Her actions did not go unnoticed. She may be good at undercover missions but she's anything but discrete. Her outrageous style of clothing gives her away every time.

"Ok, Bitch, what's you're deal?" Gokudera confront her the next day after school. He was really getting sick of her following them all the time. "Why the hell are you stalking us and the Tenth?"

"I don't know what you mean," she played dumb.

"But, Professor Bitch, aren't you the lady in the fur coat and expensive looking sunglasses that follows us home?" Yamamoto questioned. "Wait now that I think about it. Aren't you the new employee at the hotel too?"

"Oh you must have gotten me confused with another hot and sexy blonde. It's a pretty classy hotel. I wouldn't be surprise if they have some foreign workers."

"I guess you have a point."

"Don't be fooled, baseball idiot. The bitch is obviously lying!"

As the three of them argued the class watched in silence not too bothered to end this. That and they'll probably get their heads eaten off by Irina or Gokudera if anyone dares to interrupt them. So they chose to ignore them for now. "So how does it feel to have such a hottie following you all the time?" Maehara asked Tusna cheekily.

Tsuna gave him a questionable look. "What are you talking about?"

"Professor Bitch. She's been on your back for a while now. Must be nice knowing a hot babe like her has her eyes on you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied honestly, "she's just really nice that's all. I'm nothing special." After that his nose crinkled up and he let out a light sneeze. It was as cute as a baby panda's.

Suddenly, Irina was right by his side with large concerned eyes. "Do you have a cold, my sweet angel? That's not good at all. Need some medicine or some tissues?" She held out a box of extra soft tissues so that his little nose wouldn't be irritated.

He nodded once and took one. Then he wiped his nose with it and looked back at his teacher with a bright smile. "Thank you, Miss Irina. I'm fine now."

Irina's eye's glistened at the sight. Even his sneezes are adorable. She then put on a seductive look, "You know if you ever get sick I would be more than happy to be your personal nurse. I'll be sure to take you care of you," she whispered in the boy's ear as she snaked her way into his chair allowing him to sit on her lap and his head to be lying on her bosom.

"Over my dead body, Bitch!" Gokudera groaned and pulled her hair back forcefully taking her off his boss. "Keep your filthy hands to yourself! Get off the Tenth you damn whore!"

"Hey mind your own business. And stop pulling on my hair!"

"Please you two there's no need to fight. Miss Irina was just being nice that's all," Tsuna tried to explain as he tried to stop the fight.

The class just stood to the side in silence just watching the whole thing unfolded. _Does Tsuna really not see it?_ They wondered. It was so obvious that Professor Bitch treats him differently from everyone else. That and she's the woman that's been stalking them recently. They remembered the many times they spotted their teacher sneaking out after school in a larger fashionable coat and sunglasses and then following the mafia trio. They thought it would have been obvious since there's barely anyone else in japan that dresses like that. How could anyone not notice?

"Hey, Professor Bitch, I have something you might be interested in," announced the very sly Karma.

Irina lifted her nose at him. "Oh yeah? What?"

"It has something to do with you fave little angel. How's about we talk a little more privately," he whispered so no one else but her could hear it. Interested, Irina excused herself out and followed the boy to a darkened part of the building. His signature devil smile appeared as he faced the woman. "I have something you might be interested in. I'll give it up for a fair price."

She raised an eyebrow at the boy, "What is it?"

Karma took an object from his back. It was a cute little Tsuna chibi plushie. It looked much like the ones that now currently rest in the boy's apartment. "I have gotten my hand on this limit addition Tsuna plushie. It's one of a kind. The only one made."

Irina stared at the doll for a good long while. It was so adorable with Tsuna's large brown eyes and fully brown hair. It was a perfect little replica. "How much?"

"I think 7,000 yen it reasonable."

"What!?"

"You want the doll or not."

Quietly, Irina debated whether or not she would take it but her inner self won out. She wanted the doll so badly no matter the cost. Just think having your own little Tsuna to take care of. The thought made her heart fill with glee and excitement. "Ok I'll pay up when I can."

"Up front or no deal."

"Why you little brat!" Angrily, Irina rummage through her pockets in reach of her wallet. "Look kid I only got a 3,000 on me now. Think you can give me a little time for the rest?"

"Oh my, what do we have here?" Suddenly, Bianchi entered the scene as she leaned onto the walls. "What's this some sort of shady dealing. With a student no less. How low can you go, Jelabitch?"

"This has nothing to with you, poison bitch." Irina spat with high levels of hatred.

"Oh please, that name fits you more than me. Bitch," Bianchi spat back.

"You want to see a bitch? Oh I'll show you a bitch." Irina slipped her mini skirt higher to reveal a hidden mini gun. She took it out and aimed straight. "I'm not poisoned this time around. I won't miss," she swore.

Bianchi smirked at the woman. "You want to fight?" Magically two poison food platters appeared in her hands. "Bring it."

The two feisty women stared each other down with the blazing flame of rivalry burning bright in their eyes. They were ready to rumble. It's time to see which one of them reign supreme. The down to earth poison Hitwoman Bianchi or the seductively cold assassin Irina. It's time for them to fight. One thing's for sure, neither of them are going down so easily.

Just than the Mafia trio came passing by with a semi sad Tsuna. "What's wrong, Tsuna? You've been glum for a while," Yamamoto asked slightly concerned.

The little boss sighed, "I can't find my chibi doll anywhere. It disappeared one day and I haven't been able to find it."

"What!? Someone stole form you Tenth?" Gokudera growled as he bashed his fists together. "Don't worry, Tenth, I'll find that bastard. It's probably the same guy who took the spare key-card from me. They will pay for this."

 _Chibi doll?_ The two women than looked towards Karma who still held said doll.

Playfully he laughed. "Well I'll just keep this safe for now. You two have fun and Professor Bitch you know where to find me if you want to make a deal." After that he ran before anything else could be said.

All the while, Tsuna was still blissfully unaware of Irina's stalking or the fact that Karma stole the extra key-card to their apartment. Even though it was so obvious to everyone else. Maybe not the Karma thing but it's hard not to miss a beautiful foreign woman walking right behind you all the way to your home. Heck even Yamamoto and Gokudera notices and they can't tell the difference between a certain little hitman from his many obvious disguises. But Tsuna could. He always had. But maybe his mother's genes run deeper in him than we're let on.

* * *

Ren: Ok review time. **IoukoMiku, Akai Tsubaki,** **KK, ColorlessRainbow42,** **StorytellerD132, 120xion, shadowswithouthope** and **LectoraDeVida .** Thank you all for loving everything so far and I hope you guys like this chapter too. It's not to the extent of Karma time but it was a decent chapter I think. Next up is **greenespeon1995.**

Yen: ( Laughs evilly) **greenespeon1995** we will not confirm nor deny that.

Ren: In other words use your imagination for now. Next is **YokaiAngel** with a timeline question and since I'm not a big KHR fan I'll let the expert explain. Yen, if you please.

Yen: Well, it is after the whole future arc so yeah it's after the varia arc. We just had to move the time capsule incident to after the future arc because we needed a reason for them to be expelled. (Dark KI flows form her body) But still... STUPID NEZU DAMN YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!

Ren: (Sweat drop) Ok well I'm going to move on now. Let's see **TheSilverHunt3r** your comment entertains me and what you probably guess from the end line of this chapter. Next chapter's going be fun till it eventually comes out. I'll just sit back and watch you lot squirm in suspense. (Smirks)

Yen: You know you can be really mean sometimes.

Ren: Oh you haven't seen anything yet. Wait you know what's to come. Well they haven't seen anything yet. Well next review is from **Revamped Persona.** All I have to say is (Points dramatically upwards) find out in the next chapter!

Yen: (Joins excitedly) YEAH!

Ren: Anyway the next review is probably the best one of the lot and made me laugh so hard. Thank you **purplesnake0512** for the check list it really made my day. You have anything you what to say yen?

Yen: Why thank you and not sure about the grammar but oh well we tried. I just hope you enjoy the rest to come

Ren: Also I said Tsuna's hyper mode won't be for ALL to see. But that doesn't mean someONE. Very strong emphasise on the ONE won't see it. More on that on the next chapter. Well next up is **KsLuna** you were half right with your theory on Irina just wrong connection.

Yen: And about the Tsuna with the pistol… hmm... we'll still have to put some thought onto that one. On one hand we can't really see Tsu handling a gun considering we've never seen him even hold one. But on the other hand, he has his hyper intuition and reborn as a tutor so... Yeah just give us some time on that one.

Ren: Next review is… oh my.

Yen: (Holding laughter) Yeah.

Ren: Well it appears I have not one but two death threats form **gladeo25**. Well that was aggressive but I'm sorry to inform but I'm pretty sure the first one to kill me is Yen since she knows where to find me if I ever decide to stop this. So yeah. You'll have to wait your turn pal and I don't know what kind of partner you're on about but just in case both me and Yen are girls. She is a her not a him thought I'd clarify that if anyone's confused. Also if you do kill me then there will be no chance of a next chapter. I guess you can try and write in my place. Right, Yen?

Yen: (Sweat drop) Sorry but I don't know whether to laugh at this review or not.

Ren: It's because of the bunnies isn't it?

Yen: Yeah.

Ren: To all confused readers you'll all understand in the next chapter. Maybe.

Yen: Anyway in all fairness I may know the plan but I don't have the writing skills. So sorry but I can't take over for Ren.

Ren: Ok one final comment. **Thecatleader** with 110 capitalised 'UPDATE'. Well here you go. Hope you and everyone else enjoyed. Till next time.

Yen: Bye.


	4. Reborn time! The truth is out

AN: I Don't own Assassination classroom or katekyo hitman reborn

Last time…

E class got themselves a new teacher, a pro assassin named Irian Jelavic as well as being able to meet Gokudera's sister Bianchi. They found those three have quite the history. Irina and E class didn't really get along but after time she accepted her role as a teacher as the students forgave her for being a bitch. The day ended with a mini Korosensei coming into the room greeting them with a 'ciaossu'.

Reborn time the truth is out 

"Korosensei, you shrunk!" The class screamed in terror as the mini Korosensei waved at them.

Gokudera pounced off his chair and ran over. He grabbed the little Korosensei and stared him in the face. "How did this happen? Don't tell me you ate my sister's cooking?" He asked worriedly. "Why would you do that? It's suicidal! Is it because you wanted to have hair again, sir? If you did it would be safer to get a wig than risk your life eating her food again."

"No need to worry Gokudera, I'm fine," the mini octopus stressed in an oddly familiar high pitched tone.

The class panicked on what to do with the mini Korosensei, however Tsuna was panicked for a different reason. _Why can't anyone else see it?_ He wondered as waterfall tears fell from his eyes. Sure the little guy looked like Korosensei what with a mini version of his usual clothing and yellow octopus like body but there were some glaring differences. For example: below the chin of his smile face was a thick belt buckle tightly strapped down, his smile looked cheesier than usual and never moved as if it was painted on, between his tentacles were a pair of polished black shoes and his beady eyes were a lot bigger almost baby like. Also there's this: _Oh come on guys who else in the world says 'ciaossu' but-_

Crash! "Hold it right there!" Flopping in to the classroom like a fish out of water was a normal size Korosensei roped around a log.

"Two Korosenseis!" The class screamed.

"Don't be fooled my students that thing there isn't me," he accused. "That there is an imposter!"

"How do we know you're not the imposter?" Karma joked.

"This is no time for jokes, Karma!"

"Just how did that happen?" His other students asked.

"That little thing tricked me!"

***flashback***

"Let's see how my students are getting along with their new teacher," Korosensei said to himself as he happily made his way to the school building. But then something caught his eyes. "Eh?…HIEEE!" he shrieked in joy. There sitting on the wooden steps was a large blow of rainbow scooped gelato topped with mountains of creamy whipped cream, drizzled with a combination of the fine strawberry and chocolate syrups and topped with three plumped cherries, finely diced strawberries and black and white chocolate shavings. This prize jewel among desserts was crowned on top of a piled of the newest Italian magazines bikini monthly an extremely rare find. "Who would leave such a glorious treasure just laying here? Well finders keepers." Cheekily, he smiled as he dipped a spoon full of the delicious treat. "Come to papa."

Click

He dashed away to the side missing the net trap that was laid out for him. "Nice try kids but even I'm not so gullible. But thank you for the goods. I'm sure I'll enjoy them thoroughly." He laughed smugly and took another bite of gelato. Snap! "Huh? Ah!" He had no time to react as a log came out of nowhere and slammed his squishy body into the wall. "What on earth?" The next think he knew ropes tangled themselves around him. He felt his body get crushed as they tightened him to the log. Then he fell backwards. "Oh dear," he said slightly concerned.

A shadow casted over his face. "I must say I'm very disappointed in you," his mini counterpart appeared before him. "Oh well this makes things a lot easier," mini Korosensei kicked the real Korosensei down and he went tumbling down the mountain side.

"NEYAH!"

***end***

After the octopus told his tale the class only had one thing to say: "How could you fall for that!"

Korosensei hunched back at their outrage, "It was a moment of weakness."

Korosensei weakness 5:

Boobs

Note: likes sweet things

"At any case," he glared at his mini self. "Give me back my identity you little nuisance!" He lunged after the little thing. But little Korosensei expected as much and jumped above the bigger Korosensei. The little guy bounced on top of the octopus' head and used it as a trampoline to launch himself to the window ledge. He held out a mini tentacle and cured it back. There was a glint in his eyes as if to say 'bring it on'. Korosensei's eyes sharpen, "Consider it brought." They dashed outside the courtyard. Korosensei at one end and his counterpart at the other.

Karma smirked at the sight as everyone gathered around the windows. "Well this is getting interesting."

Nagisa nodded next to him. "Yeah maybe we can find more of Korosensei's weaknesses," he added as he prepared his note book.

The students were excited to see this strange development and were eager to see the outcome. However one child was not so enthusiastic. In fact he had a more dismal aura around him as he cuddled himself in the corner. The assassin teacher tried to comfort him the best she could, "What's wrong my little angel?"

Forcefully, she was kicked aside. "Go away, bitch!" The still salty bomber's expression took a one-eighty as he kneeled down to his boss concerned, "Are you ok, Tenth?"

"Yeah, Tsuna," Yamamoto walked into the conversation. "You look pale."

 _If you only knew_ the boy wept in his head.

Back with Korosensei and mini Korosensei they stared each other down like in one of those old west shoot offs. Smug green stripes appeared around his head, "I don't know who you are but one thing for certain, no matter how hard you try to imitate me you can never be me."

"Who says I was trying to?" little Korosensei pointed out.

"Oh really?" They each took one step closer but the larger Korosensei became impatient. "Come here you little maggot," he lunged over to him. However the little octopus predicted as much and dogged quite easily. Korosensei was quick to adapt and switched his tentacle projection. The moment mini Korosensei dropped down from gravity he fell into the tentacle trap that waited. They coiled around the little guy like snakes. "I got you now."

A sly glint sparked in the imposters larger eyes, "Oh really now?" With unknown strength he forced his way out of his binding and grabbed hold of the tentacles. Using gravity to his advantaged, he dropped to his feet and swung the tentacle over his head causing Korosensei to fly. He fell right to his face, "Pathetic." Mini Korosensei sniggered, "You're much weaker than I thought."

Korosensei forced himself up with great difficulty, "I may be weak but…" poof! He was gone. "I'm so much faster than you." Clones of himself spun around his mini imposter. "Do you think you can really beat me so easily? Governments, militaries and even the best assassins this world has to offer failed to kill me. You know why?" Korosensei stopped right behind his confused mini counterpart. A darken shadow shrouded over his sinister smiley face; eyes shone with kill intend. "They couldn't keep up with me," he whispered in an eerie tone. Without warning he kicked his mini off violently. When he tried to get up he was already surrounded by a team of Korosenseis. "My, my aren't you in a pickle?" he laughed, "Well you better hold on. I sense a storm coming." His doubles blurred to nothing as the wind current around them stared to strengthen. Soon mini Korosensei found himself swept away inside the winds of a tornado.

"No way!" his student screamed impressed yet intimidated.

"So he can make tornados," Nagisa noted.

"Cool," Karma awed with a causal smile.

Yamamoto laughed at the sight as Gokudera eyes glistened in wonder, "Korosensei is truly an extraordinary U.M.A."

Little Tsuna peeked out of the window ledge. He watched the wild storms outside and saw something strange. A sparkle of light shone in the centre and it only grew brighter. _Oh no!_ "Korosensei get out of there!" Tsuna warned with all his heart.

While spinning, Korosensei turned to the little boy, "What is it Tsuna?"

"Above you!" he yelled back.

"Eh?" confused he followed his advice and was shocked with what he saw. "Neyah!" He screamed in terror. In the centre of his creation was a ball of light the shined like the blazing sun. It's light was so strong it frightened the dark storm clouds that drew near it.

On closer in inception, on the very top centre of the ball of light, was his mini counterpart whose tiny tentacles held a green gun. His eyes smirked, "Take this on for size." The light concerted around the tip of the gun. "Chaos Shot." The sun ball was released and was heading right for Korosensei.

"Oh no."

A massive explosion rang throughout the mountain. All forms of nearby wild life were running for their lives. Dust clouds formed all around the area and the students chocked and coughed on then closed their eyes for protection. As their eyes open again they were speechless at the sight. A crater on who knows how deep and wide. But what shocked them the most was who wasn't there. "Where's Korosensei?"

Their question was answered as in a minute or so the hole was completely filled as if it was never there in the first place. In the middle of it all was their octopus teacher once again playing dress-up in an eye killing, bright orange jumpsuit along with an equally bright yellow hard hat. His face was smudged with soil and he wiped some dirt away while holding a used shovel behind his back. "That took a bit longer than expected."

"The hell it did!" His students screamed in rejection.

Mini Korosensei was the first to ask, "What exactly did you do?

"I'm glad you asked." He placed back his normal hat. "It's quite simple really. I flew around over some places and found some soil that that is all most an exact replica of the soil on this mountain as it contained similar nutrients. Then dug some up and flew all the way back here and used it to fill the hole back up," he explained. "I just repeated the process until it was filled completely."

"I'll admit that is quite impressive for you to do all that in such little time," mini Korosensei complimented. "But why?"

Korosensei tilted his head in wonder, "I thought it was obvious. You see if there was a giant hole in the middle of the school yard then one of my students might fall in and seriously hurt themselves. I wouldn't let that happen. No sir I won't."

"I see." The imposter looked over to the kids, "You really care about them, huh?"

"Of course," he nodded. "After some very traumatic experiences in my life and making a promise I swore to myself I will do my absolute best to help these children." He looked back at his imposter with a serious smiley face, "I will never abandon my students."

Mini Korosensei dropped his head, "I see." He held out his gun, "You've become too soft." He fired a fury of sun light bullets all targeted at the octopus.

But of course Korosensei was too fast for them and he easily dogged them at Mach 20 speeds. "Nura-fu-fu-fu even if you use special bullets they are still not fast enough to catch me." He faded from side to side inching ever so closer. Finally, he got to the mini Korosensei and snatched away the gun. "You're not so tough without your gun now are you?" he laughed as he twirled the gun in between his tow finger tentacles.

His mini imposter let out a laugh of his own, "Who said it was a gun?"

Bewildered at his statement, Korosensei stared at the gun. Confusion was not a strong enough word for how he felt as the gun shone with colours of the rainbow. It morphed into something completely different. Two golden eyes stared back at him with slit pupils. No longer was it a gun, it had now transformed into a lizard. "Eh?" The lizard launched its attack and stuck it's tongue between Korosensei's eyes. His face went pale. "Neah!" He shirked and ran like a mad octopus. "Get it off of me!"

"Who would have thought Korosensei was so squeamish," Kayano commented.

"Forget that! How did that gun transformed lizard?" Terasaka yelled.

Yamamoto rubbed his chin, "I actually know a kid who owns a transforming lizard."

"Really?"

Gokudera growled and clenched his fist "That guy isn't just a Korosensei copycat. How dare he copy Reborn-san?"

 _You got to be kidding me they still can't see it…_ Tsuna groaned.

Mini Korosensei sighed and shook his head. Then he walked over to a spot near the trees and marked it with an X using chalk. As Korosensei was running while screaming, he was about to meet the X then mini Korosensei called, "Leon." The little lizard detached himself from the octopus and changed back to a gun, "take this."

Korosensei had no time to react as the nearby trees were knocked down. They timbered down, trapping him in the process. He tried desperately to escape but no such luck. "Curses!"

The next thing he knew was there was a gun barrel to his face. "This ends now," mini Korosensei told him as his trigger finger tightened.

Korosensei closed his eyes tight and awaited the fire. I never thought it would end like this.

Bang!

It was all over. The deed was finally done. After many, many failures attempts the final strike was made. All thanks to a mini imposter with his prized gun. Yes, a gun that shot out a flag with a comic like picture of the word 'bang'.

"Wait what?" Korosensei snapped out of it and he saw the comedically shot flag.

Mini Korosensei laughed, "Fooled you."

"Wait what!" the whole class screamed. After all that this was the end.

In irritation Korosensei's face boiled red, "Just who are you?"

Mini Korosensei sniggered as he threw off the façade. The cloak and helmet head went flying to reveal… A baby in a black suit and a tiny back fedora, "I am the world's greatest hitman- Reborn."

"What the hell!" they all screamed with three exceptions.

"Whoa kid when did you get here?" Yamamoto asked clueless.

"Reborn-san? Where did the imposter go?" Gokudera asked equally clueless.

Tsuna just cried in his head, _you just noticed now?_

Terasaka clicked his tongue, "Do you really think I would believe this baby is the world's greatest assassin.

Bang! A bullet grazed his cheek. "Don't ever call me an assassin again." Reborn warned with a dark expression. "I am a hitman not an assassin."

"What's the difference?"

He posed; one hand is his pocket and the other holding his gun upwards tipping up his fedora. "An assassin fights for himself. A hitman fights for family."

Incidentally, his eyes met with Tsuna's fearful ones. _Oh no_. The boy tried to make a run for it but before he could take another step.

Slam! "Where do you think you're going, No-Good-Tsuna?" Reborn asked as he jumped through the window and kicked him in the spine.

"Ouch!" Tsuna dropped down and rubbed his achy back. "That hurt, Reborn."

The hitman baby scoffed at his whining, "You're training has been lacking. You've gone soft again. Well…" he readied his gun. "We can soon change that," he aimed it right for the little boy's head.

"HIIEE!" Little Tsuna crawled backwards with haste and fear. He held one hand out and begged for mercy, "N-now, Reborn, there's no need t-to do th-at. P-p-please-e put it d-d-down."

"Now what did I say about stuttering, No-Good-Tsuna?" A mischievous glint sparked in his eyes, "But, you know you right."

Tsuna sighed in relief. _I can't believe that worked._

"It would be much easier to do this." Slam! He hit him on the head with a green mallet causing the boy to lose consciousness. "Would have been a waste of bullets anyway." He grabbed his collar and dragged the boy out the door. "Let's get going it's obvious what they're doing to you here isn't good enough."

"Hold on a minute!" Miraculously, Korosensei was somehow able to get out of his tree prison. "Why does a mafia kid like you want with my student?" He demanded to know. "You have no right to take him."

He fired a warning shot and glared at the octopus, "This kid has deeper connections then you know." At that moment the military man walked into the scene with a confused and surprised expression. Reborn smirked at him and turned back to the class. "That man can tell you all you need to know. If you want to know more ask him." He walked through the sliding doors with Tsuna right behind him. "Ciao ciao," those were his final words as the doors were closed.

"Wait!" Nagisa retaliated as he raced for the door.

Karma grabbed his arm, "What are you doing, Nagisa?"

"I'm going to check on Tsuna. I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about that kid." He explained. He broke Karma's grip and dashed on in search of Tsuna and this newcomer Reborn.

"Nagisa we're coming with you!" Gokudera yelled and he followed suit with Yamamoto right behind him.

However the military man blocked their path. "You two aren't going anywhere."

"What gives Mr. Karasuma?" Yamamoto questioned.

"You two are staying here for questioning," he ordered.

"I don't need to listen to you," Gokudera spat and tried to force his way through.

But Karasuma had other plans. He took hold of Gokudera's arm and flipped back to the floor. "You will do as I say. Now sit down."

Gokudera growled at the man looming over him in dominance, "Why you…"

"Ma ma, Gokudera," Yamamoto tried to calm him down. "Let's listen to what he has to say. I'm sure Tsuna will be fine. After all Nagisa went to check on him and he's with the kid anyway so what's the trouble?"

Reluctantly, Gokudera agreed and took a seat. Now with the class' full attention Karasuma was ready, "Let's begin shall we?

* * *

Meanwhile, Nagisa was heading deeper and deeper into the forest in search for Tsuna and the hitman. "Man I didn't think they could have moved so fast," he puffed. "Where did they go?" Voices called out in a nearby clearing.

"Reborn, why did you do that?"

"It's not like you would come willingly anyway."

"Still!"

"Enough whining and put your gear on."

Nagisa hid in the bushes and watched the scene unfold. Tsuna was putting on a pair of number 27 mittens and these strange looking pair of ear pieces also baring the number 27. "What's with all the 27's?" Nagisa whispered.

Reborn nodded, "Alright now, do it."

"What I can't just do it on the spot!" Tsuna rejected.

"You should at least try." Even so Tsuna still argued against it. With a sigh reborn pulled out his gun, "Then I'll just have to force you." He shot the nearby cliff edge and rocks came raining down in bulk. They were about to bury the helpless Tsuna.

"Oh no," Nagisa tried to move but it was too late. They rocks already crushed the boy or so he thought.

Tremors in the rocks showed that something was in there and kicking. Glorious orange flames busted out of the cracks and made an exit way. Coming out form it was a boy who looked a lot like Tsuna but the air around him was much more different. A calm flame flicked over his fore head as his innocent round eyes were much sharper a glowed with an unnatural light. Also his mittens were no longer mittens and instead metal combat gloves with a blue crystal in the centre.

Reborn was pleased with this outcome, "Seems like you can do it without the bullets or the pills."

* * *

Back at E class, Karasuma stared at the two boys with stern eyes, "Let's get down to business, Gokudera." The boy perked up his head in response. "That woman who visited this morning was your elder sister correct?"

"Yeah."

"She's quite well known in the criminal underworld isn't she?" His question didn't seem to scare the boy as he put on an uncaring face. "The technique she's known for is poison cooking. She's a hitwoman many know her by the title Poison Scorpion Bianchi."

Gokudera clicked his tongue, "So what? That's pretty much old news by now."

The class nodded in agreement as they already found that little pieces of information much earlier.

Karasuma glared back at the boy, "It is recorded that she does have a younger brother. He too happens to be a young hitman."

"What?" the class yelled shocked.

"He goes by the name Hurricane Bomb Hayato"

"Well that explains why he carries around bombs," the students whispered to each other.

The bomber just sighed, "I never thought I would hear that old name again."

"Of course you didn't," the military man continued silencing the class gossip. "After all you have a new title." He slid out a newspaper underneath his blazer, "A much grander title."

The boy's eyes widen at the sight, "Where did you get that?"

"I have my sources," he presented the front over. "The title translates to 'The Tenth Generation has come.' The article talks about the successors of the Vongola mafia family."

"Wait," Irina interrupted surprise. "Are you talking about the Vongola family? Vongola family as in the greatest mafia family in the world! That Vongola?"

"That's right." He tossed the article over to her, "Would you mind translating it aloud for us?"

Irina looked at the paper intrigued as she said it aloud, "The time has finally arrived that the Vongola has decided upon a new heir. According to inside sources; there were two opposing groups. Those who were chosen by the Ninth, and those who were chosen by his top advisor. After a brutal battle for succession it is said that the advisor's chosen ones won out in the end and have earned the right to become the tenth generation of Vongola. They say that this group was composed of junior high students never the less they were incredibly strong for their age. However no one has heard or seen them before in the mafia world. Only one name seems to be familiar to many- the young Hurricane Bomb Hayato who has now taken up the title of guardian of the storm."

"Yeah that's me," Gokudera casually declared.

Irina let out a forced cough with slight irritation before continuing on, "The other six are still unknown but we have managed to dig out a few other names as well as the title they'll hold: Kyoya Hibari as the guardian of the cloud, Ryohei Sasagawa as guardian of the sun and…"

"What is it?" The class questioned her pause.

Hesitantly, she read out the name, "Takeshi Yamamoto guardian of the rain."

All attention moved to the baseball freak who was smiling all the while, "I'm in a newspaper article? That's cool."

Karasuma slammed his palms at the edges of the boy's desk in frustration, "I don't think you understand the severity of this situation," he said with great irritation." Why is a normal kid like you apart of such notorious criminal mafia group?"

He smiled cheerfully at the angry man, "Well I was invited to join this mafia game along with everyone else. So I thought why not? So far it's been a lot of fun and you get to learn a thing or two."

Karasuma gritted his teeth, "Again with the games." He regained his level head and turned to the assassin, "Miss Jelavic, would you mind skipping the next two paragraphs and read on."

She nodded in response, "The remaining two are left in the dark however it is rumoured that there is in fact two guardians of the mist. One of them is currently in Vendicare atoning for the crimes they did towards the young Tenth. Reasons why he was still accepted as a guardian are still up in the air. Finally, there is the guardian of the sky more commonly known as the Vongola family boss. He is still shrouded in mysteries as only a very limited amount of people truly know his true identity. Although it has been suggested that he is the son of the Ninth's top advisor."

"That's enough," Karasuma cut in, "now I've been searching up more on this advisor and of course I couldn't find much on him. After all the mafia's security database, particularly that of the Vongola, is air tight." A smirk appeared on the man's face, "Well almost." He took out a coloured image of a middle aged man with dirty blonde hair. His skin was slightly tanned as his eyes were the colour of hazel nuts. He wore a traditional black suit and tie. "This is the Ninth's advisor who also happens to be the head of the CEDEF an external organisation that assist the Vongola family." He presented another image, "And this is a man who has striking similarities." He was right the two men in the images were exactly identical only being one of them was in a construction uniform and had a shovel behind him.

Gokudera choked at the sight, "That's…"

"You recognise him?" Karasuma caught on.

Gokudera just growled at the military man.

"Who is he?" Someone spoke up.

"This is Iemitsu Sawada." Karasuma clarified.

"Sawada?" Karma wondered aloud. "But that's…"

"That's right this is Tsuna's father."

Irina butted in, "Wait you're not saying that…"

Karasuma nodded he knew they would catch on, "Tsuna's father is the Vongola Ninth's advisor."

It was Chiba turn to speak, "That can't be right. If that's true that would mean Tsuna is…"

Finally, they connected all the dots, "It would mean that Tsuna is the Vongola Tenth- their next boss."

They were lost for words. It all had to be some big joke right? This can't be real right? Right?

The silence was broken by a whiney voice, "No that can't be right. My little angel can't be the boss of the big bad mafia. There has to be a mistake."

"No mistake," Yamamoto cleared still cheerful, "We said it on the first day here. He is our boss the Vongola Tenth.

Gokudera tagged along with a shrug, "Yeah I mean come on. I've been calling him Tenth this whole time I thought it was obvious."

"We thought you were joking!"

* * *

At around the same time, Nagisa was still hiding in the bushes as Reborn and Tsuna started training. "Alright Tsuna, let's test out present Spanner's version on the X-headphones." Reborn hopped over to the cliff side and drew a large white X across it. "Aim for this mark. Let's see how strong your X burner has become so far."

This other Tsuna nodded once and held one arm in front of him and the other arm behind; legs wide apart for a better support on his body. "Operation X," he spoke for the first time in an usually deep and calm voice. His back hand sparked and blasted out a spiralling beam of calm, soft flames.

Nagisa's gasped, mouth wide open. "What the?" Nothing can describe his emotions for what happened next.

Tsuna's front hand shone with a resident ball of light as it grew bigger and bigger. "X-burner." After those words a massive beam of intense orange and red flames combusted from his palm. Instantly, the rock was melted away to nothing. All that was left was a gigantic and deep cave that could fit a herd of elephants and they would still be able to walk around with ease.

Reborn looked at it displeased, "Tsuna, you're holding too much back."

"Sorry, Reborn," he apologised without care in his voice.

Nagisa was completely stunned. Not even his heart dared to make a beat. _Holding too much back._ Those words replayed in his head like a broken record. _What's enough then?_ He asked himself fearfully. Then his fear levels sky rocketed. Tsuna stared back at him with those unnaturally glowing eyes. Only one word came to mind: run.

* * *

Back at E class, they were still recovering from the shock of Tsuna's identity. Karasuma knew exactly how they must be feeling. "Yes, I know it's hard to believe it. After all, that boy is certainly not boss material," he started off. "He gets extremely low grades constantly it's embarrassing and his physical abilities are pathetic. He never tries to do any of his training properly and even more so he's a coward - sacred of his own shadow," He said with such bitterness. "If I had someone like that as a boss I would be thinking: why did I ever follow such a weakling?"

Whoosh! Something round and white few by the military man's cheek only missing by a few millimetres. It crashed onto the chalk board creating a web of cracks on impact. It continued to spin round and round until all its energy was lost and it dropped to the floor- a smoking hot baseball ball.

"Shut up," spat a hateful voice. That voice belonged to the now not so cheerful Yamamoto.

The class stared at the boy as a demonic like aura flowed out of him. They didn't know what to say or rather were too afraid to say anything.

"Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP!" his volume and anger increased with every word as he stood up screaming, "You don't know anything! Tsuna may seem like a weakling at first glance but he's not! If you ever call him a weakling like that again I swear I will not miss the next time," he warned as he held out another baseball.

Gokudera stood up with him. "For once I agree with the baseball freak. How dare you speak of the Tenth in such away!"

Nervously, Okajima spoke up, "But it's kind of true. He doesn't really strike you as the mafia boss type."

The two guardians gave the bald pervert a fiery death glare as each of them prepared a weapon. "Shut up Okajima." Their spiteful, menacing tone and aura made the pervert duck for cover under the safety of his desk.

Yamamoto was the first to get back a cool head. His eyes were filled with grief, "Why? Why can't anyone else see just how amazing Tsuna can be?" He sadly asked. "Heck he even saved me that one time."

"What?" The class asked for further details.

Yamamoto laughed to himself. "Now that I think back it was a pretty crazy day." He rubbed his left arm firmly as memories flooded back to him. "I worked myself too hard and broke my arm. My life was smashed right before me. I mean, how could I possibly play baseball with a broken arm? And so I thought I should die right then and there with my career right out the window."

A wave of gasps swept over the class. _Yamamoto tried to commit suicide. Since when?_

"Anyway I was about to throw myself off the school roof. There were a lot of witnesses there with me but no one bothered to step up and stop me. Well expect for Tsuna." He looked up at the ceiling in wonder, "Now that I think about it I never really noticed Tsuna until around that time. He was always called No-Good-Tsuna because of how clumsy and pathetic he was. He sure came a long way since then." He reminisced out the times and hardships they all had together and returned to the subject at hand. "At any case he told me something that day that really stuck with me: 'if I'm going to die then I should've done it with dying will. It's a waste to die from something like this'. That's what he said. I didn't know what to say but he was right. It would have been a waste to die like that and I should do everything with my dying will," he said with an inspirational tone of voice. "If it wasn't for him I probably won't be staying here."

"Awe." One of the girls cooed, "What an adorable story."

Yamamoto's expression became a lot more playful as he added one tiny detail, "Yeah well, I kind of accidently dragged him off the edge when I tried to stop him running away. But don't worry no one was hurt. Tsuna was able to catch me before I hit concrete and he was fine too."

"You endangered the Tenth's life!" Gokudera growled. "And I was never informed? No wonder I never like you at first, baseball idiot," he insulted and calmed his nerves. "But I know how you feel. I probably wouldn't be here too if it wasn't for the Tenth." His sharp eyes gazed back a Karasuma, "I used to think the same as you Mr. Karasuma. When I first met the Tenth I thought there was no way this pathetic wimp can possibly be a mafia boss but he proved me wrong in the end."

Korosensei slithered forth, "I'm afraid to ask this but what exactly did you do?"

Gokudera arched a brow up in confusion, "I attacked him with bombs what else would I do?"

 _And your criticising Yamamoto for endangering his life, why?_ The whole class thought thing he was being hypocritical.

"Anyway he somehow was able to snuff out every bomb I threw at him no matter how many there were. It got to a point where I couldn't control my bombs at all. I thought I was going to die." A smiled appeared on his lips as his eyes soften at the thought of that day, "But then Tenth came in and saved my sorry ass. I'm forever indebted to him and I'm proud to be his right hand man. I believe he would make an excellent boss and so far I've been right."

His friend nodded along with him, "Tsuna is weak yes but that's what makes him so great. The thought of someone like him who can be so strong too is amazing. Not only that but he knows the feeling to be useless. He knows what's it like to be at the very bottom. He knows what it's like to be looked down on." With a peaceful face, he griped his chest tight, "Tsuna means everything thing to me and everyone else. Well with maybe two exceptions but besides that I'm thankful for him to be in my life. I'm not ashamed for having such a weak yet strong boss."

Playfully, Karma just laughed, "Those two are right. The little boss is weak but strong too." He though back to the recent events and couldn't help but smile, "You should have seen him out there yesterday. Jumping off of a cliff to try and save a guy he barely knew. You got to give the kid props."

Enthusiastic, Maehara joined in, "That's right. And did you see him in that game today. He was so cool totally never saw that coming."

"And he makes really good soup," Kayano just had to randomly add on.

"Tsuna may have shown off his weaker side to us often but that doesn't mean he's weak 24/7." The octopus confronted his co-workers. "That boy has showed bravery, kindness and humility important features needed in a boss."

"Hold everything!" Okano demanded. "No is concern about what Karma said? Who jumped off a cliff?"

"Oh that was me," he replied so casually.

"Why?"

"Well I planned to kill Korosensei by committing suicide but then that was thrown to the window as Tsuna saved me." Then something hit him, "Hey we have something in common, Yamamoto. High five."

"Oh you're right," with that the boys high fived each other with smiling faces.

"Why are you two high fiving over that!"

The moment was interrupted as Nagisa busted through the door stumbling off his feet. He huffed and puffed as if he just finished a marathon. His whole body trembled like a frighten little animal who's eyes were unsteady. They reflected light with unshed tears.

Karma raced to his friend, "Nagisa, what's wrong?" the boy didn't say a word and only grabbed his chest and rubbed his face in. "Nagisa," Karma held him not really sure on what else he could do.

"Nagisa!" Called out a voice. Tsuna came rushing in with Reborn not too far behind. "Nagisa, I'm really sorry." He begged for forgiveness. "I didn't see you there before. I didn't mean to scare you."

His words didn't seem to get through to him as he pushed off of Karma and landed on his back. He faced Tsuna with an expression that screamed 'please don't come any closer.'

"Nagisa." Worried Tsuna took one step closer. In response Nagisa scurried backwards and held his arm out for protection.

"Nagisa?" Karma worriedly wondered.

"That's enough Tsuna," Reborn called out. "Humans fear what they don't understand. The boy must have witnessed something traumatic. It would be wiser to leave him be."

A face of gloom covered Tsuna's face. "I see." He stepped back unsteadily, "Well then I guess I should…" he knocked himself onto a table and hooked on top of it before he fell. "S-s-sorry," he stuttered as he got back his footing. His eyes never left the ground. "I'm sorry." With that he quickly turned tailed and ran.

As he did his guardians spotted something come out of his eyes. Tears. They pounced into action "Tsuna!"/ "Tenth!" they yelled as they ran after the crying boy.

"Wait boys I'm going with you two," Korosensei tried to follow but he was stopped by a bullet. He glared at the shooter. "What do you think you are doing?" He spat out his name as if it were poison, "Reborn."

The hitman still aimed his gun steady, "That boy doesn't need you. Let his guardians handle him."

"Doesn't need me." Korosensei growled as his face turned slightly black. "How can you say that? I am his teacher and it's my job to ensure his wellbeing."

Reborn growled back. "No, _I_ am his teacher," he yelled gaining the class' attention. "I've been teaching him for much longer than you and I know what's he's like. Neither you or me can get through to him now," he explained. "Right now he needs his guardians and we cannot interfere with them. Understand?"

Korosensei was taken back. He gazed at the baby holding a gun in fort of him. "Tell me Reborn, is it true that Tsuna is this Vongola Tenth?"

Hesitantly, he nodded, "Indeed. In fact the main reason why I'm his teacher is to make sure he becomes a great boss."

The atmosphere grew heavier as tension rose between the two teachers. "One other thing." His smiley face did not match the seriousness hit tone of voice at that moment, "Has he ever wanted to be a boss?"

Reborn's eyes hid beneath his fedora. "No."

It was at that moment, Korosensei's bottled emotions exploded. "How dare you!" He screamed with all his heart. "How dare you force that boy onto a path he never wanted to follow? One of the most beautiful things in life is the ability to choose your own path and become what you want to become. Not only that but you can always prepare a second blade if things don't go as planned. Your choice is yours you can change it whenever you wish to. If that choice if taken away from you then what's the point in even trying. Especially, if it's something you never wanted to be?"

Reborn scoffed at the question. "I don't think you understand, Korosensei. That boy doesn't have a choice. He never had." He jumped off of the floor and anchored his feet to Korosensei's chest. He pulled his oversized tie towards him and glared into his beady eyes. "One way or another that boy will become the next Vongola boss." Using the tie as a rope we swung toward the desk. He landed on top perfectly with his back turned to them. "Do you know why?"

Of course no one answered.

The hitman huffed at their silence, "Let me give you all a little history lesson. A long time ago there was a man named Giotto. He was dissatisfied with how crime was dealt with in his beloved home and so he took matters into his own hands. With the help of his comrades he built a force that protects the people of this home land. They were called the Vongola." He faced them with a serious expression, "The Vongola family has a rule that only someone who has Vongola blood can carry on the family name. The current boss had three children but they all have unfortunately met their ends. Now he only has one son."

"How come he can't take over the family business?" One brave student asked.

"Because he doesn't have Vongola blood" Reborn answered. "The boy was adopted and was rejected the right to become boss. In fact there is only one living heir with Vongola blood." He slid a picture onto the desk. "This is Vongola Primo, Giotto. Looks like anyone you know?"

It took one glimpse for the octopus to realise. "It's Tsuna."

Reborn nodded with a smug smile. "Believe it or not but Tsuna is a direct descendent of Vongola Primo. Therefore he has the right to become a boss. In fact he has already fought and earned the right of succession and has inherited Primo's will. There's nothing else he can do but to have a proper ceremony for him to gain the title. But because of the current circumstances that won't be for a long time."

A sense of grief washed over the octopus, "I see. So that's how it is."

"But." Isogai spoke up. "Is it really right to force such a thing on him?"

"He doesn't have much of an option," Hazama added. "If he's the only one then he's the only one. They can't really change that."

"Yeah but it still seems very unfair don't you think?" Maehara commented. "I mean to have that much responsibility forced onto you must be hard."

"Really?" Karma asked with his sly smile, "I think he can do it. He can become a boss." He looked over to his little blue haired friend. "What do you think, Nagisa?"

The boy stayed quiet unable to meet his gaze. He stared at the floor. Only two things came to mind: that Tsuna the destroyed a solid rock cliff and the Tsuna he has always seen and tried to apologise to him. The question is which Tsuna is the real one? He buried his face between his tight legs unsure on what to believe in.

* * *

Meanwhile scouting through the forest…

"Tsuna!"

"Tenth!" His guardians where still on the search for him. They were already in the centre of the forest but still no sign of him. "Where did he go?" Gokudera questioned as he paced about between the trees. "What if something bad happened? What if he got lost? Or even worse he got eaten by a bear. Aaaaaaahhhh!" He dropped to his knees and screamed to the heavens. "Where are you, Tenth!"

"Ma, Gokudera." Yamamoto tried to calm him down and held his shoulders. "We'll find him."

"And what if we can't." The bomber smacked his arms away and faced him with tear filled eyes. "What if we never find him? How can I possibly face Reborn-san or anyone else for that matter? I'm supposed to be his right hand man. I'm supposed to keep him safe. If I can't do that what good am I?" He broke down as his will started to fade.

With a soft expression Yamamoto held the broken boy in his arms tightly. He stroked his short sliver hair calmly, "You're doing fine, Gokudera, and Tsuna will tell you the same thing. You're fine just the way you are." He tried to face his friend who refused to meet his eyes and hid himself deeper into his chest. Yamamoto patted his head with a bright smile. This caused Gokudera to peek a bit upwards. His smile grew larger at the sight, "We'll find him ok."

Cheeks slightly red, Gokudera shoved the boy away. "That's enough. Let's go find him."

The distance sound of a child's sobbing echoed nearby.

"That sounds like…"

"Tsuna!"/ "Tenth!" They cheered together and rushed over to the source.

What they found was the saddening sight of their boss placed on the edge of a cliff. He was all alone curled up tight into a ball. But the most heart-breaking thing was that he was crying. He was crying an endless flow of tears. They called out to him. He hunched at the sound of their voices and held himself tighter together. Quickly, he scrubbed the evidence of sadness off his eyes and forced a smile never looking back to them. "Oh hi guys, how you are you doing?"

"We're both fine," his storm answered, "How about you?"

"I'm fine," he chocked. "I'm fine."

Leaning over, his rain smiled warmly. "Those tears say otherwise."

Gokudera leaned over the other end, "He has a point, Tenth. What's the matter?"

Tsuna stayed silent and held himself even tighter hiding his shameful face. "It's Nagisa." He firmly spoke, "He saw me in hyper mode."

"What's wrong with that?" Yamamoto asked snuggling up beside the little boy.

"Yeah, Tenth," Gokudera agree also getting into a comfortable position next to his sad boss. "You're in hyper mode is amazing"

"You guys don't understand!" Little Tsuna cried as tears rushed out his cheeks, "You didn't see his face. You didn't see the fear in his eyes. He looked at me as if I was a monster." He sniffed, "If that's how he feels then how the rest of will the class react? Will they also see me as a monster?" His voice grew louder as his heart sank deeper into despair and doubt He thought of every worst case scenarios. His heart grew darker, "I can't do it. I can't go back."

"Tsuna." Worry settled into the rain's heart, yet he still tried his best to smile, "That's not true. I'm sure they would understand and as for Nagisa I think you just surprised him that's all. After all you do look very different in hyper mode. He probably misunderstood or something."

The storm smiled with the rain. "That's right. Even if they do stupidly think you're a monster, you'll never be one to us." He slowly reached out and lightly laid a hand on the sky's trembling ones. "You'll always be our boss and no matter what we will always stand with you as your guardians. After all we're a famiglia."

The sky turned away in rejection. He hated to be called a 'boss'. He hated calling his friends his 'guardians'. He hated being called a 'famiglia'. They were so much more to him and he hated how he drags them into life-threating situations where they got hurt or their personal lives are disrupted because of some sort of catastrophe. He hated it all.

His rain noticed his mild anger and tried to wash it all away. "What Gokudera means is that we are all friends here and as friends we will stick together through thick and thin. Now that I think about it we all kind of became a family not just a famiglia." The sky looked back at his rain; his fear and anger slowly melted away. The rain also laid his hand on top of the sky's. "No matter what happens in the future we will always be right there beside you."

Tsuna looked up at his two guardians smiling warmly at him. They tightened their hands as they said together, "Even if the whole world turns against you we will never leave you."

Tears swelled up in his eyes. Their words touched him so deeply all he could do was cry. Loudly, he wailed as his guardians gently embraced his small frame. They comfort him for who knows how long.

After the boy's tears ceased Gokudera suggested, "We should go back now."

"Yeah everyone must be worried." Yamamoto agreed.

Tsuna sat there trembling still. Uncertainty still plagued his heart.

His guardians saw this and stood up together. They each held a helping hand towards him. "Come on Tsuna, let's go." Yamamoto encouraged. "I'm sure the class won't do anything."

Gokudera nodded, "Yeah and if they do I'll make sure they won't lay a finger on you, Tenth."

Tsuna stared at the two hands in front of him. With shaky hands he reached out for them. As they met the guardians grip tightened as they hoisted their boss to his feet. "Thank you," he said with a small smile.

The guardians nodded, "You're welcome." Side by side, hand in hand they walked together back to E class. Tsuna lagged behind. He still felt doubt in his heart but now with the help of his friends he felt he can handle whatever that waits them.

* * *

The E class students were running around getting themselves sorted. "Everyone knows what they're doing?" Isogai asked.

"Yeah!" The class replied with excitement.

However Nagisa stayed quiet as he stared down at his hands.

A comforting hand touched his shoulder. "Don't worry, Nagisa. I'm sure whatever you saw isn't as scary as you think." Karma tried to comfort him. "Besides I don't think Tsuna is the type of guy why abuses his power."

Nagisa looked away still confused and deep in thought.

At that moment, the door slid open to reveal the smiling Yamamoto and the cautious Gokudera. Immediately, the students took their seats and put on a solemn expression. The boys parted ways. There trembling behind them was the timid little Tsuna. All eyes aimed at him. The thought of running away right now echoed in his mind but his guardians stopped him. They patted his back in assuredness and encouraged him to come in. So he did and walked inside. He faced the teachers all lined up in a row with Korosensei being the first to step out of formation.

The octopus slithered towards him and looked down on him. "I only have one question for you, Tsuna. Are you truly the Vongola Tenth their next mafia boss?"

Extremely, reluctant he let out squeaky, "Yes."

"Well then there's only one think left to do." Korosensei searched for something in his sleeve.

Tsuna closed his eyes too afraid to see what he's doing. He thought of the worst case scenarios.

Pop! "Welcome to E class my young hitmen."

"Welcome!" The class sang.

Rainbow streamers fell and rained down; some landed on Tsuna's hair. "What?" That's all he could say as his guardians joined his confusion.

Korosensei wrapped his tentacles around them in an awkward hug. "I do hope you don't mind being in a class of assassin. Although at times we work together Hitmen and assassins don't get along very well. Most of the time they hunt each other down as seen with Miss Irina and Gokudera's family so I hope you don't mind."

"N-n-not at all." Tsuna just managed to speak still completely confused.

"No problems here." Yamamoto cheered.

"The class, I don't mind. That woman on the other hand…" Gokudera glared daggers at the bitch. "She's a whole other story." He hissed.

"Well I'm not too fond of the mafia myself but I'll make an exception for you three." Korosensei held out a tentacle, "I hope you all enjoy your time in our Assassination Classroom."

Smiling happily in relief, Tsuna nodded. "Right but…" Doubt settled in him once more as he turned to his classmates, "You're sure this is ok? You guys aren't freaked out or anything?"

"Freaked out?" Terasaka groaned. "Dude we're a bunch of junior high kids learning to become assassin so we can kill an octopus monster who also happens to be our teacher. We aren't so easily freaked anymore."

"That and no offence but you aren't that intimating, Tsuna." Kayano commented. "You don't really scream: 'I'm a mafia boss' you know?"

Wamp! "The girl's right." Reborn bounced on top of Tsuna's head forcing him to face down on the floor. "You still have a long way to go before you can call yourself a boss. You need more training."

 _But I don't what to be a boss_ he cried.

Then another unexpected surprise popped in. "Reborn~" Bianchi pounced from wherever it is she was hiding and grabbed hold of the baby snuggling him close. "I missed you so much my love."

"Good to see you too, Bianchi" He greeted.

"'My love'?" The class screamed.

"Sis!" Gokudera screamed with them as he fainted back.

Luckily, he was caught by Yamamoto. "Again Gokudera?"

"Sh-u-t u-p. Base-b-all I-" Then he died. Temporarily. Again.

"Bianchi, why are you still here?" Tsuna asked getting himself off the floor.

The woman eyed the boy while she held her beloved Reborn tightly. "Of course I'm still here I had to find my beloved Reborn. Not only that but you three still too young to live on your own. So it was decided that me and him will be your adult supervisors from now on." She explained, "I just came out today to check the place out. I'll have to go back and get my things and I'll be moving in tomorrow."

"Seriously?" Tsuna questioned fearfully.

"And another thing both of us be coming here to teach you." Reborn added on while holding out a contract signed by the principal himself.

"Why was I never informed this?" Karasuma demanded.

"I'm going to be teaching with her?!" Irina growled.

Bianchi laughed at the woman's irritation, "Why so mad Miss Jelabtich? Afraid I'll take away all the boys' attention from you?"

Irina cackled at her statement, "Oh honey, with a body like mine no one will give you a second glance."

Bianchi giggled, "What's the use of having a good body if you have such a terrible personality? No one would want to marry you."

"Shut up!"

"Um Mister Reborn?" Kataoka called out. "What exactly will you are teaching us Sir if you don't mind me asking."

"Well I won't be teaching you all but I will be teaching these three." He pointed to the three young hitmem. "I would be replacing Karasuma as their P.E teacher. After all No-Good-Tsuna is still No-Good-Tsuna. I'm the only one able to train them to become a great next generation for Vongola. As for my associate here she'll be acting as my assistant most of the time. However I would like her to teach you lot something as stated in the contract." He turned over to her. "What will you like to be Bianchi?"

She thought for a while, "How about I become your home-ec teacher?"

"Ah!" Gokudera screamed out of his death slumber and grip hold of Yamamto's shirt completely terrified.

"What's wrong Gokudera?" He asked wondering why his friend is sweating so much.

"I just had the most horrible dream. My sister was here in the class and then she said she was going to be our home-ec teacher." A shiver ran down his spine, "What a terrifying thought."

"Huh…hate to break it to you but that just happened." Yamamoto told him while nervously laughing.

That cold chill engulfed Gokuera's body as he felt all life drain out of him. Then he snapped: "NONONONONONONONO!" He rushed over to the octopus clinging onto his cloak. He begged with his eyes tightly shut to protect them from the image of his poison sister. "Please don't let her do it I'm begging you. We're too young to die!"

Tsuna dropped down to his keens beside him, "I have to agree please don't let her do it."

Yamamoto joined in while bowing slightly, "Yeah her sushi may look good but they have some pretty bad after effects."

"Uh well…" Korosensei wasn't so sure what to say. "Reborn? A little help here."

The hitman sighed at the pathetic sight before turning his attention to Bianchi. "Bianchi, how about you become their chemistry teacher? With all your knowledge of the elements and their reactions I'm sure you'll make a fine one," he suggested and held out a pair of protective goggles.

She happily accepted them. "Whatever you say, Reborn"

Tsuna sighed with relief. _We sure dodged a bullet there and with those goggles on Gokudera won't faint around his sister. Good call Reborn._

While the class chatted happily with their new teachers a certain blue haired boy stayed out of the fun. His eyes never left young Tsuna as he watched him get bombarded with his much more laid back classmates. He looked and acted so different form the Tsuna he saw in the forest. _Was I wrong?_

* * *

It was the end of the school day and the three hitmen were on their way home. Their two adult guardians were to stay behind and sort out their schedules with their other teachers. Karasuma wasn't very prepared and also wasn't very happy about this whole ordeal. So they were once again left alone to travel by themselves until…

"Tsuna!"

The boys tuned back. "Nagisa?" The little boy was running after them but was losing his stamina pretty fast. "You two go ahead I need to talk with him," Tsuna told his guardians. They asked if he was sure and he nodded. And so they left him be with the other little boy.

It was just those two all alone. No one else to see them is staring at each other in silence. Nagisa took a deep breath and made the first move, "Tsuna I…"

Before he said another word the boy was already on his hands and keens. Face firmly planted on the ground. "I'M SO SORRY!" He cried at the top of his voice. "I really didn't mean to scare you in fact I didn't think you were there to begin with I didn't even think you would be following and I would have not scared you like that if I knew and I know me in hyper form is a scary sight to see and all but…"

At that point Nagisa couldn't keep up with the boy's fast paced apology. He was down on his knees apologising to him and this guy is supposed to be a big shot mafia boss _. This is Tsuna right_? He gazed at the boy in front of him. _This is Tsuna. The Tsuna I saw before was well…_ he shook his head and a smile slowly appeared on his cheeks. _Yeah I think I get it now._ He took one step closer to the still yammering boy. _The Tsuna in front of me now is the real Tsuna._ With a bright smile he held out a hand and bend down. "It's ok if anything I'm the one who should be apologising."

Tsuna looked up, "Nagisa."

"I acted like a jerky coward out there. Reborn was right because I didn't really understand what was going on I was afraid. You really surprised me out there," he admitted. "But that was stupid of me to think you can be anything else other than Tsuna. A Tsuna who is always kind and sweet." His face was filled with guilt, "I'm sorry for hurting you, Tsuna. Do you think you can forgive me and we can be friends still?"

Brightly, little Tsuna smiled and gabbed the boys hand in acceptance. "I would like that a lot." As a final act of forgiveness they hugged each other close before making their way down the mountain side.

The End…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Or is it?

A pair of shadows watched from the safety of the trees. "VOOIII! Who's the fool who hacked us?"

"U-shi-shi-shi. I see him. He's still inside the building and not alone it seems."

"We should take him out now and teach that fool a lesson!"

"Don't be so rash. Let's buy our time for now." The binoculars the figure held caught something fluffy and brown in its lens before it disappear in the trees. "Oh?"

"What is it?"

"I think it was just a bunny."

* * *

AN:

Ren: Yup I'm going to there and happy Easter everyone. Now on to the comments: **YokaiAngel, thecatleader,** **enefea, ainwawa76, TheRavenclawWitch,** **TheLaughingStalk akaCuckSlayer, iiiMey-chan, Guest 2, Guest 3 and Guest 4.** Here's the next update. Thanks for commenting hope you enjoy this chapter even though it's a little more…well glum. Yeah next up is **greenespeon1995** you thought last chapter was a cliff-hanger you haven't seen anything yet. MUMUAHH!

Yen: Yup! Next one is **VinniVVicci.** Thank you for pointing that out. Ren will fix that eventually.

Ren: Eventually. **Suzululu4moe** Yeah the food effects were pretty wild. Might be more in the future. I don't know yet. Also **gladeo25** I just wanted to play along. To be honest I could stop laughing for reason you mentioned bunnies. It was so coincidentally perfect considering what was just said in the end of this chapter.

Yen: **flamelily274** (Looks down solemnly) I'm sorry but we will not be seeing Enma or the representative battles... and as for Korosensei? (Suddenly smiles cheerily/creepily) You will just have to find out for yourself! I'm not saying anything, haha!

Ren: You're not getting anything form me either. Now then **ActionTReaction** Who says we'll never see them? You don't know anything. But I do (smiles angelically) However I could be just making you hope just to crush you in the end ha ha ha (rubs hands like a mad man and suddenly shifts to a care free smile). Just kidding. They'll come along once the time is right. But who knows when that will be? Oh yeah me. Also your comment isn't that long and I honestly don't mind it. This response might be thought.

Yen: **Ghosty-Lizzy and Cloud** Well since Bianchi is a teacher. There will be chance for more fluff!

Ren: Maybe. Now then, **Kirino Cielo,** not really sure how Shokugeki no Souma is related to anything but hello and welcome. Hope you enjoyed yourself.

Yen: **StorytellerD132** Agreed. (Nods enthusiastically) he is just so... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH- (continues to scream/squeal)

Ren: Well he will technically rule to entire mafia underworld once he becomes boss so yeah.

Yen: (Still going) AAAAAAHHHHHH-

Ren: Well I'll move on. **KK** I appreciate the advice and I must say I wasn't very fond of last chapter. Defiantly one of my weakest but if there's one thing I hate most it's being predicable. If anyone has read my other works, which I don't really expect, you'll know that I don't tend to stick to the original story line all that much. The reason why is because it makes things too predictable. That why I usually go my own way and make up my own plot line. However there are still occasion where I'll return to the original plot of one source only to add in a few other things. With this fic I'm sticking with the assassination classroom plot more because I think I would be interesting but don't expect me to be completely faithful to it. There will be curveballs and a whole lot of madness, original stuff like this chapter especially in the next chapter.

Yen: What she said. Just be prepared.

Ren: **foxchick1** Glad I made you laugh. Comedy is more of my strong suit. Also I was dying myself when I was writing up that soup scene.

Yen: **TrimusicaDrag00n90,** **purplesnake0512,** **Revamped Persona and Guest 1** (fangirls with you all) YES! HE'S HERE! TIME TO GET THIS FIC TWISTING!

Ren: Also **Revamped Persona.** You think Reborn wants Korosensei dead? (Smirks) You have no idea what I have planned. Also I'm so surprised barely anyone has mentioned a certain prince that made a cameo at the beginning of last chapter. Thank you **tsun** for noticing him. Well he'll not be ignored this time. Unless you missed the mini teaser.

Yen: U shi shi shi shi~

Ren: Now finally. **Sakura953.** I'm going to tell you what I told Yen when she first asked me to do this. I can't made I crossover when I know only what half of what's it about. I don't Eldlive therefore I can't make a crossover with it. Sorry. That and I don't really do request. Yen was a special cast since she's a friend and also kept bugging me to do it and watch KHR until I gave in. However I will most likely do two crossovers with KHR with an anime that I have been obsessed with recently. (Coughs) Yen cover your ears I might say spoilers.

Yen: Here it comes. (Covers ears)

Ren: WHO ELSE IS HYPED UP WITH THE SEASON TWO OF MY HERO ACADEMIA! ANIME ONLYS YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE IN FOR! MANGA READERS, WHO'S EXCITED FOR DEKU'S MATCHES!? THAT AND STAIN'S COMING! POOR TODOROKI! SCREW ENDEAVOR! IIDA DON'T BE IDIOTIC! ONE OTHER THING TO BE EXCITED ABOUT IS SHINSOU FINALLY ANIMATED! HE'S BY FAR MY FAVE SIDE CHARACTER! I LOVE THIS GUY TO DEATH! PLEASE MAKE HIM RELEVANT AGAIN! HE'S TOO COOL OF A CHARACTER NOT TO COME BACK! PLEASE LET HIM COME BACK!

Yen: (Uncovers ears) You good?

Ren: I'm good. So anyway I'm be making a short crossover with KHR and BNHA by next year. Nothing too big and like this one. Just a little fun project. Then when 'Assassin, Hitmen and an Octopus Oh my!' is eventually done I'll make a proper one. These two are more of a secret project I've been working on but if you want to know more about them I suggest you look up 'A little slip up' the info of the longer one is there. As for the shorter one I've already started. Actually this one was supposed to be a one shot of Yen's birthday next year but it got out of hand. I just love Deku so much. He's the cutest/dorkiest ball of determination I have ever seen. Yen gave me a concept of him and Tsuna being brothers and I expanded it into this little mini fanfic series.

Yen: It's called 'The Deku and the Dame brothers' I though Deku and Tsuna would make really cute brothers. Hey Ren, you made the first chapter right?

Ren: Yeah.

Yen: Should we give them a teaser?

Ren: Well I don't think a lot of people would be bothered to read this far down into the AN so why the hell not? Let's see. What's a good part to show that not too long or revealing? Let's go with this-

 _At that very moment, their dorm room door opened in a hurry. "AH!" a voiced screamed as a little figure came flopping through the door way. It was a young fluffy haired boy whose face was flat on the carpet. Timidly lifting his fluffy head, his face was revealed to have glossed over baby wide brown eyes and a slightly pinked noise. He sniffed a bit allowing his noise to move up and down slightly. Honestly, the class thought he could be a small human size animal that wondered in. lifting his body up he sat on his knees and looked around. He appeared to be looking for something. Then his eyes met the curious eyes of the A class students. His little body froze up in panic. "I-I-I-I'm s-sor-ry for-r barging in," he stuttered unsure on what to do. "Is th-this the class A-2 dorm."_

 _Midoriya recognised that soft stuttering tone away. With a genuine bright smile he turned to the newcomer. "Tsuna is that you?"_

 _The little boy's eyes widened even more as they sparkled with joy. "Izucchan!" the boy happily cheered as he shipped over and jumped onto the freckled face boy. "I missed you so much big brother!"_

 _Midoriya giggled and rubbed his cheek on the little boy's face. "I missed you to little brother."_

 _"Hey Dame Tsuna, so you weren't lying about coming to U.A huh?" Bakugou asked._

 _Tsuna blinked several times as he stared at the boy. "Katsuki, you're here too?"_

 _"OF COURE I'M HERE! WHERE THE FUCK ELSE YOU I BE?"_

 _"I-I-I-I don't know. Juvie maybe?"_

 _"WHAT DID YOU FUCKING SAY!"_

 _"I'm sorry!"_

 _Midoriya laughed as the two interacted and then looked over his other classmates. "Everyone I would like you to meet my little brother. Tsunayoshi."_

Ren: Well that's all folks have a great Easter.

Yen: Till the next chapter. Bye~


	5. Kid time

AN: I Don't own Assassination classroom or katekyo hitman reborn

Last time…

The mini Korosensei turned out to be Reborn the world's number one hitman. He came to see how Tsuna and the others were doing. After some surprising circumstances their little secret was revealed that they were a part of the Vongola mafia family.

Kid time

A dull grey shrapnel piece was dropped in a breaker of refreshing cool water. The still surface was set ablaze with a lilac flame as the shrapnel piece kissed the surface. The flame only lasted for half a minute before it eventually died out. "As you can see the reaction came along much quicker than lithium and sodium. And if you look down on the first group of the periodic table you'll see potassium is further down. This is not just a coincidence as the further you go down the more reactive the element is. This is due to the fact the outer electron is easily lost since it's further away from the nucleus and so less energy is needed to remove it." E-class' newest teacher explained as she wrote out an equation on the board. "These are special types of metals called Alkali Metals and they each share the following physical properties: low melting point/boiling point, low density and they are very soft. Any questions?"

One student put up a hand, "Why was there that fizzing sound with the other two metals?"

"It's quiet simple really. If you take a look at the equation there are two products in each reaction- a hydroxide of the metal as well as hydrogen. The fizzing sound you hear is the production of hydrogen being made," she answered. "In your exams they might ask you to prove this and all you need to say is that when you put a lit splint near the reaction it would make a squeaky pop. This indicates there is a production of hydrogen."

"Oh I see."

Tsuna smiled nervously at the sight. _And here I thought she was going to teach about poisons._ Their new chemistry teacher, Bianchi, seemed to have gotten used to her new job despite it being her first lesson with E-class. Surprisingly, she was a good teacher who explained things well and wasn't so harsh when a student asked for help. In fact thanks to her calm demeanour she was easy to approach. It's hard to believe she's a world renowned hitwoman if you looked at her now.

The woman adjusted her goggles. "Alright kids that's all I have to teach you for today. Good luck to you all for your up and coming exams and don't forget to revise your notes."

"Yes, Miss Bianchi," the class replied.

As Bianchi waved goodbye to them the door opened before she touched the handle…

"Stupid Tsuna! Where are you?" yelled a loud and annoyed voice. A child wearing cow patterned onesie and a massive black afro with horns sticking on either side marched through the door. His wide baby, green eyes scanned the class until they found what they seek. "There you are, Stupid Tsuna." As fast as his little legs can carry him he raced over to the stunned boy. He leaped over his head and grabbed him from behind. "Where have you've been, Stupid Tsuna, you haven't come back to Mama in forever." The cow baby cried and drummed on the boy's fluffy hair in anger.

"Lambo! No hit Tsuna Gege. Not good." Another child appeared at the door. She was wearing Chinese style clothing with grey pants and a lucky red coloured shirt. Her head was big and melon shape as sprouting from the top was a black, braided tail. Swiftly, she dashed towards Tsuna and hopped on his knees. "Stop, Lambo!" she demanded as she reached out to him.

The cow baby stuck his tongue out to the other child. "Make me, tail head."

"Lambo, I-pin!" called out a new voice. Another child, older than the two, raced in. His hair was a pale chestnut brown like his eyes and he wore dull coloured causal clothes and long with a large satchel bag. His big round eyes sparkled with joy at the sight of Tsuna. "Big brother Tsuna!" He cheered in delighted as he ran to him. The little boy laughed all the way there and jumped onto the still stunned Tsuna.

The force was so strong it caused Tsuna to fall off his chair along with the three children. The cow baby named Lambo stayed on his head playing with the boy's fluffy brown hair. The girl, I-pin, was cradled in Tsuna's arms. She cuddled close to his chest. Tiny Fuuta on the other hand was on Tsuna's waist side tightly while smiling sweetly. "We missed you." They cheered with Lambo added on another 'Stupid Tsuna'.

"Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta. How do you three get here?" Tsuna asked complete surprised.

"Tsuna, you have siblings?" Nagisa asked as he giggled at the sight.

"What? No! They're not my…"

"You three? I told you stay in the hotel," Bianchi scolded as she leaned over the kids with hands on her hips.

"Sis!" Gokudera jumped into the conversation, "How could you bring that stupid cow here?"

"I didn't," she replied. Then she grabbed Lambo by the afro. "They snuck into my luggage. I didn't find out until I opened them."

The cow baby retaliated by swinging his arms and legs around like windmills. "Let go you big meanie." He cried, "It's your fault any way."

"Bianchi, what did you do?" Tsuna asked timidly.

"Well…"

* * *

Yesterday evening…

The kids were lying on the living room carpet blankly staring at the ceiling. They've been like that for the entire day barely moving one inch. In fact the only movement they did was their little chests going up and down and the occasional blinking eyes. They sighed as a choir. "Lambo-san is bored," the cow baby whined.

"I-pin too," the young martial artist shared the boy's feeling of emptiness.

"Yeah," the eldest of the three yawned out. "There's nothing for us to do."

They continued to stare at the pure white ceiling as time sluggishly slipped away. Then one of them snapped: "AAAAHHHH! LAMBO-SAN CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" The cow baby screamed with all his might. Then he ran around the room aimlessly at top speed. "WHERE'S STUPID TSUNA WHEN YOU REALLY WANT HIM! NAY!" He pulled on his hair to try and let out his frustration and prevented himself from dying of boredom.

The door slowly creaked open. "Kids? Is everything alright in here?" Peeking inside slightly concerned was Tsuna's mother. "I heard screaming. Did something happen?"

I-pin shot up at the sight of the woman and she hopped over to her. "Mama, is Tsuna gege here? I-pin wants see him."

Sadly, the woman smiled. "I'm sorry, I-pin, but I don't think Tsuna will be coming back any time soon. He will be awfully busy in his new school. Not to mention it's really far away and so it wouldn't be easy for him to visit us I'm afraid."

"Aweoh." The little girl's head sunk down in sadness. "I-pin wants see Tsuna gege."

"NAY!" Lambo cried, "Why did stupid Tsuna have to leave anyway? And why did he have to take Stupidera and Yamamoto with him?" He complained in a very whiny tone as he swung his arm angrily around. "Now Bianchi and Reborn are gone too! And there's nothing fun to do!"

Fuuta nodded in agreement, "Things have become a lot quieter now that Tsuna left. It's a little too quite." He dropped his little head and stared at his feet gloomily, "It's kind of lonely."

"Awe," the woman cooed as she knelt down to their level. "I know you kids must miss Tsuna a lot. I miss him too but think of it this way. Kunugigaoka is a very good school and it's an amazing opportunity for him. Not only that but he's there with friends so he won't be alone." Her pep talk didn't seem to be working as they still have pouty faces on and they don't seem to be coming off anytime soon. "Oh come on kids. I'm sure Tsuna would be very unhappy to know you all have such sad faces on. Come on show me a smile" They tried to smile for her but they just couldn't find the will.

At that moment a certain someone returned from her trip. "I'm back."

"Bianchi!" The kids cheered as the raced after her in excitement.

"Where were you, Bianchi?" Fuuta asked curiously.

She brushed her hair back a bit. "I went to check on Hayato and the others."

"Big brother Hayato?" Fuuta wonder.

"That's right."

I-pin hopped closer, "Did you see Tsuna gege?"

"Yes."

"Ah!" Lambo screamed as he ran over to the poison lady and pounded his tinny fits on her legs. "No fair! No fair! No fair! Bianchi, you big meanie you should have taken Lambo-san with you." He moaned while tear drops were about to escape his eyes. "Take me to Stupid Tsuna now eh. I want to play with him now eh." He demanded but Bianchi didn't care and walked away. Chasing after her, Lambo attached himself on one of her legs yet she still continued to walk with very little care. "Lambo-san won't let go until Bianchi takes him to wherever Stupid Tsuna is."

I-pin followed his example and latched herself on Bianchi's free leg. "Take I-pin too. I-pin wants to see Tsuna gege."

"Please, Bianchi," Fuuta begged with his puppy dog eyes actived. "We'll try and not cause you much trouble. We promise."

With a sigh Bianchi knelt down to the kids, "Look I'm sorry but I can't take you with me. Besides Tsuna and the others will be very busy now and they won't have time to play with you anyway. Not only that but I'll be moving in with them and start my career as a teacher so I won't have the time to take care of you all."

"Moving in with them!" Lambo yelled. "Bianchi, you big meanie! You get too see Tsuna everyday then. Take Lambo-san with you!"

"No," she replied firmly. "Now if you excuse me I need to pack my bags. I leave tomorrow morning."

"Oh you're leaving?" Tsuna's mother joined in.

Bianchi smiled at the woman, "I'm afraid so. I thank you for your hospitality but I'll be moving in with your son and his friends along with Reborn."

"I see, please take care of them."

"Of course. I'll take care of them as if they were mine and Reborn's children." She then drifted off into a dream of the future with her and reborn married and with children. "Oh Reborn~" she cooed as she walked up the stairs dazed.

"Bianchi!" Lambo screamed as he was about to race after her but he was stopped by Fuuta. "Let me go eh!"

"Lambo, wait." The boy whispered something in the cow baby's ear and his eyes transformed to ones of mischief. The baby rubbed his tiny scheming hands together. He was about to announced that he agreed to this plan but Fuuta grasped hold of his mouth. "Ssshh."

Early next morning, Bianchi was about to leave but Tsuna's mother came rushing in with two bags. "Bianchi, I think you forgot these two."

"Oh thank you very much." She took the bags and placed them with the others before driving off to her new place.

Little did anyone know hidden within those bags were the kids tightly packed with some clothes to cover themselves. Fuuta was curled up in the bigger bag alone and snug. Meanwhile, unlucky I-pin was stuck with Lambo in at tightly packed double bag. However they did manage to duct tape his mouth and tie him up as much as possible so that he wouldn't blow their cover by yelling or moving too much. Yeah he wasn't really happy about all this but if he's still mad all they have to do is give this really big lollipop they stored away just in case.

* * *

Now in present time…

"So when I opened up my suitcases they popped right out," Bianchi explained.

"I can't believe you, sis. How could you fall for such a tactic?"

"I was distracted."

"With what?"

"The thought of working side by side with my beloved Reborn and getting to live with him along my beloved younger brother." She cooed and she cupped her flushed cheeks and twisted from side to side. "Speaking of Reborn it's time for me to go and find him." She swiftly took off her goggles which caused Gokudera to become pale white. "My shift here is done so goodbye."

"Bianchi," Tsuna called out. "Aren't you going to help us with the kids?"

"No they're your problem now as well as your next teacher's. I'm no longer obliged to stay here." Without turning back once she waved farewell and walked out.

At the moment, Gokudera lost all the strength to stand and fell back into Yamamoto awaiting arms. "You should really keep it together, Gokudera."

"Shut up," he snapped back weakly.

Dropping his head in dismay, Tsuna moaned, "I can't believe she just left us like that."

I-pin caught on to his gloomily aura and frowned. "Tsuna gege is not happy to see I-pin and others?" She asked sadly.

He realised his mistake and quickly changed his attitude with a smile. "Oh no, I-pin. I'm really happy to see all of you," he admitted and cuddled the little girl closer to his cheeks. "I really missed you guys too."

The girl smiled widely at his response and cuddled Tsuna's face with her tiny arms. "I-pin happy too."

"Lambo-san wants join too!" Without warning the cow baby jumped onto Tsuna's shoulder and grabbed a clump of his brown hair for support. He waved a pink spiral lollipop as if it was a victory flag as he showed off a huge, toothy grin. "Tsuna obviously missed Lambo-san the most."

"Lambo." Tsuna groaned and let one of his eyes close form the pain of his hair being pulled on. "Please don't grab onto my hair like that." Feeling a little left out from the fun, Fuuta launched his own surprise attack from behind. He latched hold of Tsuna's unguarded back laughing happily. "Oh come oh you three we already done this no need to do it again." He laughed with them.

"Awe~" the girls sang as a choir.

One of them took the little girl from Tsuna's arms. She turned the confused I-pin towards her and greeted the child with a huge smile. "Aren't you just the cutest little thing? What's your name sweetie?"

The little girl dropped her head down in embarrassment. "I-pin," she replied quietly.

"That's a lovely name. I'm Toka Yada"

I-pin's blush grew redder as she tried to hide herself in her sleeves. "You have nice name too."

"Awe." A crowd of girls gathered round itching to see such an adorable sight. "She's so cute."

Meanwhile, Lambo trotted to the Terasaka gang in high spirits. He bounced on top of Terasaka's table and sat down cross legged. His large emerald eyes gazed at the grumpy Terasaka as a smile was placed on his lips. Terasaka glared at the cheerful child and clicked his tongue, "What do you want?"

The baby cow's grin grew wider as he pointed at the boy. "I like the way you look you. You will become Lambo-san's subordinate!"

With flame eyes Terasaka growled at the child. "The hell I'm going to be anyone's subordinate!"

Lambo stood up tall laughing merrily until the creepy girl picked him up by the horns. Curiously, she inspected the baby. "Your name is supposed to be Lambo right?" she asked blankly. "Then why are you a cow? Shouldn't you look more like a sheep or something?"

"Lambo-san is not a cow or a sheep!" The baby agued as he wriggled around trying to free himself but nothing worked.

"Really? You look like a cow to me," Yoshida playful joined in with a grin. "I mean you dress up as one and you even have horns like a little bull."

Muramatsu followed their lead; not wanting to be left out. "Hey I can kind of see the sheep. After all his hair is so fluffy and a curly like sheep wool and some sheep do have horns," he teased.

"AH! Lambo-san doesn't like you anymore. Lambo-san won't have meanie subordinates!" He screamed as he tried harder to shake off of Hazama's grasp. "Let go of Lambo-san you meanies!"

While the Terasaka gang massed around with the little cow Karma walked up to young Fuuta. He bent down and got up and personal to the little boy's face. "Hey you sure this little guy isn't your little brother? I can understand the other two but look at him." He placed his hands on the boy's cheeks and forced him to turn around to the class. Then he rested his chin on top of Fuuta's head and smiled widely, "With these cute eyes and pretty hair he could be your long lost brother," Karma mocked in a babyish tone.

"Karma," Tsuna moaned with a small blush. "We're not brothers honest."

"Awe really? But you both have such cute faces." He mocked and glanced at Fuuta. "What do you think, kid?"

Fuuta gazed back at the redhead. His eyes lost all life and turned completely blank. He got out a dark red book about half his size from the satchel he wore. The book appeared to open by itself and the pages magically flipped one after the other as Fuuta's hair defied gravity. That wasn't the only thing that defied gravity. It seemed like the whole classroom was caught in an anti-gravity field as everything from books to tables and even the students themselves were floating around screaming.

Then the door slid open. "Good day class. I'm sorry I'm a tad late but there was a sale for these delicious macaroons in France that I just couldn't miss," Korosensei explained as he entered the gravity field and was swept away with it. Even his freshly made macaroons were not spared as one by one the colourful treats flew out of the box. "My macaroons!" Korosensei shrieked as he tried to paddle towards them snatching back as many as he can. His body was turned upside down and he caught a glimpse of the disarray of his classroom. "What on Earth is going on here?"

"AH! Lambo-san is flying again!" Lambo cried as his eyes bulged out in fearful shock and his body spun round in circles. "Lambo-san is feeling very dizzy."

Doing a mid-air cart wheel nearby, I-pin said, "I-pin is flying too." As the two got close to one another Lambo's panicked arms caught hold of I-pins pony tail. "Lambo, let go of I-pin's hair," she asked in annoyance.

"Lambo-san doesn't want to," The cow baby cried as tears stared to form. They spun together in unison in this chaotic classroom.

"The hell is this?" Terasaka yelled as his body was knocked into a wall.

"Fuuta is doing one of his rankings," Gokudera explained as he kicked himself off the ceiling. "This sort of thing happens when he does it."

"Don't worry this don't last very long," Tsuna assured as he spun right by.

"Whoa," Yamamoto cheered as he swam to the other corner of the room. "This is so fun. It's like we're up in space."

"Yamamoto, as much as I do like your cheerful attitude I don't think it's time to be laughing in this sort of situation," Kayano semi scolded as she forced her skirt down while she was sideways.

"How is this even possible?" Nagisa asked as he was dragged to a corner. "What is this ranking thing?"

However, strangely enough Fuuta and Karma were the only things that didn't end up well going up. Karma tiled his head, "You ok there kid?"

Fuuta didn't response to his question and instead said: "Karma Akabane, rank 2 for most terrifying student in Japan."

The redhead smirked, "Number 2 eh? Who's number 1 then?"

"Probably me," Gokudera said quite smugly as he was spun upside down while his arms were cross as well as his legs.

Fuuta turned to him, "Hayato Gokudera rank 3 for most terrifying junior high student in Japan." He turned to the baseball freak, "And Takeshi Yamamoto is rank 5."

"What! I'm below Karma for what reason?" Gokudera spat as he clenched one of this fist.

"I'm in the top 5? Cool," Yamamoto cheered.

"Your undying loyalty to Tsuna and your geeky nature drops you down slightly," Fuuta replied in a monotone voice.

"Well fine. Then who's number one?"

Yamamoto rubbed his chin at the thought. "You think it's anyone we know?"

Tsuna joined his thinking, "Anyone we know?"

Suddenly, it hit them like frosted lighting. Clouds of fear and despair wrapped themselves around the three boys like a chilled blanket. _It's him isn't it?_ They though at once as the chill of fear engulfed their bodies with overpowering might.

"So kid." Karma asked with a sly yet interested smirk, "Who is number 1?"

Fuuta looked back at him and whispered the name. "Kyoya Hibari."

 ** _'I'll bite you to death.'_**

The famous line echoed inside the boys' minds. _I knew it_ they all thought.

Nervously, Yamamoto laughed and sweated slightly, "Well he certainly deserves the title."

"No augments here." Gokudera said in agreement.

"Hie," Little Tsuna cried as he spun round and round in a circle tightly packed as a ball.

"A friend of yours?" Sugino asked as he swam over to Yamamoto.

"Sort of." Yamamoto explained, "He's a student in our old school. In fact his head of the discipline committee if you do anything wrong to his precious Namimori he will in his words: 'bite you to death'. He is someone you do not want to mess with."

A dark chuckle escaped from the redhead's mouth. "Is that so? Sound like an interesting guy. Hey." He turned to the mafia trio with a cheshire cat smile complete with sharp teeth and evil eyes. They could have sworn he had a pair of devil horns and a tail to match. "You think you could introduce me?"

"HIIEE!" Tsuna screamed louder at the thought of those two ever meeting.

On the other hand, Gokudera just glared at the boy. "Karma if you are going to do what I think you're going to do just drop it right now. There's no way you can beat him. He's way out of your league."

"Oh come on, Gokudera. I'm just curious that's all." That's what his mouth said but the look in his eyes tells another story.

Back with Fuuta, his attention turned to a flying blue haired boy. He walked off to meet him which caused Karma to be pulled up into the anti-gravity field. Fuuta got closer and Nagisa was gently placed back on solid ground. "Nagisa Shiota," he addressed, "Rank 2 for most deceiving innocent face for a junior high student."

The boy blinked in confusion. "Ok then?"

"Rank 1 Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"Really?" Tsuna questioned as he spun in closer. "I'm not so sure how to feel about that." He laughed. "Now as much as it's fun to fly around like this and letting you rank everything and all but you mind stopping now. You must be getting tired and I wouldn't want you to over work yourself," he asked politely and gazed around the zero gravity classroom. He stopped at very green cow in the mist of the mess of floating objects and his classmates. "That and Lambo looks like he's about to get stick."

Fuuta nodded once and slowly everything met the safety of the ground. The boy smiled apologetically, "Sorry about that. Sometimes I can't really control my powers so well."

"Dude, that was awesome," Maehara cheered. "But what the heck is this ranking business and how did it stop the laws of gravity?"

"It's just kind of an after effect. Even I don't fully understand how it works. I just know the information I gather to make the ranking comes from Ranking Planet and it's almost never wrong. In fact there was only one account when it is proven wrong." He smiled at his older brother figure. "And that's when it rains like when I met big brother Tsuna." Tsuna gazed at the ground while rubbing the back of his head as the class stared at him in wonder. Then the child presented his ranking book to the class. "I place all ranks and information in here for safe keeping. If this information ever gets caught in the wrong hands it could spell trouble."

Meekly, Okuda spoke up, "That seem kind of out there. Don't you think?"

Kataoka nodded with her, "Yeah but then again somehow Tsuna is a mafia boss and the world's greatest hitman is a five year old baby. Life is sure full of strange things." Suddenly, something plopped onto her head. She took a closer look at it. "A macaroon?" she wonder as she stared confused at the disk like treat. "Where did this come from?"

"Ah ha!" Lambo cheered as he also found a delicious macaroon lying on the ground. "Lambo-san found a macaroon!" He opened his mouth wide but before he could take a bite I-pin interrupted him.

"Lambo, no. Not yours," she tried to appeal to his better conscience.

Unluckily for her, Lambo is a mischievous rascal who doesn't care about anything he says. He smirked slyly at the girl, "It's Lambo-san' now." In one massive bite he swallowed the mouth-watering treat whole.

"Lambo!"

"In all seriousness guys where did these thing come from?" Isogai questioned as he found another one on the floor.

Then they heard weeping at the other side of the teacher's desk. Slowly, they crept closer to see what it was all about. There they saw their octopus teacher kneeling down in defeat crying over a small, pink cardboard box with only two macaroons left inside. His tears were a never ending water fall; he hasn't felt this depress since Karma stole his gelato. "My macaroons," he sobbed. "It will take another week or two of pay to get another box for a normal price. Why did this have to happen on a sales day?" He sniffed, "Well at least I was able to save some."

But those precious macaroons won't be safe for very long as a certain cow baby wondered to the box. He never paid attention to the weeping octopus as he happily grabbed the box. "More yummy treats for Lambo-san." He declared as he grabbed the box and tilted the contents into his mouth like a dumper truck with garbage bins.

It took a whole minute for Korosensei to understand what just happened. "NEAH!" He shrieked in horror. "You ate all of my macaroons. Get over here you baby cow thing." With raging eyes and lighting fast tentacles, Korosensei wrapped Lambo up tight. He glared at the child who looked like he was about to wet his pants. "It's not nice to take other peoples' macaroons," he whispered menacingly looking more and more like a monster. Then he looked at his class and saw the other surprised little visitors. "Oh dearie me. Sorry for the frightening scene, children. I see we have visitors."

"Oh," I-pin whispered in horror concern. In front of her was an unknown thing that has taken her best friend hostage. With her poor eye sight and childish imagination she made an image in her head. It wasn't a yellow smiley face beach ball on an octopus body like what everyone else sees. It was a terrifying faced deep fried octopus ball, topped with a helping of dark Worcestershire sauce, drizzled with a squiggled of mayonnaise and garnished of Bonitos shavings. "Takoyaki monster!" she yelled and pointed at the octopus.

"Takoyaki monster?" Korosensei asked confused.

The little girl pounced on top of the table and got into an attack pose. "I-pin will save Lambo from Takoyaki monster," she promised. She got out a dumpling of sorts then she took a single bite and punched the air. This released a powder of white that blasted Korosensei's face.

On impact Korosensei screamed and dropped the terrified cow baby. He held his eyes in pain. "What is this?" He gave the air a little sniff. "Is this garlic?"

"Huh-ah!" I-pin chanted as she swayed her arms around. With that Korosensei's body moved along with them and he had absolutely no control. "Take this!" I-pin started to throw him around like a rag doll.

"What is happening!?" he screamed.

At this time the class was screaming the exact same question and Lambo was trying to stand. "Gotta be calm," he whispered to himself as he wiped his tears away. "AH!" he screamed as he got out a rapid fire gatling gun from his afro. Just how the heck does he have that in there? "Lambo don't need help form tail head. Lambo will fight Takoyaki monster himself." Randomly, he shot the gun with no remorse as tears fell from his eyes. The class was in absolute chaos once more as the students screamed in fright running round for protection. Some of them stayed still and close to the ground with arms over their heads. They were close to getting hit. This made a certain two very mad.

The gun was quickly snatched away from the cow baby in an aggressive manner. "Lambo," yelled a voice. "You shouldn't shoot guns in class!" That voice belonged to a very cross Tsuna. "It's one thing to shot at me it's another to shoot innocent people. That is something I won't tolerate." Lambo has rarely seen this side of Tsuna before and he was petrified so much that his knees weaken. He fell on his behind with tears about to fall.

Another much darker force loomed over the child. "I must agree with Tsuna. I will not allow any harm done to my students slide easily." Korosensei's head was slightly black as he said these words, "Don't think because your just a child I will let you off the hook." He held out one tentacle and a sludge of silver dripped off the side. "Luckily, for you I was able to melt down any critical hit bullets so no one got hurt. This time."

Lambo was stuck between a rock and a hard place or in this case a young mafia boss and an alien like octopus. Things didn't look too bright for him until I-pin came to his rescue. "No, Tsuna gege." She stood between Lambo and Tsuna arms wide open. "Lambo didn't mean to hurt no one."

"Well he could have," Tsuna argued. "He needs to learn how to take responsibility for his actions. He can't stay a child forever and do whatever he wants. Especially, if that means hurting anyone and that means you too, I-pin." I-pin head shot up in shock. "You shouldn't jump to conclusion anyway. Lambo wasn't attacked by a Takoyaki monster. Granted he does look like an octopus it's just Korosensei. He's my teacher. He wouldn't have harmed him so there was no need to attack." Shamefully, she dropped her head.

"No this is all my fault," Fuuta admitted. "It was my idea to sneak into Bianchi's luggage in the first place to see you. If I hadn't have done that this wouldn't have happen." He bowed deeply, "I'm so sorry."

"It's not me you should be apologising to." Tsuna glanced at the class completely in tatters.

Both Fuuta and I-pin bowed to them. "I'm sorry."

"I-pin very sorry too." She also turned to the octopus, "Sorry you too, Mr. Takoyaki monster."

"It's alright so long as no one was hurt I accept your apology. And please call me Korosensei," Korosensei insisted.

"Lambo," Firmly Tsuna called out his name as he glared at him with arms crossed. "Do you have anything you want to say?" The cow baby did nothing but sniffle. "Lambo!"

His sniffling grew louder. "Gotta stay calm." He couldn't hold it anymore and cried a rain of tears. Then he began to dig into his afro once more and through purple bazooka. "Stupid Tsuna!"

The bazooka knocked down the young mafia boss and crashed on to the floor. Little shocks of lighting surged through the weapon. Luckily, Tsuna was caught by his two guardians although his storm was more concentrated on the cow baby. "How dare you do that to the Tenth? Apologise you stupid cow."

"You're stupid!" Lambo yelled back. "You're all a bunch of meanies." He ran crying towards the weapon he just threw and popped himself inside.

"No Lambo!" I-pin ran after him followed by Fuuta. They themselves crawled into the thing to try and catch Lambo. It didn't go as planned.

Poof! The class was filled with pink smoke. Three shadows formed from within. "My, My talk about bad timing," said a very chilled but mildly annoyed voice.

"Oh? What happened?" questioned a pretty chime voice.

The smoke cleared to revealed three strangers. One of them was a young man with leather sandals, sand colour trousers and an opened chest shirt with cow patch patterned edges. One of his eyes was lazily closed and his jet black hair was brushed back by his fingertips. "What a pain."

The other was a girl who seemed more energetic as she glanced around the room confused. She wore traditional chines garments with a red colouring along with white pants and black slippers. Her silk back hair was tied in to perfectly braided pigtails that casted down her shoulders. "Where are we?"

The last stranger wore a type of waiter's outfit and he held a sliver plate of bread loaves and a white cloth. It was a rather tall gentleman with chestnut brown hair and rounded eyes. A kind smile was place under his overly furry black moustache.

"It's Ten years later Lambo," Tsuna yelled.

"And Ten years later I-pin," Gokudera yelled with him.

"And some waiter guy," Yamamoto joined in.

But that was no waiter. That big moustache couldn't fool Tsuna. He recognised him the second he saw him with those brown eyes and familiar haircut. Only one question came to mind. What is !0 years later Fuuta doing in a waiter's uniform?

"Hey young Vongola, it's been awhile," the older Lambo greeted.

"What are you three doing here?"

"Well Lambo invited me for dinner and then poof. We were here," older I-pin explained. Then she noticed the poorly disguised Fuuta. "Oh, Lambo look. The waiter came along with us."

The waiter laughed nervously, "What a strange predicament we all got into no?" He said in this weird French accent. Obviously fake.

"Yeah," Lambo laughed nervously with him.

"But Fuuta went in there too right? So in all logic states the person who would be with you will be Ten years later Fuuta not some random waiter," Gokudera commented as he tried to solve 'mystery'.

Yamamoto scanned around. "Yeah where is future Fuuta?"

 _Oh come on guys!_ Tsuna screamed in his head. _How can you not see it?_ He stared at the so called waiter as a bit of his moustache slipped down and was forced to push it up into place. It was a slight fail as now it look oddly crooked.

Lambo sighed and leaned back; arms crossed behind his head. "Well were stuck here for the next five minutes. Hope you don't mind, I-pin."

She nodded, "It's ok, Lambo. It's not that long."

"I hate to burst your bubble but…" Yamamoto picked up the Ten year bazooka that seemed to spark out like crazy. "This thing doesn't look so good." The minute he said that, the bazooka short-circuited and puffed up a cloud of smoke as if it was coughing in agony.

"Oh man what did that kid do?" Lambo growled as he inspected the weapon. "It doesn't look so bad but I have a feeling we'll be here a little longer than 5 minutes." The weapon then shook and disappeared in its own puff of pink smoke. "Make that a lot longer."

"Where did it go?" Gokudera wondered as he rubbed his chin.

Lambo answered, "My guess is it's with my younger self and the others. Sorry, I-pin, looks like we're stuck here for a while."

"That's fine but do you think our younger selves are ok?"

"Yeah as long as they're together they'll be fine. I'm almost certain that they made it to our timeline, so if anything happens to them I'm sure the others would take care of them. And we're together so that's a good thing. So long as Bianchi isn't around I'll be fine."

"Ah hate to burst your bubble again but Bianchi is kind of our chemistry teacher now. We just had a lesson with her not to long ago so I think she's still around," Yamamoto added.

With unsteady shocked eyes Lambo looked at the rain guardian and shakily said, "O-oh Rea-lly?" At that moment he went mad. "Lower down the hatches! Block all doors! Close all windows! Don't leave any openings unlocked!" The older cow yelled as he did everything he just said by himself with lightning haste and extreme panic. The class thought this guy is a loon. Finally, he stopped his reinforcing and slumped in a corner crying to himself. "Please don't see me. I don't want to die."

"Really?" Gokudera groaned as he put on a deadpan expression at the pathetic sight. The crowd around him shared his feeling as a sweat drop of confusion formed on their heads

"Well I don't really blame him." Tsuna supported, "Bianchi does want to kill him every time she sees him. I would be sacred too to be honest."

"Um I hate to be a downer but can you explain who these people are and what just happen in here?" Korosensei asked butting in between them. E class stood behind him nodding their heads.

And so began the long explanation on Fuuta's power of ranking and how he defies gravity when he does it. Then there was little I-pin and her knowledge of martial arts along with her special technique the Gyoza-Kempo / Fist she used on Korosensei. Then there's Lambo who, believe it or not, is also a hitman and is in possession of the Ten year bazooka. A device that could swap the present you with the you from ten years from now. That's who they're seeing now; the kids in ten years' time. Boy hit puberty treat them good.

"Whoa, Lambo, you sure gown." The boys were all huddled around the older Lambo very interested about this whole situation.

"I barely recognised you man."

He laughed at their praise and shock. "Well ten years can change a guy. Oh by the way I apologise for anything bad my younger self has done. I'm usually summoned if he gets himself into some sort of trouble."

"Well besides shooting us with a gun he doesn't seem so bad," Karma joined in. "A bit annoying but you know."

"Yeah I was really a pain when I was younger."

"So you're I-pin ten years from now?" The girls were all gather together around the still shy grown-up I-pin.

"You look really pretty."

She brushed off their complements, "Oh no I'm not that pretty."

"Really I think you're smoking," Maehara howled.

This got the attention of a certain cow. He slammed his hand on the boy's desk and loomed over him in irritation. "And what do you think you're doing, huh?" Lambo hissed with a calm tone. "If you're trying to flirt with her I suggest you give up. She's way out of your league."

"Well aren't you protective?" Karma laughed as he strolled in. "What are you? Her boyfriend?"

Immediately, older Lambo went red along with I-pin. "Uh…well…I'm…I-pin? A little help here?"

All eyes on her as she was put on the spot. "Uuhmm…well Lambo is a boy. And he is a good friend of mine. But I don't think he's my 'boyfriend' boyfriend. I guess. Right?"

It was Lambo's turn to be on the spot, "Well… yeah…I-pin is a girl. And she is a really good friend of mine too. But not my 'girlfriend' girlfriend …maybe… yeah…that's it." An awkward silence came down on the two of them as they quickly turned to glance at each other only to whip their heads right back now redder than tomatoes.

"Ooooh," Nakamura teased. "Is it me or is it getting a little hot in here." The class giggled along with her.

Barely, even visible Lambo raced to the side and grabbed his young boss along with his fellow guardians and older Fuuta. He then un-barricaded the door, threw them out and slammed the door behind him. "You guys got to help me."

"What's with you Stupid cow?" Gokudera growled. "Why'd you throw us out?"

"Look I'm sorry but I could really use some help here."

"What exactly do you need help with?" Yamamoto asked.

"It's about I-pin. She and I kind of have a strange relationship now and I honestly don't know what we are anymore. Are we a thing? Are we not? She's given me so many mixed signals I don't know what to believe anymore," he explained in a rapid pace.

"What Lambo is trying to say is that he really likes I-pin and he thinks she likes him." Fuuta reiterated as he took off his moustache. "But the thing is they're too shy to admit it to each other. It took Lambo so long to be brave enough to try and make it official on this date. But then you know."

"Fuuta, you were the waiter?" Both Gokudera and Yamamoto said in shock as Tsuna stood by them shaking his head. He was very tempted to face palm himself.

Future Fuuta smiled at them, "Yeah Lambo asked me to be his wingman for this and help him out. I had to disguise myself as a waiter."

"So what exactly do you want us to do?" Tsuna asked partly worried.

"I'm not asking much I just want some help on this date with I-pin. I rather not waste another opportunity and now that I'm here I need some protection from Bianchi. Otherwise this whole thing will be ruined." He bowed on the floor on hands and keens, "Please help a brother out. I really want things to go well with I-pin."

Tsuna gazed at the unusual sight in front of him. There's not much to say but it's really hard to believe seeing these two as kids, fighting and teasing each other, and now finding out that in the future they would potentially become boyfriend and girlfriend. It's pretty weird yet sweet. He sighed, "You really like her huh?"

With red cheeks Lambo nodded, "Yes, she means a lot to me."

Tsuna smiled confidently at the boy. Perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad idea to help him out and the more he thought about it those two do make quite a match. "Ok then we'll try to make this work somehow."

"You really think this would work?" Gokudera groaned doubtfully. "Future I-pin seems way too out of the stupid cow's league."

First shot made and Lambo jumped in pain.

"Don't say that, Gokudera," Yamamoto confronted. "I mean sure Lambo was annoying, extremely loud and always teased her when they were younger but that doesn't mean he's like that in the future. At least I don't think so."

Second shot made. It wasn't as strong as the first but it still hurt.

"Actually Lambo has become quite a playboy in the future," Fuuta explained. "He's dated a lot of girls before he settled his mind on I-pin."

"No way!"

Third shot did a number on him as his legs weaken and bend.

"Hold on wouldn't I-pin also have a lot of guys after her?" Tsuna wondered. "After all she's very pretty and does she still have a crush on Hibari?"

"Now that you mention it she might."

"That's not good. Hibari is tough competition. I don't think the stupid cow can beat that guy so easy."

FATALITY. Lambo lost all his strength and his face hits the floor. "I can't win can I?"

"Don't say that my boy." Que the dramatic octopus. "Don't you see? This is a once in a life time opportunity." Korosensei wrapped his tentacle onto the boy's hands and lifted him up back to his feet. He gazed into Lambo's very creeped-out eyes. "So what if the girl of your dreams has a crush on another man. That doesn't mean that he's her true love." He embraced the boy into his chest squeezing his head as close as possible. "Now you my boy you're different. You have known her since childhood and though things may have started out rough it has turned beautiful in the future as both of you bloomed into a fine young gentlemen and lady. And now you are beginning to notice each other more and more. Can this beautiful friendship bloom into something more? I believe so!"

Lambo raised an eyebrow at the sudden appearance of the octopus that held him uncomfortable close, "You really think I have a chance with her?"

"Of course," Korosensei answered. "Everyone deserves a chance on love and I believe you have it right now. With my help I guarantee that you and I-pin will be walking away hand in hand doing other couplely things."

"Don't forget us," sang a duo of mischievous voices. Karma and Nakamura peaked out of the class door with the others not too far behind. "We heard the entire thing. Count us in."

Worriedly, Lambo searched the crowd. "Don't worry," Nagisa assured. "We got I-pin distracted." He pointed back to the Chinese girl talking merrily with two other girls.

"Alright then it's time to prepare!" Korosensei announced. In that short space of time he found himself a military uniform along with a pair of angel's wings and a quiver with heart tip arrows. "Our mission today is to make sure this young man make gets the girl. Prepare your arrows of love my children it's time to play matchmaker." He held out a bow and heart arrow in the air and screamed, "Who's with me!"

"Yes sir!" His students answered and saluted.

"Lambo what's going on?" I-pin asked curiously.

He smiled back at her, "Nothing much but it looks like you and I are going to have the dinner date after all."

"Really?" she asked excitedly as her eyes seemed to sparkle. With such a sweet expression on her Lambo couldn't help but blush at the sight.

"Yes and right here no less," Korosensei added. "Now would you please take a step outside as we make the necessary preparation? Think of it as a sorry that young Lambo rudely interrupted in the first place." So I-pin was forced out along with Lambo to keep her company. Now that they're out of the way Korosensei marched up to the chalk board and marked down a battle plan. "Alright class we will need to work together to make this work. Now love isn't easy and so this battle will be difficult. But if we combine our skills together we can do this. Am I right?"

"Yes sir!" They said together in uniforms rows saluting to their octopus commander.

"Now first we need to sort out food. Tsuna!"

"Yes!"

"I'll leave you in charge of that. Terasaka, you and your group will be helping him." The boy was about to reject immediately but Korosensei beat him to it. "You four have shown a massive improvement in home economics for a while now. I believe you lot have the skills to make a fabulous meal. Hara! Kayano!"

"Yes?" asked the mildly chubby girl along with the short, green haired girl.

"You will join them as well. Your dessert making skills and knowledge would be a great asset. And before I forget. Muramatsu!" The bucktooth boy stood straight at his name call. "Since you have knowledge working in a kitchen in your family's ramen place I would like you to be Tsuna's sue chef."

"Yes sir!" And so they raced to the kitchen.

"Isogai!" The boy stepped up to his commander. "I'm going to need you and older Fuuta to be the waiters. You may choose two others to assist you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!"

"The rest of you will need to spilt up into two groups. Group 1 will be with me. You'll be helping decorate this rotten classroom and make it look like a five star restaurant as well as participating in some form of entertainment. Group 2, you will be distracting my fellow faculty members if they choose to interrupt. You will have to split your group further one for each faculty member. However since there is no P.E today I don't think Reborn or Karasuma will cause too much trouble. They'll probably be busy doing whatever it is they do in their free time. That leaves Miss Irina and Bianchi, so spilt yourselves wisely for the task that best suits you. Understand?"

"Yes sir!"

"Karma! Nakamura!" The mischievous duo stepped up in saluted poses. "You two will lead the Distract Bianchi Squad. She'll likely be the most difficult to handle and with your mischievous minds and leadership I believe you're best suited to lead this team."

"Not so fast," interrupted a high pitch voice. Smoke puffed from nowhere as a tiny silhouette came out from it. "Don't forget little old me." It was Reborn in a very similar military cupid costume to Korosensei with the difference being he had a camouflage colour fedora and a gun with a heart stuck to the side. "I'm best suited when it comes to distracting Bianchi. After all she's head over heels for me. It would be easy for me to lead her away. What do you say?"

A dark smirk appeared on the two students faces. "I think it would be fun. We'll be working with the world's number one baby hitman. Now that would be interesting."

"Not to mention we'll be manipulating the heart of an older woman by using her baby man crush as perfect bait. Now that would be fun to see."

With conniving expressions they eagerly shook the hitman's hand. "You got yourself a deal."

"Alright then spilt your groups and let's start this battle!" The octopus cheered.

"Yes sir!"

With that they headed to their battle stations. Tsuna and his team were working hard on the meal. They asked Lambo and I-pin if there's anything in particular they would like and they could do in their limited time, ingredients and skills. It also took everything the class got to forcefully convince Gokudera not to join them in fear of the kitchen blowing up again. He ended up on the distract Bianchi squad to his dismay. Meanwhile, Yamamoto ended up with the decorating squad that consisted mainly of girls. Korosensei and him were the only men and so they ended up with most of the heavy lifting. However Korosensei doubled as an errand boy fetching items the girls needed from wherever he could find them. The distracting Irina squad consisted of her top two girls- Yada and Kurahashi as well as Nagisa. I mean who can say no to his face and Irina trusts her favourites best. Within thirty minutes or so the preparations were complete.

Lambo and I-pin, who were so patiently waiting outside, were finally called in. As they opened the doors a flurry of rose pelts spun out. They were blinded with a refreshing light; through it were the images of a single table and chairs along with four shadows. "Welcome," the shadows greeted. As the light faded they met them- their four waiters. They bowed in greeting.

The classroom was so finely decorated they could barely believe it was the same place. In fact the only thing that resembled the old classroom was the chalk board that still had some writing on and the students' equipment and desks were hidden behind a sheet over to the back. Even the bullet holes younger Lambo made earlier vanished thanks to the placement of beautiful red roses in each hole. Their wonderful sent also eliminated the scent of gun powder. "Wow these kids did a pretty good job."

"Your table awaits you," the eldest waiter escorted the two of them to their seats while two of his younger male companions drew out their seats and tucked them in.

The only girl in the group was ready with a pen and notepad. "Welcome, I'm Kataoka and my companions here we'll be your waiters on this fine day. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Water would be nice please."

"Me too and with ice in both."

"Two Glasses of iced water coming up." She faced her classmates, "Isogai, Maehara, do you mind getting the starters sorted as well?" The boys nodded and the three of them took their leave.

"Is there anything else you need?" They shook their heads and declined. "Very well then I too shall take my leave." The older waiter left but not before giving his friend a thumbs up for good luck.

Lambo smiled and gave a thumbs up back before turning his attention to his main target. "So what do you think?"

"This place looks so beautiful," I-pin complemented enthusiastically. "Everything is so well decorated it's hard to believe this is a classroom. To be honest I feel a little too spoiled having these kids do so much work for us."

"A beautiful girl like you deserves to be spoiled once and awhile," the boy teased.

"Oh stop it," I-pin giggled but her happiness turned to worry. "Do you think our younger selves are ok?"

Heavily, Lambo sighed in response. "I'm sure they're ok and baby me has you and Fuuta looking out for him," he assured. "Sorry for causing you so much trouble especially when I was younger."

"No problem. At least things were never boring when you're around." She laughed.

"Yeah." He laughed with her, cheeks flushed lightly. "Thanks for staying with me all these years."

I-pin blushed too and whispered, "Of course."

* * *

Meanwhile in the future…

"This food is so yummy yummy." Little Lambo greedily scoffed the food down on his plate.

"Lambo! That not yours," I-pin rejected but of course he never listened.

"Uh guys, do you have any idea where we are?" Fuuta wondered very confused.

Lazily, Lambo slumped down in his chair and yawned while picking his nose. "Don't know. Somewhere in the future or something. That's what they told me if I ever use my bazooka thing."

"Oh so this is the future." Fuuta looked around in wonder.

"Lambo!" Screamed a very annoyed voice. "Where are you stupid cow!?" Stomping into the restaurant was a man in a black suit with a strange but familiar face. "Stupid cow!" He called out again. His sharp eyes noticed the kids and he was riled up even more. "There you are." He grabbed the baby cow and he screamed, "Stupid cow, you just had to summon your older self now of all times!? We have an important meeting to go to and all guardians must be accounted for!" He let out his frustration out by stretched out the baby cow's cheeks.

"Let go, Stupidera!" The cow baby said barely audible.

"Don't you 'Stupidera' me!" He yelled, "When are you going to learn to fight your own battles?"

"Ma ma, Gokudera," said a new laid back voice. "Don't be so hard on the little guy. He got scared easily when he was young." Another familiar faced man in a suit stepped in. He strolled over and rescued the little cow. "Sorry about that, little Lambo."

"You're too soft on him, baseball idiot"

"Gokudera and Yamamoto!" The other two children yelled.

"Oh, Fuuta, I-pin, you're here too?" The older rain guardian smiled. "How are you two?"

"We're fine but if my memory is correct we're supposed to swap with our future selves for only 5 minutes. I think we've been here for more," Fuuta explained.

Then little I-pin noticed something sparking under the table. "It's Lambo's bazooka."

"That doesn't look good." Yamamoto inspected the weapon. "Looks busted."

Rage grew within the storm as he once again tortured young Lambo. "Stupid cow, what did you do?"

"Now, now, Gokudera, there's no need for you to do that," said a new gentle voice. "Please let him down." The storm did as told and dropped the crying cow. "Don't cry little one." A shadow with spiked hair loomed over them. They stared at the new comer with wide eyes. "What's wrong? Are you surprised?"

* * *

Pink silk ribbons danced in the air as they were manipulated by a single wrist flick. The class' best gymnast found herself in a knee length, wide skirt kimono dress. It was the colour of crimson decorated with peony flowers in full bloom and a few humming birds here and there. The girl gracefully galloped across the stage with a spin in her step. Her ribbon followed her perfectly in time with the tradition Chinese style music in the background. However she was not alone as her other teammates twirled their own ribbons in the side-lines as supporting dancers. They stayed in their own spot with smiles on their face as she watched their friend steal the show with her elegances. The music slowly came to an end as she gently knelt down and bowed her head.

"That was wonderful," the two audience members cheered as the clapped. The girls each took to front stage and bowed together in the praise.

"They seem to be having a lot of fun," Yamamoto laughed.

"Indeed truly a graceful bunch," Korosensei agreed.

Then the door silently opened as two boys headed in, "Reporting, Commander Korosensei!"

"Ah Nagisa, Okajima what is the situation?"

Nagisa stepped first, "Sir, Professor Bitch is completely distracted for now. We managed to trick her into helping us answer some chemistry questions. Once we started to compare her to Miss Bianchi it was pretty easy." The boy let out a silent giggle as he remembered the Bitch's constipated, angered face when they said that Bianchi was the better teacher. She snatched those questions papers faster than Korosensei can get his special mofu tofu form China. "Also I scouted out Mr Karasuma and he seems to be busy doing something on his computer. He's most likely sorting out our next training schedules."

The octopus nodded his head while rubbing his chin. "I see and what do you have to report Okajima?"

The boy straightened himself up and responded, "Sir, with Mr Reborn's plan we were able to trick Miss Bianchi to play a game of tag. She is currently chasing after Mr Reborn all over the mountain trying to tag him. The rest of us are doing everything we can to slow her down whether it's making obstacles or covering Mr Reborn's tracks. Gokudera has played a main role however by misguiding her when he can. Also Mr Reborn managed to convince her to wear her goggles so Gokudera won't faint," he explained and then remembered something important. "Oh before I forget Tsuna told me that the main course is ready to be severed and you can bring the waiters in now."

"Fantastic I'll go tell them now."

"No need sir," Isogai interrupted. "We got them ready." His fellow waiters made their way to the maybe couple's table. "Here you go sir your Chicken Katsu with special fried rice." He placed down the plate of perfectly crisped, sliced, breaded, chicken breast pieces and beautifully coloured rice with vegetables, shredded scrambled eggs and plumped baby shrimp. Not to forget the amateur but still well done ketchup swirl markings around the plain plate.

"And for you madam, Miso Salmon with plain rice and a side salad," Kataoka placed down her plate of well boiled pink salmon topped with crushed pepper corn garnish and a rosemary leaf. With it was a steaming cupped bowl of pure white rice. Not to ignore the crispy green lettuce leaves, crunchy sliced flower carrots, juicy baby tomatoes and a bit of shredded chicken pieces as the salad.

"And for you two to share: a bowl of freshly made takoyaki," Maehara presented a piping hot bowl of the delectable octopus balls before the two of them. They were perfectly browned and crisped, decorated with thinly chopped chives and drizzled with a special sauce. There were also a few flower buds to enhance the presentation.

The young waiters bowed, "Enjoy."

"We will," they assured as they quickly dug into their meal- mouth watered at the intense flavour.

"Perfect now I can do my performance," Korosensei gleamed with joy. "Would you like to stay and watch me shine, Nagisa and you as well Okajima?" The boys shook their heads and told him that they really should be getting back to their own stations. "Very well your loss." In a blink of an eye, he was already up on stage with a mic in his tentacles. "Lady and gentleman I will be your next performer. For this next act I will serenade you with a special song I made for my students a while back."

The remaining students in the room had an aching suspicion on what it was. _He's not going to sing what I think he's going to sing._

"This catchy number was something I came up with to help my students learn how to use a map, as well as thinking out of the box. It fact…," he pulled down a world map as a background drop "… I'll need this to prove my point."

 _He is._

A playful piano played in the background as he began to sing while swaying to the timing of the music: "First you take the planet earth, round and blue and green. And floating over Tokyo you drop a giant bean~". To make his point he popped a black dot over the map on Tokyo. Then he spun while singing the next line and placed the next dot on it spot. "Put another one in Sichuan China what a shine. Taking off from Dubai to Hawaii at Mach 20 leave contrails as you fly~" He marked the flight pattern very clearly as he happy sang the rest of his song. "Double back across the southern hemisphere over the Philippines once again to well Dubai. AND THEN…Back to Hawaii drawing lines of latitude every 25 degrees along the way." He finished his master piece and turned back to the audience and sung his final line with all his heart, "And there you have it. Korosensei~" There on the map was a prefect drawing of his own face. "Now sing it with me kids!"

"NO!"

The audience chuckled at the humours act. "How silly," I-pin giggled.

Korosensei blushed slightly form their praise and turned to the final performer. "Well at least someone appreciates my work. Now Yamamoto, it's your turn. Break a leg."

"Actually I would like some time with I-pin here on my own for a while first if you don't mind," Lambo asked still with uncertainly lingering in his voice. "So how's about it Yamamoto?"

The boy replied with his signature smile. "Sure I don't mind at all. Besides…" He took out a baseball bat from somewhere and placed it on his head upright. It balanced perfectly steady. "I was just going to balance this as long as I can so you're not missing much. Not really as impressive as the others." Lambo nodded in understanding as he turned away to hold in the laugh at how ridiculous he looked. "Well then we'll get out of your hair. Come on guys." They hurriedly fled out the door not wanting to intrude on this very important talk.

But before Fuuta took his leave, Lambo stopped him. He dragged him down to his level and whispered in his ear, "Do you have some last minute advice?"

He stared at the slightly sweaty young man jittering in his boots. Then he turned the confused Chinese girl childishly titled her head. He smiled at his friend and patted his shoulder in comfort. "You'll be fine. Just tell her how you feel. Whatever the outcome I'll be right by you."

"Oh that makes me feels so much better," Lambo whined sarcastically. They waved each other farewell for now before concentrating on the target at hand. "Well…this was nice"

"Ah-huh."

"Everyone has done a really good job."

"Yeah."

"…" that's all they said for the next ten minutes or so.

Eventually, Lambo became brave enough to break the silence as he was becoming sick of it. "Look this is kind of hard for me to say but…uh…Hey how long have we known each other?" But his nerves got the best of him and so he changed the subject.

"For a while know. Since we were kids," I-pin replied as she thought back to the old days. "Remember the first day we met? I thought you were some sort of broccoli monster." They both laughed at the old memory. Back when Lambo still had his massive black afro. "I've been meaning to ask what ever did happen to your hair?"

The boy shrugged. "Don't know. It just gradually straightened itself out. It came to a point where it was too long so I just cut it down to size." Mischievously, he eyed the girl before him. "And what about you? What happened to that melon head of yours?"

"Melon head!" She gasped offended as an image of an oval watermelon blinked over her face. She swiftly turned away for him and puffed out her cheeks. "How should I know? Maybe it just grew out like that or something."

"Oh come on I-pin don't be mad. You looked really adorable back then." He tried to make amends as quickly as possible. "And now you've become this beautiful flower," he said earnestly as he flashed a sweet, gentleman like smile at her.

His soft tone voice and alluring eyes made her look back slightly. "Well you're not so bad yourself." Surprised by her sudden words Lambo's eyes widen as he titled his head in wonder. Flustered, I-pin waved her arms about randomly, as she tried to hide her brightly flushed face. "I-I-I mean that…Umm… that's what I've heard from others girls. Yeah… they really seem to like you and think you're cool. So you must be doing something right to get their attention." She looked down at the table not wanting to look at him. "I can't really blame them either."

"I see." Lambo just stared at her and can sense a type of sadness in her voice. "A lot has changed in ten years. Just look at Tsuna and everyone else for that matter. Even us."

"Change is an essential thing of life," she added. "Without change how can we better ourselves and move forward to the future?"

"You have a point," his voice slightly cracked. "But change can also be a scary thing don't you think?" He placed his elbows on the table and cupped his hands while resting his forehead against them. "You don't know what's going to happen next whether it's good or bad. Listen, I-pin, I've wanted to tell you something for a really long time but I've been too much of a coward to say anything. This will probably change a lot of things for us. For all I know you might even leave me and we won't be friends anymore."

Something cracked the moment he said those last few words. That something was I-pin's heart. Hastily, she grabbed Lambo's hand and forced him to look at her with those moist eyes of his. "How could you say that?" She cried as tears also welled up in the corner of her eyes. "Lambo, you're my best friend. I love you too much to ever leave you!"

His heart skipped a beat or two. He grinned, "Are you being serious with me, I-pin?" He reached out to her and cupped her cheek. "Can you promise me no matter what happens next you'll still be my best friend?" She nodded without hesitation. "Well then I can't back down now huh? I-pin, I…"

Suddenly, something flew over their heads and crashed onto the wall. It appeared to be some sort of serving plate. Like snow in fire it quickly melted the wall away forming a new window. On the other side was Korosensei and his students screaming: "What the hell?"

Only one word crossed Lambo's mind- _Crap_.

"Romeo!" yelled a feminine voice. A demonic like aura came seeping into the room from the window. This aura was emitted by none other than Bianchi wearing a pair of goggles and both hands clenched tight till they were white. "So you're cheating again with another woman I see, "she said with a mixture of calm spite. "Well that gives me more of a reason to kill you." She held out two platters fill with who knows what. "Die."

In a panic Lambo kissed the back of I-pin's hand. "I-pin, I do love our times together but because I don't want to die today I must cut this short." With that he ran like the wind with Bianchi close behind. "WWHAAA!"

I-pin was left alone, still as a statue, with her hand still out. She blinked a couple of times to try and comprehend what just happened. "What?"

Then Karma came rushing by an opened window. "What the hell just happened? Bianchi just suddenly ran in here."

Gokudera came rushing by next. "Please don't tell me she saw Lambo."

"Actually yes that's exactly what happened," Yamamoto replied with a laugh. "But for some reason she called him 'Romeo'. Any idea why?"

"Romeo is my sis's ex. They didn't really have a good relationship and she hates his guts. However future Lambo looks almost look exactly like him. So every time she sees him she thinks he's Romeo. That's why she wants to kill him every time," Gokudera explains hastily.

"What's going on?" Reborn randomly appeared on Karma's head with an irritable expression. "Why did Bianchi just stop her pursuit? She was so determined too." He stared at the speechless class. "Don't tell me she saw Lambo." They all dumbly nodded their heads. "Well this is getting me interesting," he smirked.

"HIIIIEEE!" Screamed out a high pitched voice that can only belong to one person.

"Tsuna!" They yelled in panicked.

However, Gokudera was way ahead of the crowd as he jumped into the classroom. Then he raced to the home-ec room screaming: "Tenth!" Yamamoto was quick to follow and soon everyone else followed. With the strength of a truck Gokudera smashed the door down. "Sis! What did you do to the Tenth?" But they were already too late the damage was done. The kitchen was in disarray with splashes of sauces and scattered reminds of food everywhere form the floors to the walls and even the ceiling. The tables and some utensils were melted down by some sort of purple residue. Terasaka and his team were down and out, Kayano was grieving over something with Hara comforting her but Tsuna was nowhere in sight. "What happened?"

"Your wack job of a sister came busting through here chasing Lambo," Terasaka groaned as he tried to lift himself up. "They pretty much wrecked the whole place."

"Never mind that! Where's the Tenth?" Gokudera demanded.

"They killed him!" Kayano wailed.

"What!?" Gokudera grabbed hold of the crying girl and shook her around like mad. "What do you mean they killed the Tenth?"

After she shook off the feeling of dizziness, her spiral eyes turned to normal and she growled at the mafia boy in front of her. She looked as if she wanted to slap him. "Who say anything about a Tenth!" She yelled in offence, "I was talking about Mr. Whiskers!" She pointed to the splattered pieces of sweetness on the floor. Then she once again dropped to her keens and wept over the remains of 'Mr. Whiskers'. "Rest in peace Mr. Whiskers."

"Don't you mean pieces?" Karma chuckled.

"Shut up, Karma!"

For anyone still confused Hara explained that she and Kayano were using this new kitty cat baking moulder she found. So they made a strawberry short cake kitty cat with cute fruity face features and whipped cream icing. The kitty cake turned out so well and adorable that Kayano dubbed it Mr. Whiskers for its lickerish whiskers and it was a cat cake. What other names could they have used? They were about to deliver their master piece when Lambo came running in along with Bianchi. They knocked the girls over and Mr. Whiskers was sent flying to their doom. Hara patted the distressed girl, "Come on, Kayano. We can make another Mr. Whiskers some other time."

"It won't be the same," she wined at the top of her voice.

"Forget about the stupid cake! Where's the Tenth?"

Knock, knock, knock rang a noise from somewhere. The noise came again and again. They narrowed it down to a small cupboard under the sink. Slowly, they surrounded the cupboard and out of curiosity Yamamoto knocked on the door. Right after that something knocked back. Even more curious they decided to open the cupboard and were greeted by an unusual sight. "Hi guys how are things?"

"Tsuna!" Most screamed at once. Right there cramped up with some pots and cleaning supplies was little Tsuna; body tangled and snugged in uncomfortable his surroundings. "How did you get in there?"

Little Tsuna laughed nervously, "Well there was a little bit of a spillage so I wanted to get something to clean it up. Then something pushed me in here and well this happen," he explained shameful. "Do you mind helping me out of here?"

"We got you." Both his guardians managed to pry him out of his tight situation.

"How could this have happened?" Reborn asked slightly annoyed yet entertained by this sudden turn of events. "I thought Lambo made sure there were no blind spots and every opening was hidden."

"Well there was an opened window." Karma commented. "Maybe Bianchi spotted him through it?"

"That's impossible," Gokudera rejected. "Lambo made sure to close all windows and a saw to it that most of the windows were covered by curtains. Expect for the one we went through…wait." He thought deeper about the current conundrum. "If someone opened the window after then she could see." He glared down at the possible guilty party. "Alright which one of you idiots did it?"

They all looked at each other with jumbled and questionable eyes but no one admitted to the crime. As they eyed each other and whisper integrations a yellow octopus tried to slip away unnoticed. But his students were too sharp. "Korosensei? Do you have something to say?"

With no chance to escape without suspicion he had no choice but to face his students. "Well I may or may not have opened a window slightly because I may or may not have thought it was getting a little stuffy." He guiltily admitted somewhat while looked at his twirling tentacles.

"Korosensei!"

Slap! The octopus was forced down by the baby hitman. "You fool!" Relentlessly, Reborn stomped on Korosensei's head with no remorse. "Thanks' to you the whole operation is ruined. And here I thought you would actually pull it off. I should have known better." He kept kicking the poor Korosensei on the head as if it was a football.

"I'm." Stomp! "Sorry." Stomp! "Please." Stomp! "Stop!"

Now bored Reborn's attention turned to his young student. "It's all up to you now, Tsuna. You must be the one to save Lambo."

"Why me?" He whined.

"Because they are a part of your family and as boss you must stop them."

 _But I don't want to._ He cried waterfalls and wondered what he did to ever deserve this. Then a shoulder tap disrupted his thoughts.

He turned to meet the sadly wide-eyed I-pin. "Sawada-san, please," she begged with hands in prayer. "I don't really understand everything going on now. But I do know one thing- Lambo really needs our help now. Maybe if we can convince Bianchi that he's not this Romeo everyone can get along. So please?"

He stared deeply into her begging eyes. "I-pin."

"If you deny the words of a woman how can you call yourself a man let alone a mafia boss?" Reborn said slyly as he sneaked into frame. "Especially, a lady with that kind of face." There was a very dominant and unmistaken click in the background. There was nowhere to run for the poor boy. One way or another Reborn will get his way.

Bang! At that moment Tsuna was sent to the floor. With a gun his in hand Reborn snickered at a job well done until Korosensei grabbed him by the neck. "What did you do?" He whispered filled with killing intent. However Reborn was unphased as he held out a hand with three fingers. With them he counted down: 3…2…1.

"REBORN!" Tsuna screamed as he was raised form the dead. All his clothes combusted into nothing as he yelled, "I WILL SAVE LAMBO WITH MY DYING WILL!" In a blink of an eye, he was off leaving the class and octopus shell shocked.

Causally, Reborn freed himself form Korosensei's clutches and strolled over to the remaining family members. "What are you all waiting for? We have a cow to save." Without further delay: I-pin, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Fuuta still in disguise followed the baby and the underwear only Tsuna.

E-class was still stuck in a frozen position lost for word. That is until Karma took centre stage. "Well if no one going to say it let me do the honours. Ahem. WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED AND WHY IS TUSNA IN HIS UNDERWESR!" He screamed at the top of his lungs before asking, "Well now that's out of the way should we follow them?"

Back with poor Lambo, he was still running for his life from the poison lady that wants him dead. _How did I get along with you in the future?_ He wondered as he opened a random door and hid inside. He blocked the door with his own body and slid down panting all the way. He took a long breathe. He scanned surroundings and spotted three confused E-class students: Nagisa and the girls as well as their bitch of a teacher pulling out her hair while staring at a question paper. He put on a nervous smile. "Hey."

"Lambo, what are you doing here?" Nagisa asked in a whisper so not to disturb Irina.

"Yeah how are things going with I-pin?" The girls questioned quite excitedly.

"Well let's just say we have a small problem." The moment he said that, the door was violently knocked behind him. "Help me," he begged in a terrified squeaky voice. The students complied and helped him block the door with their bodies and some bits and bobs they could grab like a chair.

The banging just continued. "Will you keep it down back there I'm trying to think!" Irina yelled irritated still on the first question. "Now what mass of sodium chloride is produced when 5.3g of sodium carbonate reacts with excess dilute hydrochloric acid?...uh…What's hydrochloric acid made of again?" She was trying so hard to answer the question and prove she was better than Bianchi. Her train of thought was disrupted once again by that banging noise. With raging eyes and gritted teeth she turned around and scolded, "Shut up will you!"

Smash! The banging stopped as a fist came through the door. It was recalled back and was replaced by the demonic face of Bianchi. She glared at the students through her goggles that dared to stop her but honed onto the shaking Lambo. Actually thanks to those goggles she somehow looked more menacing like some masked killer or something. "Romeo," she whispered in a demonic fashion. "Die." With that the door was completely smashed apart. Bianchi came storming and threw a bunch of purple food platters everywhere in hopes one will hit her 'Romeo'.

The students scattered for cover while Lambo dodged for his life. Unfortunately, one of those food platters hit Irina's desk melting the question papers and the entire top of the desk with it. "Hey I was just about to answer that!" She claimed but was ignored. After all once a hitwoman finds her target she won't let go so easily.

"Poison cooking!" Bianchi reloaded her stock and shot them with no mercy to the defenceless Lambo. However it seemed to be a blessing in disguise as a massive hole to the next room was made. Taking the opportunity, Lambo hopped into the hole. Of course Bianchi followed suit. "Romeo!"

"The hell is wrong with her?" Irina spat.

Then someone came rushing into the party. "BIANCHI!" Tsuna was on fire literally and almost naked. The girls were so freaked out at the sight they screamed and covered their eyes. Only Nagisa was somewhat calm since he had already seen this side of Tsuna. He pointed at the hole in the wall and Tsuna nodded in thanks before jumping right in.

"Tenth!" Gokudera soon followed.

"Lambo!" I-pin extremely worried for her friend also jumped in.

"Hey guys what game are we playing now? Tag?" Yamamoto enjoying this grand chase laughed and joined into the scuffle.

"What the?" yelled a familiar military voice.

Let the madness begin.

The hole acted as a window to this odd battle as war dust clouds appeared out of nowhere. Things were flying everywhere: Books, papers, trash pieces you name it its flying. Screams and yells where muddled into the chaos barely heard. No one knew what the hell was going on in there.

Then something popped out of the cloud. "You're not Romeo." It was Bianchi holing the neck of a very furious and confused Karasuma.

"What is going on here?" He was left unanswered as they were dragged back to the fray.

Then someone else popped up. "No not Lambo."

"Oh Hi, I-pin," Yamamoto greeted happily. "This is pretty fun." Once again they were dragged back down.

Another duo popped up. "NOT BIANCHI!" It was Tsuna and a very green and worn out Lambo. "ARGH!" He plopped him back in and dived himself back.

Another pair popped up. "Who are you?" It was Karasuma shaking the life out the cow.

"Please… I just want this to be over." His prayers were unanswered and they were dragged back in.

Right after another pair popped up. "Sis, stop this!"

"Let me go, Hayato." She struggled but they were ultimately dragged back down.

This whole thing doesn't seem to be stopping anything soon. However, there did seem to be one person who was able to escape. He crawled out into the corridor and sighed thinking he was safe. "Romeo!" Of course he wasn't. And so once again it was a chase with Lambo being the chased, Bianchi the chaser and Tsuna and the other's trying to be the chaser capturers. This is pretty much just a normal day for them.

"Alright." Rising form the ashes of the chaos, Karasuma lifted himself up. "I have some questions for you. One: Who was that guy? Two: Why is Tsuna running around in his underwear? And three…" He slammed his fist into the wall. With a beastly like face he growled and glared at the remaining people. "What did Bianchi threw at my computer!" He presented his laptop now with a hole melted in the centre. "I just got this damn it!"

"Well this was more entertaining than I thought." Reborn appeared right beside the battered military man with a drink to refresh himself.

Karasuma glared at the casually calm hitman. "I should have known you mafia were behind this."

"No need to be so salty."

"Alright, spill. What's going on here? And why is my precious angel running around in his underwear?" Irina demanded her patience drawing thin.

"No need to worry this is more or less normal for us."

"What part of this is normal?" they yelled in denial.

"Guys I think they when this way." Karma along with a regrouped E-class were running down the hallways in search of Lambo and everyone else. "Come on follow the flame headed kid." They kept on their chase and as they were coming by Reborn hitched a ride on Karma's head. The remaining students immediately joined into the party. As for the teachers they tagged along form behind.

Everyone joined the chase expect for one octopus. If anyone is wondering what was he up to. He was still frozen in shock in the home-ec room. He stood there still as a log. Visions filled his mind as a cold chill ran down is spine. "Did I saw what I think I just saw?"

Meanwhile, back at the chase, Bianchi was still hot on Lambo's tail. However, Tsuna slowly caught up to her and actually did catch her. He pounced and dragged her down with him. "STOP NOW! BIANCHI!" he ordered.

But Bianchi didn't listen and tried to struggle free. "Let me go right now!" She growled, "Romeo!"

Lambo ran still for his life and only for that brief moment he looked back. Unfortunately, he tripped and a pink orb fell out of his pocket. It crashed onto his head. Familiar looking pink smoke busted out from it and ate up the boy. "Oh no." The smoke grew thicker and thicker but eventually lessened. There in the centre was a new yet familiar silhouette. "My, my, it's been a while since this lasted happened," said a much deeper yet Lambo like voice. When the smoke completely cleared there left standing was not like the Lambos they had seen today. He looked nothing like a child but he is much taller and muscular than ten years later Lambo. He wore a tan fur coloured trench coat along with simple white t-shirt. He had a mildly fitted pair of black leather pants with a matching pair of fingerless gloves. Then there was his longer, several braided, black hair that partly covered his un-opening eye.

"You're not Romeo," Bianchi gasped. "You're much too old and robust."

"Romeo? Heh do I look like a Leonardo DiCaprio?" He asked tiredly.

Tsuna (now back to normal) stared up at the older man. "You're twenty years later Lambo!"

The man held up a hand in greeting. "It's been some time, young Vongola but I have to ask- What happened to your clothes and why are you on top of Bianchi?" Quickly, Tsuna jumped up in embarrassment and rubbed his head. Lambo sighed, "Don't tell me. This has Reborn written all over it. He used that bullet thing didn't he?" Sadly, Tsuna replied with a nod with a small tear in his eye. This much older Lambo sympathised with his much younger boss and took off his trench coat to cover the child. "Here put this on. Gokudera would kill me if he saw me do nothing when you're like this. Besides we can't have you getting sick or anything."

"Whoa didn't expect to see you here." Yamamoto along with Gokudera beside him walked over to them. "It's been a long time man."

"We haven't seen you since the whole ring battle thing," Gokudera added.

"That reminds me." Without warning he snared the three into a massive bear hug and didn't seem to want to let go anytime soon. "I never had the time to do this back then," he said with slight remorse in his voice. "I'm so glad to see you all alive and you did a great job in defeating Byakuran. Thanks to you there is a future." His eye then caught onto his younger best friend. With a smile on his face he strolled up to her and teased, "Hey there cutie."

I-pin burned red and dropped her head, "Lambo, stop it. It's embarrassing."

He hooked her chin and forced her to look him in the eye. "What? It's true. You're really adorable no matter what age."

"Well you don't look too bad yourself." She tried to match his playfulness. "Who would have thought you would grow up to be such a man. I sure wouldn't if I didn't see it with my own eyes."

"Really now?" He laughed, "By the way has my younger self confessed already?"

"Confessed?" I-pin wonder. "I don't believe so. Did he do something wrong? Don't tell me he got into some sort of trouble again," she asked with such worry in her eyes.

"No nothing like that," He rejected. "Sometime soon hopefully he'll tell you something really important. I hope you'll listen."

"Of course," she assured so strongly as she gazed intently at him. "You can tell me anything, Lambo."

His smile widened and he dragged her into his chest. "Thank you." Suddenly, smoke puffed from Fuuta's position and in his place was his younger self looking around in relief. Soon I-pin was given the same treatment as young I-pin was placed into much older Lambo's arms. He laughed joyfully at her bewildered face. "Well look what we have here? The adorable baby I-pin."

"Who you are mister?" She asked timidly with cheeks pink form the compliment.

Softly, he gazed at the child in his arms. "I'm just a friend for now. Hey can you do me a favour?" The little girl not very trusting of this stranger nodded anyway. She didn't know why but she felt like she had already met this man somewhere before but not sure where. "You know your friend Lambo? Well he's going to do a lot of stupid things as he grows older and he needs someone to help him out. I know it's going to be a pain but can you take care of him for me?"

With a confident smile she nodded firmly, "I-pin will take care of Lambo. Do pinkie promise to it." She held out a waiting little hand with her tiniest finger sticking out above the rest. Lambo accepted her pinkie with his much larger one in comparison then held her closer. He planted a kiss on her forehead telling her she was too cute for her own good. Tomato red, I-pin placed her hands on her forehead. "Why you do that?"

"You'll find out when you're older" After that Lambo disappeared with the smoke and out came his younger self. "Lambo-san very dizzy."

I-pin on the other hand was still in a daze after the whole event. She actually almost active the very explosive special technique but she managed to shake it off. She then ran up to Tsuna who is still wrapped up in twenty years later Lambo's coat. "Tsuna gege, can I meet that man again?"

Tsuna smiled at her cute blushing face and shook his head. "Not now I-pin, it will take some time. Just be patience ok."

"Ok," she replied quite excited at the thought.

His attention then turned to the cow baby moping in the corner with his back turned. Slowly, he turned back, tears streaming down his eyes along with a dripping nose. "TSUNA!" He cried as he ran as faster as his bity legs can carry him. He latched on his bare leg and cried on it. "Please don't be angry with Lambo-san. Don't throw me away. I don't want to leave you," he admitted voice was muffed by his obsessive crying. "Lambo-san doesn't want Tsuna to hate him forever."

"Lambo." Tsuna sighed and picked him up in his arms, "I can never hate you forever. Who told you that?"

With a few sniffles he rubbed some his tears away and pointed to the culprit. "Stupidera."

"What the heck did I do?"

"How cruel."

"Wait a go Gokudera, you mentally scarred a child."

"How could you? He's only 5."

"I never said anything!"

Back to Tsuna, he comforted the baby as best he could as he rocked him from side to side. "I can never do that, so please stop crying it really hurts me." Lambo cuddled up to him more peaked up to see his kind face. "Just please don't do something like that again. I don't what to see anyone hurt especially you and my friends. Understand?"

He nodded, "Lambo-san will try to be good."

"Great. Hey how about after class I'll take you, I-pin and Fuuta out to the park to play?" He suggested, "In fact since I don't think we'll have the time to take you all back home today you can have a sleepover at my new place. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"YAY!" The children screamed as they trotted around their older brother figure chanting: "We're going to the park and having a sleepover," repeatedly.

Karasuma left the scene and stormed off somewhere. "Well that just happened. Whatever that was. Jeeze I just can't take a break in this place." He headed down the hallway not really paid much attention to his surroundings. "These kids are so strange. The Vongola must be out of their minds letting middle schoolers take over their ranks. Hum… I wonder who are the other guardians anyway? Are they the same age as Sawada and those two?" He thought deeper on the subject and his will to learn overpowered him. "I need to do more research." At that very moment his body stopped completely. He was stuck like a pathetic fly in a web. Helpless. His arms and legs were forcefully tied together as he struggled for freedom. He was just able to break out of some of the invisible biddings yet it wasn't enough for complete freedom. Still he fought on with all his might but it all ended in a flash.

Quite literally as a flash of light shone before him. Something was placed over his neck and mouth. "If you value your life you better stay quiet," spat a menacing voice. It was not joking as millimetres off his neck was a polished blade readied to slice his head off at any given moment. Losing his will to fight, Karasuma allowed himself to be dragged off into a room of darkness.

Around that time, Irina wondered by looking for him. "Hey, Karasuma, where are you hiding?" She called out. "I swear I saw him went this way." She spotted something sparkling in the corner of her eye. It was an unusually shaped knife that kind of looked like a bat wing with three holes lodged into the floor. "What's this?" She picked up the strange knife and played around with it swiping it around and twirled it in her fingers. She smiled with interest, "Well finders keepers." She placed it somewhere safe on her person and looked around for her colleague but it seemed he found her.

"Miss Irina. Did you call for me?" Karasuma asked as he appeared around the corner.

"Oh yes. Apparently there's some sort of Assembly thing we need to get to with the brats now so…"

"Very well then let's go." Without any further distraction he walked off.

"Hey wait for me!"

Little did she know another Karasuma was just at the other side of the wall- tied up and gagged. He glared at the two standing in the shadows before him. _Who are these creeps?_

One of them loomed over him and flashed a cheshire cat grin. "Ushishishi we finally meet, peasant."

* * *

AN:

Ren: (Smiles creepily) I bet you were all expecting Vairia. I'm not that nice of an author. (Laughs evily for an excessive amount of time) Also remember way back when I said I will show one non-cannon pairing because I thought it was cute and would make an interesting chapter. This is that chapter with Lambo x I-pin. Yes both I and Yen ship them. Speaking of Yen she can't be here at the moment since she's doing exams so I'm by myself for this. Wish her luck everyone. She'll need it.

 **Ammlia, Awesomeness3013, 120xion, EmilyXaviera, katsekala, ShiroyaMakuro, Asuka1920, Guest** and **SabakuMoon** thank you for the reviews and glad you're all enjoying things so far.

 **foxchick1** and **Lil' Dormouse** – I'm happy to hear you're both interested in the BNHA X KHR fanfic. It'll happen around next year so it's still quite a wait. Also I hope nobody really likes Iemitsu for in that fic I'm not going to be nice to him. Let's just say Endeavour maybe the worst father in BnHA if we minus Overhaul but Iemitsu is a very close second. Also Deku is going to be very OOC when it comes to anything involving Iemitsu or Tsuna. Mainly Iemitsu. I regret nothing.

 **purplesnake0512, gre enespeon1995** and **StorytellerD132** \- Frist of all are you ok **purplesnake0512**? I wouldn't want you to get yourself hurt. Second of all yeah… The Varia madness is still on hold. The wait continues. I am not sorry at all.

 **VinniVVicci** – Yes I have seen Ranma 1/2. I love that old anime it was hilarious. As for a crossover I don't think I'll do it but let's have a think. (Imagination goes crazy) What if Ranma's dad crosses the Vongola and as payment he promises to give his 'daughter' Ranma to them as a potential bride for their next boss. Then someone properly Reborn or one of the Varia collects Ranma and sends him/her off to meet Tsuna while he's doing something with E class. Everything goes downhill from there. May never do it but it's a thought.

 **Oblivious Munchies** – Thank you for the compliment I do my best in everything I write to make things interesting and entraining. Also… (Scream with joy) 'A Villain with A Hero's Heart' is probably the main reason why this is a bit late other than my other works and life in general. I love writing it but I don't know when I will ever post it. I really don't. But I can do the next best thing which is a teaser. AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME! Ok let see it would make more sense to show a piece of chapter one but what part? (Scans through work.) Oh this is perfect-

 _"Deku, get down form there you idiot!" Bakugou yelled at him._

 _With his back at them Midoriya twisted his head to the four of them. "Oh it's just you guys. What do you want?" he asked in a monotone voice._

 _"I want you to get your fucking ass down here! You want to kill yourself?"_

 _His expression was devoid of all emotions as he tilted his head at them in a confused way. Then he casually turned his body round to face the four boys better. He stared down at them with his dead green eyes. Eyes that lost all sense of hope. "What are you talking about? Isn't this what you wanted, Kacchan? For me to try again in my next life. If I die now there is a chance I would come back with a quirk and continue on to my impossible dream to become a hero. Isn't that what you suggested?"_

 _"I was joking you idiot! I didn't think you would honesty consider it!" He yelled. His heart going fast as the pressure builds inside him. He could feel a cold sweat running down his skin. He really didn't think anything like this would happen. The Deku he knew would be too much of a coward to try and yet here they are. "Deku, get down from there," he said almost begging as his body trembled in fright. "You don't need to do this."_

 _"Bakugou is right! Please get down from there," the skinny boy yelled. "I'm sorry for everything I said and done. I take it all back. You're a pretty amazing guy, Midoriya. So please, don't throw your life away!"_

 ** _'I'm sorry.'_**

 _Those words played through the boy's head like an eerie broken record. "Don't say that!" He spat as he grabbed his aching temples. He felt like his head was going to split in two "Stop it! Stop it! There's no need to say sorry!" He yelled at the top of his lungs while shaking his whole body about. "There's no need. I've given up ok. I'VE GIVEN UP! JUST LIKE YOU ALL WANTED! I'VE GIVEN UP!"_

 _"He's lost it," the skinny boy shivered at the sight. "What do we do now?"_

 _"I got this," his cubby friend said as his red dragon wings sprung out form his back. "He's not going to fall on my watch." He flapped his wings and flew up to Midoriya's aid. "Please stop this, Midoriya. You're scaring us."_

 _Midoriya glared at the boy while baring his teeth at him. "LEAVE ME ALONE," he yelled angrily while slapping the boy away._

 _The force of the hit was so strong the winged boy dropped right back down and landed with his back against the hard concrete. He even formed cracks were he landed. "Ouch."_

 _"You ok man?" his black haired friend asked as he helped him sit up._

 _"Yeah but I didn't know Midoriya has that sort of arm strength. Really caught me off guard," he replied. When he tried to sit up a sharp pain ran up his spine. He looked back to his now crooked wing. "I think it's broken."_

 _"My life is pathetic," Midoriya spoke out, "My life is meaningless. I'm meaningless. Nothing matters. No one cares whether I live or die. The only one who ever did is…" he couldn't bear to say the words. Saying it makes it feel even more real than it already does. Reality is cruel and harsh. Such weight can't be held by one child alone. Without support that child will break. "You were right, Kacchan. You were all right. I'm a useless weakling that can't do anything right. What's the point of even existing? There's no point that's what. I should just reset my life by ending it now. I'll try again in the next." With tear stained eyes he met the eyes of the very shocked Bakugou. He gave him one final smile. The brightest smile he could muster in his broken state. "Good luck for the future, Kacchan. I'm sure you'll be a great hero." With that said and done he leaned back and fell to the ground below but not before he could say one final farewell, "Good bye."_

Oh I don't know when I'm going to post this but it will be so fun when I eventually do. Now then.

 **Ghosty-Lizzy and Cloud** – Thank you for the info I'll keep that in mind. However if this is about what Reborn said in the last chapter it's more of a metaphorical thing I came up with for this fic. It will come into play in future chapters.

 **TheLaughingStalk With Xtra Dip** – (Read with a confused look) He does? Then again Reborn would have known about Korosensei to begin with. It was his idea to bring Tsuna and the others to Kunugigaoka fully knowing they would end up in E class or at least counting. This is so he's able to continued training them in a more interesting environment with much more easily. Why else would he have chosen Kunugigaoka as their transfer school?

 **iiiMey-chan** – Eventually. Eventually E class will see Tsuna in DWM. It will be a while but they'll see. And about Chrome. She's on the list of characters that will eventually show up for one reason or another. Very far down the list but she's there. That's all I'll say.

 **Tsun** – Well can't please everyone. Think of the bright side all the explanation and such is out of the way and E class gets to experience the madness that happens to Tsuna on a daily biases without him trying to desperately to hide it. There's only so much I can do with that sort of plot line before things get too complicated and annoying.

 **Emiliovnavarro** – Ok I get it you want to see Tsuna and Nagisa go at it with each other. Well… I don't know how I should word this… technically it could be argued that they will but also not really. Tsuna is going to be up against a lot of people. Take that how you will.

 **Red-Hot Habanero** – Sadly the Mafia trio will not take part in most of the bigger assassination exercise such as the island one for it will be interrupted by Reborn and other mafia business. You'll have to wait and see what I'm talking about.

Well that's it. See you all next time. (Runs and hides in a fortified place suspecting some people might be mad at her with this chapter.) I REGRET NOTHING!


End file.
